A Potter's death: Last chance
by Kumitzin
Summary: Voldemort's won & Harry is dead. Yet Fate has decided to give him one last chance. Adopted by a mysterious man and casted into the world of bounty hunters & mercenaries. Eventual HP/HG. Rated M for language & gore. BOOK 1 OF 3 AU as in NON CANON!
1. The end

:1:

It had been the worst month of his life. And that was saying something.

Ever since Dumbledore's death everything had gone down the drain; With Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye moody's deaths following right after, at the hands of a traitorous Snape, the Order of the Phoenix was gone and with it Harry's last true hope to find help in order to get rid of the remaining Horcruxes.

It wasn't long after that Dumbledore's Army fell… once Ron turned into a Deatheater, breaking Luna's heart and body at the same time.

Since that day Harry and Hermione had been outlaws, fighting Voldemort's increasing forces every other day; but as another week came by, their exhausted bodies and spirits started to give up, leading them to be ultimately captured.

For five long days they were tortured into near insanity, that's until the boy had to see his best friend being raped over and over again by faceless Death eaters.

It had broken his heart, but knew better than to argue when she asked him to end her life.

"Ah! If it isn't Harry Potter" there came a hissing voice from somewhere inside the darkness of his cell "What a pleasure to finally see you" Voldemort appeared above the boys' broken body "… finally sleeping on the mud from which you came from" the older wizard sneered.

As the kid below him was unable to protest after his tongue had been severed, the Dark Lord smiled at his own joke "But I tire of this; once it was a thrill to see you squirm and cry in pain" his smile faded "but no more… since your little mudblood friend died, you no longer possess the spirit I longed so much to break. The fire is gone from you, Harry Potter. And soon you shall die too." Harry's lifeless eyes left the spot where Hermione's body once laid to meet the newcomer, only to see a green light approaching him at impossible speed.

Riddle stepped over the dead body and sighed disapprovingly.

"Farewell Harry Potter, we shall never see each other again."


	2. A new begining

:2:

The same boy opened his eyes to see a few oil laps hanging from nothingness to illuminate white and lime green walls.

'_The hell?_' he thought sitting up

"What are you doing here?" asked a sweet female voice with just a ting of annoyance. Harry looked up to find a real hottie in a tight, light pink tank top and white shorts frowning at his back.

"Err-" he stuttered, not sure what to answer "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Limbo, of course. Where else?" she said tapping her sandal-covered foot "Now stand up and follow me" Harry blinked in confusion but did as he was told. "And hurry up, the boss is going to kill me if he finds out that you're back this early" growled the brunette girl in front of him.

"Whoa! Hold it. What do you mean by 'being back this early'? And who the hell are you to begin with?" she slapped a hand over his mouth an instant before they heard a man screaming down the hall

"Shhhh! Some of us are _actually_ trying to work around here!"

"Sorry" the girl apologized sweetly "Newcomer". She got a hold of Harry's arm and dragged him across the corridor and into one of the many doors at its sides.

The interior was all but that. They appeared in a garden full of life, with enormous trees, a lake and a wide collection of other flowers and plants.

The woman walked up to a small white desk with a computer Harry would probably recognize if he had ever seen a Star Wars movie.

"Wow!" he exclaimed awed at the technology

"Now take a seat Harry, we have lots to discuss."

"How do you know my name?" the girl rolled her eyes and Harry discovered that they were pretty much like his.

"Oh how I hate mind wipes" she murmured to herself "but never mind that; I'm your death, Harry." He arched an eyebrow , all the while watching the girl warily… black hair, light tanned skin and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes

"I thought you would be a large skeleton with a scythe" the boy explained, mindlessly scratching the back of his head

"Typical" the woman growled "That was the syndicate's uniform for like, the middle ages! Now we have a pension, commissions for every soul sent to hell and even higher commissions for sending them to heaven… AND we get to dress however we want" she smiled bewitchingly

"Okaaaaaay…."

"Anyhow, as I said before, it's not yet your time to die. You were supposed to vanquish Voldy, find your soul mate…"she clicked something on the screen of her computer "A Granger girl of sorts, according to this; marry, have a bunch of children and die at the age of 160."

"Bu-but how was I supposed to defeat Voldemort being only 17 when he was at least sixty? Plus he's more powerful, knowledgeable, wiser and had about a thousand followers" the Girl sighed

"If I told you that, your life would be meaningless, you'd just be another guy with a scar, now wouldn't it? It can't be, Fate won't have it… also you had plenty of experience in your other lives-"

"Wait, what other lives?" the boy asked, his brain working at amazing speeds to process it all.

"I _really_ hate mind wipes" the girl mused "This is not the first, nor the second, but the _third_ time you end up here before your time is due. We've already sent you back in time _twice_ Mr. Potter, to fix things… but it seems you enjoy making me work extra hours, isn't it?" all Harry could muster was a look of confusion "You know, I tire of this… I'm in dire need of a vacation and more than a couple of days at the SPA, so I'm giving you one last chance." She started typing madly "_and_ I'll give you an upper hand this time, just to make sure that whatever you do, you don't come back until your grandchild Colin is born or you are +150 years old, ok?"

"I see…" he said when he clearly didn't "…so what do I need to do?"

"Well" she handed him a bundle of papers "For starters sign you name in the dotted line on pages 1, 5 and 8" she waited for him to do as instructed before continuing "Now, you will be sent back to when you were six, only this time you'll remember _everything_ we've discussed _plus_ all the memories from your immediate past life… except your killing your friend or her tortures… as far as you'll know, you were captured, tortured and killed alone… we don't want a bitter Dark Lord Potter when the current Dark Lord is gone.

"Also, and as an added bonus, I'll send you a proper instructor… an expert, so to speak… to train you for the war" she sighed, reclining on her chair as a mug of hot cocoa appeared in front of her "Now, take that form to the fifth door on your right and… enjoy life" Harry looked at the papers in his hand.

"Umm… can I ask you one last question?" she was sipping on the hot liquid and smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What's your name?"

"Nancy" she smiled brightly

"Thank you, Nancy, and good bye." He turned to leave

"See you later boy." Harry heard her say before the door closed behind him…

Certainly that day had been eventful and Harry Potter started looking forward to the rest of his life… it seemed it would be fairly interesting, if nothing else.


	3. Sweet revenge

:3:

"**POTTER!**" Harry opened his eyes to find a human giraffe looking down at him from the other side of a nearly closed door.

"Yes aunt Petunia?" he asked trying to will away the sleepiness… why did his head hurt so much?

"Don't you 'yes aunt Petunia' me, where did you leave Dudley's toy cars, I know you moved them!"

'_The hell?_' he thought suddenly coming to a realization… It wasn't that his aunt had grown as he half thought… he had become smaller. '_Holy cow!_' he thought, suddenly remembering this particular day of his previous life, it was his sixth birthday and Dudley had already bring him trouble "_I- err…_"

"That's it boy! You're grounded for the rest of the week" the wench walked away to the kitchen mumbling about informing Vernon when he got home.

"Like hell I will" the boy smirked walking out of the cupboard… "Not this time around" He walked the all too familiar path to the bathroom to examine himself in the mirror.

Just as his death had promised, he was a six years old boy-who-lived (twice), still as skinny and pale as ever. His aunt and uncle made sure to starve him enough so he wouldn't be strong enough to protest while they abused him. "But no more" he decided "I'll make them pay for all their abuses for the past 17 yea… err, 5 years… 22 years? Hell, this is tough" mused the confused boy.  
But shrugged after a while, instead he locked the door to have enough room to practice his wandless magic. He was a bit rusty, but in his past lifetime he had had to learn shortly after Dumbledore's death, because Snape-the-_git_ hat destroyed his wand before apparating away from The Shrieking Shack, where the Order of the Phoenix had held their last meeting. It took him a couple of weeks of constant practice to dominate it, and had since then performed better wandless magic that what he had ever done with his wand.

The boy turned off the lights of the bathroom and focused on a darkened spot "_lumos_" he whispered and a spark of light was produced in thin air. He smirked, apparently this time would be less difficult than last time… but it was still a challenge.

Later that night Vernon Dursley parked his car and walked back home, probably thinking of new ways to torture his nephew… completely unaware of the fact that he was walking straight into a trap. The first strange occurring he should have noticed was that none came to greet him on the door, or the morbid silence that fell after behind his every step; he could also have noticed that the Dudley in front of the TV wasn't sleeping, but unconscious and with quite a nasty bump in the head, or that his wife was silently following him, ready to maul his head with a frying pan.  
But noooo. Vernon chose to notice the raven-haired boy peacefully sitting on the kitchen eating a bag of his favorite crisps.

"Whoever gave you permission to touch that?" the evil man roared referring to _his_ bag of chips.

"Why myself, of course. Now I know why you like them so much" the boy answered looking at him in the eye "But you should stop eating and do some exercise… you look like you are about to collapse, right aunt Petunia?" without a second delay, the woman under the imperious curse hit her own husband hard on the head… and continued landing blow after blow on the man's unconscious body until he was a bloody mess… literally. "That would be enough Petunia" and she stopped altogether. "Now call an ambulance and invent whatever believable reason for his condition"; the boy walked over to his unconscious relative and casted a wandless '_enervate_'. The man coughed up blood and slowly opened his eyes, only to find his now not so useless nephew frowning at him. "Now you know how it feels" hissed the boy with barely contained anger "But unlike you, I'll give you an opportunity to save yourself: If you treat me right, this event won't have to repeat itself. Think about it while you're in the hospital" then casted a selective silencing spell, so the old man wouldn't be able to speak about anything related to the _true_ reasons he was being sent to the hospital. Because, however sweet it would be to see his aunt behind bars, he knew that any capable auror would be able to recognize the traces of the imperious curse in her mind; it still might be possible for him to get out of problems – being a child had its benefits – but better safe than sorry.


	4. where do i sign?

:4:

Life in Privet Drive went uphill from that moment on; although awkward at first, receiving the casual attention of his only living relatives was somewhat nice… even if they had been intimidated into it.

Not even a week later, few things had changed; the strangest occurrence so far was that Harry _actually_ enjoyed of a nice friendship with his cousin, who apparently only acted ill because of his parents influence.

One day, Little Winging received the visit of a rather unusual character.

As if on cue from the author, a white limousine made its way to Privet drive, until it parked in front of #4; the passenger door opened from the inside to reveal two square-shouldered bodyguards in black suits, holding the door open for another man; he wore a expensive, pristine white linen suit, white shoes, emerald shirt with lime green & silver tie, stylish black shades covered his eyes and had a white hat with a black line over his head. The man carried a pimp cane with a roaring dragon at its head.

The newcomer studied his surroundings before walking the short path to the door; it was one of the bodyguards who knocked on it.

"Yes, who is it?" came Petunia's voice from the other side as she opened the door.

"Good morning madam" the man in white greeted her with a sincere smile "I'm looking for Mr. Harry Potter" he took her hand in his and planted a kiss on the back of her palm "May we come in?"

"Oh! Certainly sir, please, this way." The woman blushed while leading them to the dining room, crossing Dudley in the corridor she instructed him to tell Harry he had visitors "May I offer you something? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you very much, madam" he flashed another smile and the older woman turned beet red. They were invited to sit in the couches before being left alone.

Few minutes later the Boy-Who-Lived ran to the room and into a quite disturbing scene. "Good morning?" he asked upon finding his aunt chatting and flirting with a man in white suit '_holy cow!_' his mind screamed when the man chose to kiss the woman's palm before releasing it and turning to him.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Potter" the man answered politely, offering his hand to shake "Glad to make your acquaintance"

"Emm…. sure" Harry shook his hand

"My name is Marco Giovanni, and I am here on behalf of his highness, the Count of Drakengard."

"Good Lord! A Count?" Gasped Petunia

"Yes madam, and probably the last one to be acknowledged as such by the queen" Marco pointed out "You see, he would like to take young Mr. Potter here under his wing, until he is of age and able to care for himself." Both the woman and the boy looked at each other in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, but how come I've never heard of this Count you speak off" probed Harry, trying to detect a trap.

"I'm not surprised you haven't. The Count lives on a private island north of the United Kingdom and spends most of his time traveling"

Unable to fight the urge to know, Harry attempted to read the man's mind… only to collide against the titanium-hard occlumency ward.

"I see you are familiar with the 'legilimens' charm Mr. Potter. Had you asked we would have gladly lowered our wards" Now the boy was amazed.

"How did you-?"

"We were trained by his highness" was the man's simple answer.

By now, Petunia Dursley had lost all interest in the man and their strange talk of charms and all that _strangeness_ that surrounded his nephew's life, so she merely excused herself and left.

"Let us speak plainly Mr. Potter; Lord Drakengard is aware of your present _condition_ and of the pact you made" Marco smiled at the surprised reaction of the boy "He didn't give us any details as to what this meant, but sent us with this letter for you." He handed him a roll of parchment with a wax seal with a coat of arms.

Harry took the roll and examined the seal intently. A cross divided the shield in four: the top left part was empty while on the right corner stood a castle; directly below this where five stars arranged to form a bigger star, to its left were two swords; over the shield was placed a crown, surrounded by what appeared to be flames. Directly behind the shield was the form of a roaring dragon. He tried sensing any magic osed on the object, but none was present.

When Harry opened the letter, he found a small paragraph written in very tidy and flourish writing.

_**Dear Harry Potter.**_

_**In behalf of Nancy – that being your death's name – and your loving parents, I have accepted their plea to watch over your person for as long as it takes for you to defeat Tom Riddle.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_** Drake Firefang  
Count of Drakengard**_

_**PS: Should you need proof of this, ask Marco for the Picture.**_

"It says here that you have something else for me."

"Ah! Yes, it's an old picture" Marco took it out from his jacket's inner pocket "Almost forgot about it."

Harry took the muggle picture and almost jumped in surprise.

The scenario was the entrance of his parent's house in Godrick's Hollow. Sirius was holding hands with a dark haired woman he did not recognize; in the back, a younger Remus was holding a sign with the legend 'SOLD' and pointing to the house with a big grin; In front of everyone were Lily in her wedding gown and James in a tuxedo, both embracing a man that was unknown to him. Behind them all, Harry found a younger Marco Giovanni flirting with who he supposed might be the lady who sold them the house.

They all looked so young happy that the boy could not stop a tear from escaping his eyes.

"The man in the middle is the Count" interrupted the man in white "He always favored your parents and their friends" he took of his shades to reveal a pair of silvery blue eyes "He used to say they were two of his most gifted students" Harry's head snapped up at the comment.

"He was my parent's teacher?" the man nodded

"Yes, he teached them in Auror training and before that in Hogwarts"

"What subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Runes" as the man finished silence spread on the room.

"…"

"Where do I sign?"


	5. fatherly image

:5:

Harry packed the few things he owned, said good bye and climbed into the limo. They went straight to London's airport, climbed into a private jet and took off. Harry noticed that compared to broom-flying, a plane was much more comfortable… not as exhilarating, mind you, but comfortable none the less. Inside, the floor was covered by a light beige, soft carpet; it had half a dozen armchairs of light colored leather and wooden tables. The boy sat, choosing the closest armchair with a window; Marco took a sit in the couch in front of him, holding a cup full of golden liquid "We will be doing a quick stop in Germany, before heading north to Faroe Island; We need to pick up a couple of people." He raised a hand and a slender brunette in a French maid uniform walked up to them; she appeared to be no more than 20 years old.

"May I offer you something to drink?" she asked, glancing at Harry with gentle eyes "Perhaps something to eat?" Harry was lost in her eyes for a while, she was as sweet as Vernon had been an ass, and therefore she had to repeat herself to snap him of his reverie.

"Feel free to ask for anything" Marco interrupted them, as a small mischievous smile crossed his lips "We'll be landing in half an hour; after that it'll take us about four hours to get to his highness' property." With that he downed the contents of the cup in one gulp and walked to the cockpit.

Harry looked back to the woman "Could I have something for breakfast?" the woman smiled

"Here is the menu, sir." She handed him a leather-bound booklet

"Harry, please. I'm much too young to be called sir" the maid laughed at that, and Harry found the sound to be as enticing as waking to the chirping of birds in a beautiful morning.

"Right you are Harry" she smiled tenderly and knelt to look at him in the eye "but then you will have to call me Helen" she winked at him, making the boy-who-lived grow hot on the cheeks. The woman changed the subject to prevent him from being embarrassed anymore "So, anything you fancy from the menu?"

Harry was glad for the change of subject, and took that time to check the menu. "What, exactly is a 'ceviche'?" Somehow, the boy felt at ease with this woman… something he couldn't say about anybody from his past life; she was warm, gentle, and caring… as far as he could tell, at least. She reminded him of his mother… or the kind of person he had imagined Lily Potter would have been, had she not died prematurely.

"Sea food" she said "It's a Latin American dish and citrus-marinated. It is quite delicious, if you ask me" she winked again "perhaps I should prepare some of this for you to taste, how is that?"

"You are going to prepare it?" Harry asked and Helen nodded "Can I see?" she laughed again and nodded.

"Come." He stood up, intent of walking by her side… that's until she picked him up from the ground and held his small figure like he was her son. This movement caught him by surprise, and he stared at her unbelievingly. "What?" she asked, a smile never leaving her lips "You look at me as if you've never been carried before". Harry shook his head… and for the first time since they met, she lost her smile "Your parents never carried you?" again he shook his head, bitterness getting a hold of him.

"They died when I was 1"

Helen look horrified for a moment, before pushing his head to the crook of her neck, taking him in a tight embrace.

"My poor child" she said with emotion "don't you worry Harry" her words came out as a whisper in his ear "I will make sure you don't miss up anything anymore, you hear?"

He nodded, not really understanding what was going on, but feeling truly warm and comfortable in her arms. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would be able to pretend that this was his real mother taking care of him.

--

From his secluded spot near the cockpit, Marco spied on the scene between Helen and the boy; he had always liked her – even if she didn't like him –, because she was an easy-to-be-around person… and she loved children. But even he had questioned the Count when he had asked her to go with him to London, and act as a flying steward.

After all, she hated the job.

Helen had protested too, but the Count spoke with her in private and she relented.

And now, after seeing her interacting with the child, he knew just _why_. Apparently, when she got into her 'Mother-mode' as he liked to call it, she held an amazing resemblance with Lily Potter, or at least the way the Count had described her earlier that week.

His smile grew stronger when he heard the Potter boy's laughter from the plane's kitchen.

With a bit of luck, Harry would be smiling more often in just a matter of weeks.

'_That'_ he thought _'Is a cause good enough to cleanse all our troubles and doubts about the adoption'_

--

Faithful to Marco's prediction, the plane landed in Berlin's Airport, finally stopping in a private hangar.

Harry barely noticed their landing, nor the stop, as he was busy eating and talking with Helen, however he did notice the moment the door opened to admit a striking woman covered in a fur coat, behind her came a cute little girl with golden curls and a pair of silvery blue eyes; She brightened up at the sight of Marco and ran inside shouting a loud "Daddy!" and jumping into his arms.

"Hello beautiful! How was school?" he asked after kissing her forehead "Did you enjoy your new class mates?" the girl nodded with decision. Deep inside Harry felt a pang of jealousy… it would be nice to have had a normal family. The woman in the fur coat spoke briefly with Marco and then left.

"Harry, I want you to meet Irene, my daughter."

"Hello Irene" he waved and she blushed cutely… the kid appeared to be about 4.

"Hello!" she returned his wave "Are you the kid my uncle has been talking about?" Harry was amazed by her proper use of English... '_Hell she speaks better that Dudley and she's half his age_'

"Yes, he is darling. And he will be staying at the castle with us."

"Yay!" she bounced in her father's arms

"Hold it, _castle?_" Harry asked, not truly believing what he was hearing

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Marco asked and continued after seeing the boy shaking his head "Damn me and my memory. Yes, as his Highness is of royal blood he lives in a castle. Drakengard Castle to be exact… here have this." He handed him a piece of paper "It's the address, so you can look past the '_fidelius_' charm" Harry blinked

"He has the whole castle under fidelius?" Marco and the girl nodded.

The door to the plane closed after admitting one last person, a woman that should have been no more than 30, with jet black hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Ah! Milady Silver, so nice of you to join us." Everyone did a reverence to the woman when Marco noticed her.

"Nice to see you are well Giovanni. Sorry I'm late"

"Not at all milady, you are just in time, we got here a little early." The woman smiled at the courtesy, and offered a nod to the rest of the crew before choosing to sit behind Harry.

As she passed, the Boy-Who-Lived noticed her attire: she wore a silver top that did little to cover her huge bosom and let a few visible patches of light bronze skin, a flat abdomen and what seemed to be the upper part of a tattoo whose true figure was covered by long tight black pants, on her feet she wore one inch high heels covered in diamonds. To Harry she smelled of adventure and power… and royalty too.

"Ummm, hello?" he asked hesitantly but the woman paid him no mind while asking for a Cobbler Champagne

"_What do you want boy?_" she hissed back, her words filled with venom.

"Forgive our bad manners milady; this is Harry Potter, Lord Drakengard's new protégé." Helen interrupted with a small scowl; she had never liked the sour woman, and she liked her less now.

Lady Silver scowled "I don't share Drake's interests in stray children" was her only answer before turning around face the window, where the snowy skies of Berlin were the only thing visible.

The four-hour flight was pretty fun with Irene on-board; she made quick jokes and loved running and playing all over the place, only respecting Lady Silver's space. And Helen was looking after the both of them as if they were both her children… something that Harry was beginning to enjoy. By being with them, Harry found out what it would have been to have a normal family.

As quickly as they met, Irene had adopted him as his older brother, and he found himself being content, It was certainly nice having a little sister, even if she was a bit of a tomboy.

From her he found out that the Count wasn't able to have children, so he had practically adopted them all; them being her father – and her mother when she was alive – she and other three children, two boys and one girl; the oldest boy was Rob: he was 10 and treated everybody right; then was Michel, the second boy who was 9 and looked as if he had been 'smelling poop' all the time, according to the little girl; finally there was Elizabeth: she was 6 as well and had come from somewhere in South America. According to Irene, Elizabeth hated her name so she always asked everyone to call her _Liz_, that and both girls were best friends.

When the pilot announced their descent, Harry glanced outside through the window to find them flying over a not-so-small patch of land, making it hard for him to believe it really was an island.

"Welcome to Faroe Islands" spoke the Captain through the speaker "Today's weather will be cold" the rest of the passengers laughed at the joke "His highness has sent word that he will be waiting for everyone in the Hangar" Harry noticed how everyone perked up after the announce, even Lady Silver seemed to brighten.

--

"Sir! The plane is beginning its descent now"

"Good, did they get my message?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ensemble an escort, we're expecting several important visits"

"Yes sir!" the man saluted with a stiff reverence and left.

"This day is starting to look up."

--

The door swung open and a man in military attire walked in carrying furcoats for everyone in the plane, behind him was another man with a massive amount of medals over his chest. His hair was almost completely white and had an eye-patch over his left eye; he looked at everyone warily.

"General" Lady Silver took a step forward

"Ah! Milady, we were waiting for you. How was your trip?"

"Not bad" she shrugged and accepted the coat the older man offered "My brother?"

"Right this way madam" The girl smiled sadly and followed the General. The last Harry saw of her was when she entered a small room.

As foretold, the inside space of the Hangar was cold… as in _freaking_ cold, actually. Helen made sure he was well covered, before picking him up from the ground and walking behind the others. In front of them Harry saw Irene smiling back at him over her father's shoulder; they were taken to the same room into which Lady Silver had disappeared before.

Unlike the rest of the building which looked to be part of a military compound, the inside of the office was quite cozy, with a soft carpet not unlike the one on the plane, covering the cold metal floor; there was a circular mahogany desk with seven chairs, and a chimney by the end of the room. The General was standing by the door while Lady Silver sobbed against the chest of an affable looking man who held her by the waist. This new person had light brownish hair neatly cut, Fu Manchu mustache and his skin a light bronze tone; his eyes were pools of gold shimmering with joy and an unexpressed power, while his clothes were very expensive-looking, combining red, white and gold.

He spoke to Lady Silver in a language Harry hadn't heard before.

It was the sound of Irene's surprised gasp at the sight of the couple what brought the man's eyes to the rest of them. He placed a tender peck on the woman's forehead before turning to the others. Harry, being so engrossed in the scene before him, did not notice Helen's brief scowl; with a sigh she placed him on the ground.

"Welcome back, everybody" his voice was crystal clear, and so strong that The-Boy-Who-Lived had the impression that he might as well be talking with the sonorous incantation.

In an instant Irene was hugging one of his legs as Marco gave him a friendly hug, The man who Harry thought would be the Count, took Irene off his leg and made her sit on his shoulders, earning a squeal from the little girl.

"Ah! Come here boy!" was all the warning he ever had before the older man gave him a vice-grip hug. "It makes me happy to see you've accepted my proposal" For some strange reason, Harry felt safe in this man's embrace… it was as if a part of his parents had rubbed off on him… or vice versa. The way this man held him was the way he had always imagined his father would "now let me look at you" he was set free from the hug and placed back on earth, as the count knelt to take a better look "Good gods! You are indeed the vivid image of your parents"

"I get that a lot" stated Harry looking a little embarrassed at the older man's antics.

"As did your father, or so he said." The man smiled a true smile, full of friendship and actual caring… one he had only seen before on his few friends and Dumbledore from his first years at Hogwarts in his previous life. "Alas! Where are my manners" he offered Harry his hand to shake "I'm Drake, Count of Drakengard and your new tutor from this day on."

"Pleased to meet you sir" Harry shook the man's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, son. Now, how about a cup of hot cocoa on our ride home?"


	6. What family is like

:6:

The ride 'home' was eventful to say the least, they sat inside a black 4X4 Land Rover with its interior conditioned to look like a limousine, crossing field after field filled with people wearing military outfits.

"The Count is the head of an organization that's been around for more a millennia." Drake smiled at Marco's explanation "It's known as the 'Dragon Force' and is devoted to the training of special and tactical armed forces, magical or otherwise, from all around the globe."

Outside of their vehicle Harry spotted several groups of people wearing uniforms of different colors and training in different areas: Martial arts and self defense, light and heavy weaponry, plane and helicopter flight lessons, Tank maneuvering, tactics… the list was endless. A particular nasty bump in the road made the boy jump in his seat and smack his nose against the cold glass; He looked at the Count to find him unfazed and unmoving, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"You might want to fasten your seatbelt" patronized the driver looking through the mirror and directly at him.

"Now, back to track: Apart from this business, his highness has a tendency adopt stray children as his own, and training them into grownups who will someday affect the world's course-"

"Quite a stupid tendency if you ask me" interrupted Lady Silver, who also rode with them; Drake merely shrugged and threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Perhaps, but you must admit that we still owe this world for taking us in. It's just a matter of balance, dear. To give others what we were given." The woman frowned but nodded, and resumed looking through the window.

"I take you're adopted too?" Harry asked the Count, and the man nodded.

"You could say that. I was adopted by my teacher… long before we learned that I was part of a missing branch of the royal family… a distant branch if you will, but in our society it still counts." Harry nodded, it made some sense.

"As I was saying" continued the proud father of Irene who was comfortably sleeping on his arms "This was the case for people like Alastor Moody and Gellert Grindelwald, among others you might find yourself knowing of" by the end of the last sentence, Harry was staring wide eyed at the nobleman.

"You trained Mad-eye Moody?" Drake nodded "Wow!"

"You'd be amazed to know that he wasn't the most gifted of the children his age, most thought he might as well be a squib for the poor level of magic he showed… but after a few years he was the first of his class, outdoing all the bullies that had bothered him." The man smiled and looking straight at him added "Harry, I wish to make you note that being here doesn't make you great by itself, it takes time, effort and a will strong enough to keep you pushing forward to the very end."

"I understand sir" Harry nodded he already felt a thrill, ust thinking about starting the training.

"Also, you don't have to call me sir; I would be glad if you could consider calling me 'father'" Drake grinned at Harry's astounded face "I know you love your parents very much, and I do not wish you to forget them at all. I too loved them both when they were my students at Hogwarts." The boy nodded gravely "I have no doubt that they would have been thrilled to know you were training with us, but would surely understand if you ever wanted to be adopted into a new family." Seeing as the boy was about to argue, he added "I do not expect for this change anytime soon, just consider it alright? In the mean time, please call me Drake." Harry merely sighed and again assumed his occupancy of staring at the exterior of the car, wishing that Helen had come with them.

--

After nearly an hour of dirt tracks, the car finally pulled away from the road. As everyone got down, Harry noticed they were currently standing near a high cliff that fell directly into the frozen sea… nothing else was in sight. He frowned, maybe the address in the paper had been wrong… he looked back to where Marco and Irene were… they seemed to be waiting for something…

A sudden tremor got him on guard.

"Here it comes" claimed Drake closing his eyes and slowly raising his hands into the air.

The force of the tremors grew until a booming sound was heard, from the bottom of the cliff started rising a white tower… and another, and another…

Five towers rose from the endless waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean, closely followed by an enormous white wall lighted by flaring torches and lamps. The Castle had been built over a floating island which only accesses were either by air or through the draw bridge that was being lowered at the moment.

All in all, the place had to be almost as big as Hogwarts castle.

"Welcome to my humble home" Drake grinned at Lady Silver's rolling eyes before walking over the bridge and into the castle, the cars forgotten outside.

--

Once inside, Harry found himself staring at a great hall with pearl colored marble floors, and a red carpet parting straight from the door to the stairs on the other end, and from there to the upper floors. Along the hall could be seen only three doors, two to each of his sides, and the last at the top of the first flight of stairs. Directly on his right was a waiting room, where several important-looking people waited, surely to have a word or two with the Count.

However, his attention was drawn to the bottom of the stairs from where Drake's voice boomed: "Children, come meet your new brother" the upper floors corridor's suddenly filled with the sounds of hurried steps and three children appeared.

Harry was amazed to discover that Irene's description of the other boys was more than accurate. Rob had indeed a gentle air about him, but Harry wasn't fooled, for behind his loose shirt he could see we was already a muscle wall; the other boy, Michel reminded him of Snape on his worst days… only much less greasy, as this boy seemingly knew what a bath was; as for the girl… well, let's just say that Irene had forgotten to tell him of the girl's intense, electric-blue eyes, and that her magical aura packed a punch he had only once felt from Dumbledore durinf the Department of Misteries Fiasco.

Drake smiled at the sight of his 'children'. "Everyone, say hello to Harry Potter; he will be staying with us from now on." As unexpected as it was, none reacted at the mention of his name "Harry, let me introduce you to the rest of my family." He motioned the children to approach. "This young man here is Robert" the ten year old boy approached Harry and shook his hand with an iron grip.

"Call me Rob" his voice was grave even for a child, but his smile never faltered.

"This is Michel, whose parents left him in our care for a while." The boy moved as if he was walking on air, he only nodded, deciding that he was better than a Potter any day… and Harry found himself already disliking him. '_Just what I needed, another Malfoy'_

"At last, but not least, is our beautiful Elizabeth"

"_DAD!_" she reproached "I've told you not to call me that! Geez!" Harry smiled at her… she was really like Tonks. Her eyes left the older man's face to focus on Harry, inside them he saw a light grow as a small smile painted her lips. "Sorry about that, the old man gets senile at times. The name is Liz". Harry was a little surprised when the Count roared in laughter.

"A pleasure" the boy answered shaking her hand "So…" he glanced at the man and the others.

"Father, shouldn't we take Harry to his room?" Rob intervened smiling at the old man.

"Yes… yes, you are right Rob." The man calmed down and took a glance at Harry "Come". The count stopped, looking as if he had suddenly had a reveling idea; he grinned "Race you to the room" and he sprinted forward and up the stairs.

"No fair!" shouted Liz, giving chase

"Get him!" shouted Rob grinning while inviting Harry to follow them. Michel shrugged and went elsewhere.

Harry ran to the top of the stairs and into the second floor right corridor, which was as wide as a car. Rob was right in front of him and they where closing on Liz whose dirty blond hair swayed with every step. Suddenly she stopped and both boys had to apply air brakes as to not crash into her.

"Where did he go?" she asked looking all around; They were standing on one of the furthest corners of the corridor, around them there were only two doors and another corridor leading to a flight of stairs that headed up. The whole place was illuminated by the few rays of the sun coming through the windows and electric lamps that turned on when you walked by.

In short, he could have gone just anywhere.

"_Not fair_" the girl fumed "he knew he haven't had time to investigate all the twists and turns of this place, while he's had years of practice." Rob nodded

"Never mind that; I might have an idea of where Harry is going to sleep..."

"_WHAAAAT!_" The girl's shout made the boys cover their ears "Why didn't you say that before?"

"You never asked" Harry grinned while the girl mumbled to herself about stupid boys.

They followed the older boy into a secret passage that led to the fourth floor; he shushed them before crossing another corridor. Robert followed the new corridor until it bent right, from there he risked a glance around the corner and quickly turned with a big smile painted on his face "Bingo" he whispered.

The three children looked around and found Drake looking smug while walking to the only room with its door open. They shrunk back when the older man looked around.

"Ok, we need a plan to get him before he gets us?" Liz stated and Harry looked confused.

Rob explained "We always play these games with Dad; he claims it to be part of our training." Harry nodded, deciding he would do his best for the sake of the team.

"Eureka!" the girl shouted, gaining a smack in the head from the dark-skinned boy.

"Shh!" he murmured while looking around the corner, and discovered that fortunately Drake hadn't heard them "good, he didn't hear us"

"Sorry" mumbled the girl biting her lower lip. "Anyhow, I've got the perfect plan. First, we'll…"

--

The Count inspected the room and found it perfect, he'd have to praise the cleaning squads for their great job… they had had only two hours to transform an empty room into the living quarters for the boy-who-lived… he was clueless as to where they had got the furniture.

"Eureka!" he heard a shout from behind and smiled, instantly recognizing the voice; he hadn't hoped they catching up with him so fast… perhaps Robert had been doing more exploring these days.

"Very well, I shall not disappoint them" the count murmured, disappearing in a flash of fire.

--

Elizabeth and Harry walked calmly to his soon-to-be room pretending all was good.

"And here we are" she opened the door for him.

"Amazing" declared the boy with no need to fake his amazement.

The room was bigger than the whole Dursley's house: it had a full size waiting room, a terrace with a table and four metal chairs, a kitchen and a small bar; Liz entered the room to open a double door that led to what would be Harry's bedroom, equipped with a four post bed with linen sheets and a chimney with an ever roaring fire, to its right was a clear crystal windows from floor to ceiling and on the exact opposite was a door that lead to the changing room and a bathroom with a shower and what appeared to be a Jacuzzi, but made completely of wood.

"Wow, they gave you an ofuro!" the girl squealed running to the bathroom and feeling the soft wooden surface "You're busted buddy, because I'm definitely having a bath here every once in a while" she grinned mischievously, making him blush.

"Erm… ofuro?" Harry asked trying hard not to think anything of what the girl had just said; 'I have to remember these are kids, while I'm not'; he walked slowly over to the shower.

"Japanese bath" she explained "You're supposed to brush and rinse your body outside, and then lay down in the hot water of the tub. It's so totally relaxing." Her simple smile made him forget what ever evil thoughts he had had.

"I thought the Count was supposed to be here" he mused frowning, Liz was about to answer when somebody beat her to it

"And here he is" both kids turned to be received by a jet of warm water and a booming voice "got ya!" Liz jumped into the bathtub for cover while Harry did the same behind the crystal door of the shower. From his spot Harry could clearly see that the Count had not conjured water, as he had thought at first, but rather had a jet of water coming directly through an open window, water floated on the air, without touching anything until it reached the man's hand, from where it was warmed and shot with mild force; 'how the hell does he do that?' he asked himself.

Unfortunately, Liz wasn't doing as well as she had hoped, because the Count had only to raise his aim a little to make the water crash in the wall and pour inside the tub. Harry, opened the door to help, but the man had anticipated this and created a new jet of water that hit the boy directly on the chest; it wasn't unpleasant, but man was it annoying.

At that very moment the count realized something he hadn't noticed before

"Hadn't Robert come with you?"

"He did" answered the boy from behind the Count while smacking him on the head with a pillow, the sudden attack distracted him and his water cannons stopped.

"Hey! Whoever said anything about pillow fighting?" the man complained, but conjured a pillow out of thin air and hit the boy on the head too "touché!"

While the others pounded each other with feather pillows, Harry ran to help Liz out of her predicament.

"Thanks" she murmured when she was finally able to climb up from the tub, looking like a nearly drown cat. "The man is _soo_ going to regret soaking us" she grinned mischievously and wandlessly conjured a pillow of her own. "Bansai!" she roared entering the fight, with Harry close behind.

Less than five minutes later the three children where on top of the man, mercilessly tickling him into surrender.

"Hahahaha… Stop… hahahaha I-I surrender! hahahahaha" with smug smiles, the children collapsed to the floor.

The man glanced over at his children with happiness painted on his face "guys, what say you we give young Mr. Potter here a welcome, Drakengard's style?" both Rob and Liz smiled wickedly while Harry could only look at them with mild confusion.

"Charge!" shouted the girl rolling to her knees and tickling Harry.


	7. questions and stories

:7:

Later that night, as Harry lay comfortably on his new bed, his mind was taking it's time to adjust to the changes and plan ahead.

'_Ok, so apparently only Rob and Liz have accepted the Count's offer to be his children, while Michel has not'_ he frowned but let things go _'I won't be deciding any time soon, so we might as well leave it be for a while.'_

'_Now, the first I'll do is convince Drake to find scabbers and free Sirius, then I'll need to find Nicholas Flamel and convince him to destroy the philosopher's stone… that or destroying it myself; Also I'd better deal with Barty Crouch Jr. before he tries anything.'_ The boy sighed, there were just too many things he had to do _'Then there's getting the Malfoys, the Horcruxes, Belatrix Lestrange, Fudge and the Toad Woman, breaking Ron's nose, Snape.'_

He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't hear a man walking to his bed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" The boy jumped in surprise. Drake sat on his bed, still fully clothed.

"A little" Harry smiled sadly "I just realized there's so many thing to do… and I'm not even counting your training" the man smiled

"Just remember to take it easy, we have more than enough time. And speaking of training; I need to ask you a couple of questions" Harry nodded for him to continue "The first one is more of a request: Harry, I know nothing of your story; I was only informed by your Death that you were in dire need of training. I'd like to hear this story from your lips, so that we can act accordingly" again the boy smiled "And as your foster father and guardian, I will do everything in my power to help you, _but_ you must know now that all the training and resources are not free-"

"I must pay for them?" Harry interrupted, looking furious "how in heavens am I going to do that?"

"Simple" Drake smiled "As I will not take your parent's money, you will have to work for me. Now, this serves two purposes: The first and most important is that you will make a name for yourself, so you can be more than just 'the-boy-who-lived'; and the second is to earn your own money, which is always good, for you will depend on nobody. I'm most sure these two reasons will appeal to you, am I right?"

Harry pondered this for a few moments before answering "Yes, you're totally right. I always thought it was a royal pain in the ass" the Count cringed at the curse "to be known only by surviving… something it wasn't my doing at all, but my mother's."

"I will ask of you Harry, one thing I ask to all of my children: moderate your language. This means no _cursing_ in my presence or my home. Thank you." Harry clapped his mouth shut and murmured a quiet 'sorry' "Good. Now, onto my second question I want you to ponder this very carefully, and know that I will not take 'revenge' as an answer." Harry frowned, he didn't like where this was going "¿Why do you want to be trained by me? Know only that we will not begin with your training until you have reached a _fulfilling _answer" Potter was about to protest, but Drake raised his hand for silence. "In the mean time, we can address all this 'things' that trouble you, so that you might have a good night's sleep."

The noble man stood up and walked away "Now forget about everything and go to sleep, he have quite the agenda tomorrow. Good Night." The man left then.

'Whatever am I going to do now?'

--

The next morning Harry was roused early by a maid, who also brought 'Lord Drakengard's' invitation to have breakfast with the rest of the family. As an added surprise the woman gave him some parcels, inside which were few new clothes: two pairs of jeans, one blue and the other black; two shirts, the first emerald green and the second gold and red a pair of black converse snickers, two pair of dress shoes, one black and one brown and two belts. The last parcel had underwear, socks, gloves a scarf and other necessities.

All the clothes where his size.

Five minutes later Harry was down at the table wearing his black jeans, and green shirt and black shoes.

"Good morning" Harry greeted the group without looking, and was surprised to hear the chorus of voices. Seemingly everyone was there, Marco and his wife, a couple Generals, Irene, Liz, Rob and Michel. The Count sat at the very head of the table, ever smiling. The children where the sitting at Drake's left, leaving a chair for Harry between Rob and Liz; while at his right sat an empty chair.

"Come on sleepy head, we're waiting for you" shouted Liz from her seat

Most of the breakfast was spent between jokes and small talking, at the end everyone stood, with the children, bar Harry, went to continue on their training

"Irene's training too?" Harry asked Marco When he passed him on the door.

"Yes" the father smiled proudly "Most children start training at age five, but she didn't want to wait." Shaking Harry's hand, he left to work. Just then Drake approached.

"Harry?" the boy turned around and found that the same man that had received them on the plane was there "Let me introduce you to General Jeremy Smith, he is in charge of the island's security and an old friend of mine."

"A pleasure" Harry smiled shaking the man's hand. He seemed older than the Count.

"Likewise" answered the older man "now, if you excuse me your highness, I have issues that need my attention."

Drake waved him away.

"Now Harry, are you ready?"

"Ready? Is this about the questions you gave me yesterday?" Drake shook his head

"No, but you can choose to answer them now if you want."

"Sure."

They moved to the Count's study; the place was well organized with shelves filled with books behind and to his left, a computer on his desk, and mementos and pictures of what Harry thought were Drake's other children: he had almost two dozen pictures, many more diplomas and trophies (including an Oscar and two Grammies) dedicated to different people.

"Are all those from the other kids you've adopted?" He asked pointing towards the shelves with pictures.

"Yes, each and everyone of them are my pride and honor" the man smile broadened "It also serves to remind me that no matter where you come from, you can always do good to the world. Given enough motivation, a man can change his destiny." He walked to a picture that looked as old as time, where he was sitting on the ground and carrying a small baby in his arms "Children are in the world to teach us elders about life in a way that you cannot hope to ignore, Harry. When you have your own you will learn many things from patience and changing diapers to accepting death, other will even make you see the world differently."

"Are you proud of them?" Harry asked, wondering if he'd ever be a memory in that wall too.

The man's eyes twinkled "Of all of them, even those with which I had the most problems. I'm proud and honored to be considered the parent of every man and woman whose memories are displayed on this wall, Magical and Norms. Some were easy to love, and others had me wishing that I could just jump out of the window of the tallest tower and smash myself against the soil below" the comment made Harry look at him funny; Drake shrugged "Paternity is not as easy as it is rewarding. But we digress" the man took a seat in front of the desk and asked Harry to join him "Now tell me Harry, where do you come from?"

"Well, the first thing I ever remember was…" With those words, Harry begun telling the story of his previous life, down to each and every small detail, as he thought he owed the count a fair explanation, and also as a way of earning his thrust. He would need it for his future plans.

He talked about the Dursleys, then his Hogwarts letter and Hagrid, his first time on platform 9¾; Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Quidditch and his many theories about Snape; then he spoke of the philosopher's stone and Quirrel, and afterwards about Dumbledore's explanation of his mother's sacrifice. "Ah yes, the blood guards" was all Drake said before motioning him to continue his tale. So Harry continues onto his second year and Tom Riddle, the Chamber of secrets, the Basilisk and Ginny. "But it was until my sixth year that I learned the true importance of the diary, as it turned out to be one of Tom's Horcruxes"

"Horcruxes?" The count asked moving forward in his seat

"It's what's keeping Voldemort alive" Harry clarified and sighed "It would be better if we leave that for the end"

The older man nodded and reclined back in his chair. Thus Harry continued, talking about Sirius, dementors, Lupin and the shrieking shack, and later about Wormtail as being his parent's true secret keeper. Then he launched himself into the story about his fourth year and the tri-wizard tournament; later he talked about the prophecy and the department of mysteries… and Sirius' death. His eyes watered at the memory, and had to take a few long calming breaths before being able to continue; then he told his mentor about his sixth year and the hunt for Horcruxes… and Dumbledore's death. And finally about he being captured and killed not a month after.

It was almost midnight by the time he finished.

"Very well" conceded the Count "Why don't you take a nice warm bath and then go to sleep, tomorrow we'll take a look at your godfather's situation." Harry nodded and left, still fighting back the tears.

"Most interesting… I must have a word with Albus before the end of the week, but first…" he left for his own quarters, where he found Lady Silver staring soundlessly at the starry skies, wearing nothing but a baby doll.

"_Silver_" he pronounced her name in their native tongue. She turned around with pain tainting the golden pools that were her eyes.

"_I was thinking of him_" she said, noting that Drake saddened too "_Flame, are we ever going to be able to forget?_" the male approached and took her in his arms.

"_I don't know babe, but as far as I can see, we won't._" she sniffled as tears started pouring down

"_I miss our baby so much_" she sobbed louder "_sometimes I wish my fate had been his._"

"_Me too love; but then we would all have perished, and there would be no hope left for our kind._"

"_I know. But that doesn't makes it hurt any less._" She burrowed her face in his chest inhaling his sweet and warm scent. It had always soothed her.

"_Let it be. It's the past; we were left to live the present._" His hands caressed her curves, earning a most desired moan from her. "_Let us have a night free of old memories, let us make new ones to last a lifetime_" he tilted her head up and closed her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

"_Yes_" she moaned into the kiss "_love me tonight, brother of mine_" the man paused the kiss to look into her eyes, they were most glazed.

"_Silver, you know I'm the alpha male of our race; you shouldn't be calling me 'brother' anymore."_ She clawed at his chest, tearing the clothes but making no harm to his rock-hard body.

"_But it is so erotic, isn't it?_" he chuckled, moving to kiss and bite her neck

"_You bet, my baby sister._" She hissed when his elongated fangs penetrated her silken skin.

With a puff of smoke and fire, they disappeared from the room.

--

The next day, Harry found himself walking through the unfamiliar streets of downtown London. He had been taken by General Smith, as the Count wouldn't be available for a while. The man was under direct orders to help Harry buy clothes and other supplies he might need; to carry everything they had taken four cadets, and Harry found that from them only one was friendly enough to talk to him. His name was William.

"Is this your first time visiting London?" Will asked, having received the General's permission to speak freely with the boy

"Yes." It wasn't totally a lie as in his previous life he had been there, just not in this one.

"Should I be your guide?"

"Sure" the older boy was eighteen, and had just recently arrived with his comrades to the Island; so he was in a situation pretty much like his… only that instead of being asked questions about his purpose, he was given to sign a 'complete secrecy' contract and another where he forfeited all former allegiances until his training had finished, as well as an oath to never mention any details of the training they underwent. No one was accepted until he or she had accepted these three rules.

The group came in and out of several stores, looking for clothes, books and other supplies Harry might have a need for. He had been inside a particular bookstore looking for nothing in particular when a small voice interrupted him.

"I'd be best if you avoid that one, it has no real useful information. Nothing new at least" Harry turned to see a small girl about his age, with brown eyes and bushy brown hair, she wore a cute white dress. _'No way'_ his mind shouted. "Here, this one's better" smiling, she handed him a much larger book that looked older than hell.

"Hermione?" Called a woman's sweet voice from the counter "We're leaving"

"Coming mom!" she ran to the counter only turning around to wave at him "Bye, bye"

Harry gaped at the girl leaving while Will approached from behind "You ready Casanova? I didn't know kids your age even liked girls… Hell, I didn't." Harry shook his head

"No… I… know her." Will thought he understood

"And she didn't even recognize you… evil witches them all. Don't worry pal I'm sure a good glass of whisky will help… and a milkshake for you" the teen parted, laughing at his own joke.

'_I must remember she knows nothing yet'_ Harry mused '_She hasn't even been told she's a witch… and I'm the only one who knows everything.'_ With a smile he left the bookstore, he'd have to meet all his friends again… and enemies too; fortunately he'd now be able to make better decisions.

"And he saw all was good" he pronounced walking behind the General to their next stop.


	8. Mission: Infiltration

:8:

"Wake up sleepy head!" Harry opened his eyes to find Liz seated on his bed and shaking him not too gentle "Good, you're awake. Now go dress while I get the others"

"What's going on?" he asked still half asleep.

"Father is back! With presents!" the girl ran away, only then did Harry notice she was wearing a pajama with painted teddy bears; _'girls'_ he thought, rolling his eyes

It had been almost a week since Harry had arrived at the castle and was beginning to get a hang of his surroundings. Fortunately, as he had had more time to wander than his friends, he found a few shortcuts unknown to them; one of them was a slide that led from the fourth floor to the hall… and was so nice a ride that he used it almost every day to get to breakfast.

He got dressed and used the shortcut to arrive at the main hall where both Liz and Irene were trying to snatch one of the boxes Drake carried in his arms.

"Good morning Harry, slept well?" the man seemed battered and tired, he even had bags under his eyes.

"What ever happened to you?" the man was about to answer when Liz interrupted.

"You don't really want to know. Just come down here and help us with the presents." Harry chuckled but did as told.

Apparently most of the boxes contained a few items the children had asked for months prior. Apart from the toys and other stuff, they all received a wand.

"They are provisional, until you are of age to go to school and have picked your own" the Count addressed and waved them away. Only Harry stayed put.

"Sir, can I have a word with you?" Drake yawned while stretching his back.

"What is it son?"

"I'd like to give you my answer." This seemed to somber the man, as a full awareness awakened in his eyes, he nodded and led them to his study. "But I'd like to have a question answered before"

"Go ahead"

"Why not 'revenge'?" Drake sighed.

"Harry, you must understand this now as I won't repeat it again." The kid nodded "If you make all your life about revenge, you will most likely become that which you hunt. Your soul will be a barren place where no positive emotions can bloom. Revenge is like that; you can use it to fuel your determination, yes, but don't fight with hate and anger in your heart because it will destroy you." Harry frowned, deep in thought "you see, if you make your life revolve around taking revenge for Voldemort's actions. Once you are free of him, the rest of your life will be meaningless; your soul will revolt at that, spiraling downwards to create the very thing you swore to destroy. You will need someone to antagonize you, so that you can live to have your 'revenge'." Drake shook his head. "And as I am sure you do not wish to become Voldemort's successor, I asked you to think for anything but revenge. Revenge is what made Voldemort what he is."

Harry nodded gravely, giving himself some time to digest the answer.

"Then I think I have your answer"

"Let's hear it then"

"Because it's right" The man waited for him to continue, but Harry didn't. Drake sighed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." Harry smiled

"I know, I was only testing you" Drake chuckled at the irony "In reality I was tempted to mention revenge, but as you said, it would not only be wrong but unfair to the memory of my parents. Thus I gave it thought and found the reason I would be content with."

"Good. Let's hear it then"

"What you told me the other day changed my perspective: I stopped thinking about what I didn't like or what I wanted to prevent, and started thinking about what I _actually_ _wanted._ So I'm going to tell you what I want of life.

"I want a life were I'm surrounded by friends, a world where I can actually decide what to do with my life. I want to get to know and travel with my godfather; I want a cute girlfriend and get married to the girl I love… and probably have kids of my own." Drake gave him a small smile "I want to be able to enjoy life while I'm young. I want to live in peace among my loved ones, and most importantly, _I want to live my life without having to worry whether either me or my loved ones are in peril_" Harry's voice had risen a few levels, and his body was trembling with barely contained emotion. He eyed the older man and saw his smile widen.

"Then let's get to it Mr. Potter, we have wasted more than enough time."

--

Drake had given Harry a letter, which he had to deliver to a guy called 'Sensei Black' in Drake's own words. Yet finding the man had proved a test in itself, as he never seemed to stop moving.

Finally, after three hours of looking, Harry asked a man who led him to the teacher.

"Sensei Black, this kid is looking for you" the man made a reverence before leaving.

Harry was left with a short man with black hair, tanned skin and black eyes, he wore a complete black training Gi with a black belt.

"May I ask who you are boy?" Harry handed the man the letter before answering

"Harry Potter, sir. The Count sent me to you-"

"To begin your training, I see" the man interrupted reading the letter. "Very well kid, go get changed into your Gi so we may start. From now on, you shall address me as Sensei, not Sir."

"Yes sensei."

Harry found out that Sensei Black taught Martial Arts and self-defense to more than one group. They were divided by the color of their belts rather than age. Since his belt was white, he took his place near the others in his same condition… most were adults.

"Now I have to get you all people on your feet in the next six months so that we might take a look at the possibility of you earning your next belt. First of all I will make you notice something" the man took a CD player and placed a disk on it and pushed 'play' "This song shall be your hymn for the rest of your years in this place, so you might as well learn the lyrics."

With those words, Harry started his training full of hopes and certainty… unbeknown to him was the fact that:

_This is ten percent luck,_

_Twenty percent skill,_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure,_

_Fifty percent pain,_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

--

Harry collapsed on the bed feeling exhausted and sore all over "Damn", Sensei black had them do 10 laps around the base, making that an almost 5 Km race; and then they had to do 30 push-ups, 30 squats in addition to the warm-up exercises. Becoming strong was much more complicated and hard that what he had thought before "_damn_."

He made his body move to the shower and taking a bath before falling asleep.

--

Early the next morning.

"Wake up!" Harry rose at the shout echoing inside his head.

"Who? Where? What? Where's the fire?" the boy jumped from the bed clutching his wand, prepared to cast anyone into oblivion. But there was no emergency; it was only sensei Black who stood before him in his training clothes and frowning like mad.

"Quit playing boy, it's getting late for your training. Get dressed!" the Sensei parted before shouting back "you'll start every day at 5 am sharp, look up!"

"Yes, sensei!" Harry shouted back, closing his eyes and silently cursing his luck '_what have I gotten myself into this time?_'

--

_**AT THE BURROW - FEW MONTHS LATER**_

-

It was nearly three in the morning and all was silent as everyone was asleep. There were no Weasley twins to cause explosions, or kids shouting or girls playing with dolls; the only sound was the sound snoring of the Weasley mother, Molly.

Meanwhile downstairs, the door opened with a soft click; followed by a murmured "we're in."

Four small figures wearing all black jump suits, last generation night vision goggles and other gadgets that would have made any Secret Service member drool with envy walked inside the home. "Command, check for any signs of movement on the radar and warn us"

An older voice answered through the nearly mute comm. channel that linked the teams to the base "Done Snake" and a second later he talked again "the only signal of movement is coming from the third floor; it's too small to be human."

"Good. Sparrow, Black, get the package; Moon and I will cover you."

"Roger" the two bigger figures moved without making a single sound to the stairs, while the other two followed not too close behind watching every step the others took.

Black and sparrow climbed up the first fly of stair without problems. It was only when they reached the top of the next one that Command's voice interrupted them

"Warning group one, there's movement right in front of you." Both teams stopped dead on their tracks.

"Activate shadows, now!" whispered Snake through the channel, and at the same time they all melted into the shadows; they would be covered from the prying eyes as long as they didn't move.

A little redhead girl came out of the room directly in front of team one and walked all the way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and back to her room to sleep.

"It's only the little girl, keep moving." Snake commanded and kept hiking to the next floor.

Team one reached the last floor and the one and only room there had its door ajar and sound snoring came from within. Black approached the first, overlooking the entirety of the room with his night vision goggles. There were two redheads inside, the smaller one was the one snoring while the older slept on a bed too small for him, near his bed was a cage holding a murky old rat.

"Package sighted" murmured Black "your turn sparrow" the other figure nodded and moved ever so silent and carefully across the room, one couldn't even hear him breathing. He got across the younger boy's bed and to the very end of the room.

"Remember Sparrow, we just need the rat, leave the cage." he didn't get a response, but Snake was aware that whenever Sparrow was focused on one task, he would block out everything else.

Without so much as a noise, he opened the cage and extracted the rat. Unfortunately the animal woke up and started squeaking loudly.

"Merde!" cursed the man running for the door while securing the package inside a leather bag. The older redhead woke up before he could leave the room.

"What's going on here?" demanded Percy Weasley just before a dart embedded on his upper arm; he passed out before he could say more.

But the damage was done, because the parents woke up as if woken by some kind of silent alarm.

Snake and Moon ran to their partners while drawing out their guns. A door bursting open made them backtrack, and from it came the two parents, which fortunately for team two, didn't appear to have seen them.

"Leave my boys!" screeched the mother with banshee-like voice, her husband came running behind her, wand in hand.

"Fire at will!" commanded Snake to his companion and both took aim and shot a barrage of tranquilizer darts. The two adults fell face-first to the ground, and would be out for a couple of hours. They kept their sprint forward, meeting with the rest of their team on the way.

"Portkeys, now!" snake made sure everyone has gone before activating his own.

And thus the house fell silent again, except for the sound snoring of the youngest boy whose sleep hadn't been bothered.


	9. Trial

:9:

The entire team reunited inside the dojo, waiting in seiza for the Sensei's assessment. The man had been speaking with the back-up team for about an hour, until General Smith had arrived. Only then did he glance at the students currently kneeling near the door with stone faces.

"Michel, I'm highly disappointed with your performance so far; but seeing as this was not your test, you shall not be demoted" the boy grimaced but remained unmoving; Sensei Black could be harsh, but he was fair.

"Thank you Sensei"

"Robert, your response time was too slow; improve it."

"Yes, Sensei"

"Harry, you and Liz were supposed to be leading the group; why didn't you do the job yourselves?"

"With all due respect, Sensei; Robert and Michel are better than us at stealth, as they've had more practice in the area. I thought that if we were to succeed then we would have to play up to everyone's strengths." Sensei nodded.

"Do you wish to add anything else, Elizabeth?" the girl frowned but knew better than to argue about her name at the present time.

"I only wish to note that without Robert and Michel, the whole operation would have not been possible. I also believe that both Harry and I will need more practice in the shooting range" she risked a glance at the boy beside her, and found him smirking.

"Good." He turned about and ordered another student to 'bring it'; the boy came back holding a paper-wrapped package.

Black knelt before his student and unwrapped the package, revealing two yellow belts "Harry James Potter, I present this yellow belt to you in recognition of your accomplishments and disciplined efforts; Honor it." Harry made a reverence touching the floor with his forehead before accepting his belt "Elizabeth Firefang, I present this yellow belt to you for your accomplishments, and your kind truthful spirit; Honor it." Liz repeated the reverence and accepted her belt. "May my teachings not go unnoticed. You're dismissed." The entire group repeated the reverence before standing up and leaving.

Once outside, the group relaxed.

"Congratulations to you two" said Robert clapping both kids' backs "you did well, right Mitch?"

"Sure" his French accent still present "I appreciate your vouching in my favor, Potter" he granted a small smile

"Any time Mitch, what are friends for? Besides, I should be the one thanking you" the French boy's smile broadened

"We both should" claimed Liz also smiling "Thank you, we wouldn't have made it this far without your help."

"Don't mention it" answered Mitch blushing slightly at the girl's praise.

"Who else thinks that this calls for celebration?" smirked Rob.

"Yay! Party!" shouted Liz embracing Harry

"Last one to the castle will be cleaning!" said the boy-who-lived sprinting forward

--

Professor Dumbledore sat on his favorite chair inside his office at Hogwarts; a letter lay on the desk, tore open hastily; his hands trembled as he read the contents. He had received it that very morning with a request to meet the man who had addressed the letter to him.

The old man was nervous; it wasn't that he feared this man, but the news he bore were intriguing and unnerving.

'How does he know all this?' he asked himself or the hundredth time since receiving the letter. 'The Order went to great perils to get just a fraction of this information… and he even knows the prophecy!' In the letter the man had mentioned more than a few secrets that only the inner circle of the late Order of the Phoenix knew, like why Potter had to live with the Dursleys and even about some of Dumbledore's secret plans for the infant.

A soft knock was heard on the door "Come in" called the preoccupied headmaster

"Albus" McGonagall called from the doorway "There's a man here to see you. He says he has an appointment"

Dumbledore nodded gravely "Let him in. Oh, and Minerva, please make sure no one disturbs us" she nodded and went away. Moments later the Count of Drakengard entered the room with a small smile crossing his lips.

"Good evening Headmaster" the nobleman smiled making nodding to the elder man

"Good evening to you too, your Excellency" Dumbledore stood up and walked to greet the man and shake his hand "How may I help you in this fine night? I must say your letter was quite intriguing." The man smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am here in hopes that you can help me solve a little problem I've come by" the headmaster frowned looking at the other man intently "As you know I have been appointed as Harry Potter's tutor from now and until he is of age" the older looking man nodded, he had received a letter to that matter more than six months ago. He had tried to take a hold of the man who had adopted one of his most appreciated children but the man had apparently disappeared "he is in good health and receiving appropriate instruction, but I'd like to discuss his future with you"

"His future?" Albus moved back to his seat, inviting the Count to Seat in front of his desk

"Yes, I'm considering several options for his education, one of which is Hogwarts" Dumbledore nodded "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are also being considered, but I have yet to speak with their headmasters."

"I see"

"However, It is in Harry's best interest that if he is to attend Hogwarts, there are some _special_ circumstances that have to be met."

"Which are?" Dumbledore asked, growing serious.

"First of all is the promise that you or your bird-watching club members will not try to influence him in any way we do not approve, this includes the figure of Severus Snape, of course."

"Of course" nodded Dumbledore wide eyed, how had he known that Severus was in the order? Hell, how had he known about the Order!

"Secondly that you refrain yourself from hiring any less than competent teacher for Defense Against the Dark Acts subject; namely Gilderoy Lockhart, which I know must be in the list of resumes that the Board of Governors has received _and_ L. S. Quirrel," Dumbledore frowned, those two had been on the list for almost a year. "Along with any Ministry-imposed teacher"

"May I ask the reason for this?" Drake smiled.

"At his time I shall only say that both requests are in the best interest of Harry" Dumbledore frowned further and was about to protest when the Count resumed talking "Also, I would like ask a favor from you."

Albus swallowed his protest and asked "Being…?"

"I would like to use your influence to call for a trial for Sirius Orion Black, who currently resides in Azkaban"

"A trial for Sirius Black?" was this man mad? Even if Dumbledore had his doubts about Black being the culprit of the killing the muggles _and_ he knew that he hadn't betrayed James and Lily, nothing could be done without proof… and all the proof had been destroyed.

"Precisely… I have come in possession of quite the _proof_ about his innocence. It has to do with his former friend Peter Pettigrew." The old headmaster was shocked, was this man reading his thoughts? The old headmaster strengthened his occlumency shields just in case.

"If I may, how were you able to acquire that _proof_ you speak of?" Drake smiled, knowing very well where the old crook was taking the conversation.

"I have my means, Headmaster. Now you'll have to excuse me, I still have other errands to attend to" Drake turned around with his smile fading. "I shall be expecting your answer concerning Black's trial. Good evening professor." The man closed the door behind him, leaving one of the greatest wizards in his time wide-eyed and confused.

--

Harry lay comfortably on the couch beneath the fire in the waiting room of his own room, Rob and Mitch had already retired for the night, and Liz was being true to her word, taking advantage of his Japanese bath.

Irene had come later that day to spend the evening with them, and was currently sitting beside Harry, and holding his head on her lap. She had been caressing his calves for the past fifteen minutes and he was nearly falling asleep.

"This is nice" she said waking the nearly-sleeping boy

"Mmm-hmmm" he answered wordlessly, not really wanting to break the spell of peacefulness he had laid on.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live like this? With everyone caring for each other and all?" 'For a five year old girl, she is quite mindful' Harry mused.

"Yes" he finally spoke frowning "But in my experience, it never lasts."

"Geeez!" she protested puffing her cheeks "You're so pessimistic!" Harry merely chuckled.

There came a knock on the door followed by Drake's gentle voice "May I come in?" Irene jumped to her feet, sending a young Harry flying to the floor, where he bumped his head against the carpeted floor; he was almost tempted to say 'I told you' before the little girl had shouted "Coming!" as she ran for the door to let her 'grandpa' inside.

The man smiled to the little girl at the door "Hello there beauty, what are you doing here?" she threw her tiny arms to him and he picked her up to his shoulder, where she embraced the top of his head.

"We were having a party!" the Count smiled looking at Harry as he picked himself from the floor

"Good to hear you're having fun with the others" Harry smiled at the man's words "I heard about your exam from Sensei black, we're both quite taken by your results; you seem to have the right character for leadership Harry, it's not a common trait in one so young"

"Thank you sir. But I must say that it was quite easy to work with the others. It was very little effort to set them up as a team."

"Still, I am positive that you will do well in the near future son. Just don't be a slacker and you'll be fine." Harry's smile broadened and he blushed. He still had some trouble accepting praise from others after his past-life experiences; but it was a nice change "Alas, I'm not here for a social gathering; rather, I came to give you a citation"

"Situation?" asked the little girl on the man's shoulders; she hadn't before heard that word.

"Citation darling, an invitation to a formal meeting" the Count explained, and she answered with a sweet 'oh' "Here, read this" The man took a piece of parchment from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Harry before taking a seat on the couch and placing Irene on his lap.

Harry took the piece of paper and opened it. He was surprised that it was a ministry letter addressed to him, dated almost a week before:

"_Dear Mr. Potter, we hope you are in good health as we address this letter to you._

_The purpose of this missive is to invite you to attend a matter that we consider being of great importance to your person._

_We have recently received intelligence about a certain proof that is in your mentor's possession on the matter concerning Sirius Black's innocence, and we pray you would be kind enough to address this matter in the following trial for Sirius Orion Black on the twenty first of November of 1987_"

_Yours truly_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of Justice_

He let the parchment drop as he stared blankly into space, as his mind was on overdrive. 'A trial for Sirius? What in the…'

"Wait a minute, you did this?" Harry looked up, still unbelievingly; Drake smiled "but this is dated days ago… how could you..?" how could he have known their mission would be to get Wormtail? Their exam hadn't been planned by any of the teachers, but by him; part of the exam was setting up an environment in which most, if not all of their abilities would be put to the test.

Drake smile widened

"Let's just say that I understand much more than what I let on; and that includes you. Apart from that, I have unfathomable confidence in your abilities Harry, and that of your brothers." He stood up and turned to leave, as Harry's eyes swelled with tears of joy. "Rest well Harry, tomorrow we'll be going back to Britain"

--

Harry fidgeted on his seat; this was the first time he had visited England in since the start of his training, not to mention the Ministry of Magic. He knew everyone's eyes were going to be on him, but he never expected the reaction he got from almost everyone. That day he was accompanied by Drake and Liz, and a dozen bodyguards from his organization, dressed in black uniforms –who hadn't been enough, in Drake's words–, when a couple girls broke through and kissed the small boy, leaving almost all of their lipstick on Harry's cheeks before the bodyguards could pry them off. After that display of events, Liz had been most upset.

Now, as the three of them sat together in the room where the trial would take place, he couldn't help but wonder how his godfather would take the news.

Just in front of them, but on the other side of the room, sat Dumbledore and Remus with serious faces.

"Order!" called the Head of Justice, Amanda Bones. "Order in the courtroom."

All whispers and chatting died down.

As the room got silent Harry heard a door fly open, and a couple of guards approached the stand carrying Sirius with chains keeping both his hands and feet bound. The man glanced around until his eyes met a significant lightning-bolt shaped scar, and the boy who wielded it. His eyes went wide as he recognized the boy he had last seen almost six years ago. From then his eyes never left the boy, but to watch in awe at the 'proof' and the man who presented it.

"The court would like to call his highness the Count of Drakengard to stand" Sirius looked wide-eyed at the man who climbed down the stairs to the center of the room; Drake smiled at him and winked.

"Good morning to all of you" he waved smiling making all of the females in the room sigh adoringly while the men returned the greeting. "As you have probably heard, I am now in the possession of the undeniable proof that this man here," he pointed to Sirius "Mr. Sirius Black was indeed falsely accused and incarcerated six years ago… for the cold blooded murder of Peter Pettigrew and a group of muggles." His voice filled the room with so much strength that even Dumbledore found himself being swayed by it… then he noticed that everyone in the room was nodding and smiling.

'What magic is this?' the headmaster asked himself as the nobleman continued his speech.

"I was most impressed to hear the Mr. Black here, hadn't received a fair trial, or a trial at all in his time." All eyes pierced Fudge's figure, which paled, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Anyhow, know that I am not pointing the finger at anyone within this room. You all had gone through quite some tense times, and few mistakes were made; it is only natural. Now without further a-do, I would like to present to you the proof I spoke of." Two vicious-looking guards from his own armada entered the room, carrying a man-sized cage with nothing but a sleeping rat inside; "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Peter Pettigrew" Everyone looked confused… all but Sirius who was livid, and Remus who was having a hard time hiding his amazement.

"Is this a joke?" Fudge asked, but was promptly hushed by Madam Bones.

"Please do clarify your statement, your highness." Drake nodded

"As you all well know, animagus registration is quite a difficult process, and is normally banned for anyone under age, as it implies very dangerous magic, potion brewing and other rituals; but none the less, It's difficult to know who is, or is not an animagus, until they reveal this fact themselves"

"Are you saying that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus" asked a woman

"Yes." Was his only response "To prove this I would like to call the participation of one of your Aurors, Madam Bones." Most of the court frowned "Or any certificated wizard that knows the spell to uncover the true form of an animagus." Drake smiled looking at Dumbledore who raised his brown in response.

"If I may?" the Headmaster rose from his seat "I know of this spell." Amelia nodded.

"Very well. Proceed, Headmaster Dumbledore." The old man nodded taking out his wand and shouted in his clear hard-toned voice "_**Instar aperio!**_"

The room stilled as the ray of white energy shot from the tip of the wand and into the sleeping animal.

An instant later the room had inspired a collective gasp, when the sleeping form of Peter Pettigrew appeared in the center of the cage. Even Dumbledore looked mildly surprised.

"I rest my case" remarked Drake smiling "Your witness." He walked back to his seat as the courtroom mumbles died down at the judge's insistent jells.

"_SILENCE!_" Bellowed Madam Boones after a self-cast '_sonorous_' charm. She canceled in once the murmuring died down. "Bring me a certified veritaserum potion this very instant." She told her assistant.

An hour and three droplets of veritaserum later, the court was adjourned and Sirius black was given his freedom back, along with the Ministry's apologies and an economical compensation of 100,000 Galleons for the time spent in prison.

All the details of the trial would be published on the Daily Prophet the next day, along with the ministry's apologies to Sirius.

After the trial, the shackles and chains were taken off and the first thing the Black heir did was run and take Drake in a tight hug, constantly repeating his thanks to him. It was then that Remus and Dumbledore approached them.

Harry was feeling a little bit jealous about his godfather hugging his adoptive father first, but understood that he couldn't claim being the source of the information about Pettigrew without compromising the truth about how he acquired that information in the first place.

Sirius embraced Remus too, and both cried of happiness.

"Sirius" Drake interrupted "Let me introduce you to Harry Potter, your godson." Harry looked up at the man in front of him. He looked just as he remembered; only that he looked half as crazy as before, but just as pale. Suddenly the boy started feeling a bit embarrassed

"Oh! Harry" Sirius sniffed, hugging his godson "Thank you god!" the man exclaimed to the heavens, kneeling on the floor and crying of the boy's shoulder "Thank god!" he said to his ear "I thought I'd never get to see you again"

Drake asked the bodyguards to escort them both to their transport, a white landrover that would take them to London's airport and from there to Faroe Islands.

"As you shall see" Drake continued as soon as Sirius and Harry were out of ear-shot "Harry is as fine as one could expect, better now that he has one more family member to rely on." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes regained his usual twinkling.

"He sure seems so I must let you know that your requests have been passed by the board of governors."

"It was nice doing business with you, Headmaster." Drake nodded to the man, and before leaving he glanced at Remus who was starting to look nervous. "Remus, would you please accompany us to the exit?" the werewolf nodded and happily led them to the door, just as Dumbledore walked back to the courtroom to speak with Amelia Bones.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time Remus, how are things?" the Count asked in good mood.

"Well… I somehow survive, but seeing Sirius free makes it all better." the bedraggled-looking man grinned widely, while Drake shook his head.

"I might have a proposal for you" he claimed looking at the man who had been his student. "Make sure to floo to my place tomorrow morning, at 9. With your knowledge of magic, you shouldn't be 'surviving', but making good profits and _actually living_." He chastised before handing the werewolf a piece of paper with an address. "Don't be late" were the last words Remus heard before the older man was surrounded by his bodyguards and led out the ministry.

"What was all that about Dad?" asked Liz running to keep up with her father.

"How do you feel about learning some serious magic before school?" he asked her, and found her grinning

"Superb."

"Exactly my thoughts."


	10. A trip to France

**To all those who tought I had abandoned them: think again =P**

**To all others: Actually I intendet to make this chapter longer, but reading a 24 page chapter would be too much even for me; so I decide to shorten it a bit (still 8 pages long).**

**Also I wanted to give Harry (and you, dear readers) a taste of what family means to me, so there won't be much action in this capter, but I promise that the next two will compensate for it.**

**Unfortately I lost my beta's mail when my computer crashed, so this is un-beta-ed (however you write that).****:10:**

* * *

Masking his relief, Harry asked the newly released man.

"Excuse me sir, but… do I know you?" Sirius was not really surprised by the question

"Yes and no, Harry. Unfortunately you were much too young to even remember me. But I was there when you were born. I am your godfather Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged the man he had been missing for years; Sirius always found a way to make him smile even when he was talking in a completely serious tone.

"How about I tell you a funny story about your father?" Sirius said without letting go of his godson. "Sure"

"This is back to when James and Lily were finally and officially dating… you see, once when we were at Hogwarts – that's the school where your father and I studied magic– there was this beautiful redhead – not your mother, mind you – and she had the hots for your father. I don't know what the Potters have with redheads, but they seem to attract each other like bees to flowers…" Sirius glanced at Harry and smiled "Let's hope not you" Harry blushed "Any way, as I was saying…"

* * *

Early the next morning, Remus Lupin walked out of the fireplace and into the polished floors of Drakengard's castle. He looked around the unknown surroundings and found a man dressed in an olive green tight suit, with a wand holster on the hip and a gun holster below his left arm. The man clicked his hills and saluted hastily.

"Please follow me, his highness awaits" sparing him no more words, the man opened the door and stepped outside. Remus followed, looking in awe at the richness of the place, the furniture with golden lines, golden drapes, red carpets, marble staircases… hell the place looked like the Versailles palace.

The cadet led him to the Count's study, where he found Sirius too. He looked a few years younger than the day before, but the marks of the abuse he had been endured where still clear on his eyes.

"Snuffles!" shouted Remus, running to his friend.

"Moony!" They shared an embrace.

"Sorry if I didn't believe you before" stated Lupin "It was really stupid of me thinking that you would actually betray them." Sirius shrugged

"Never mind, old friend" he smiled sadly "Never mind. We all made mistakes those days"

Drake smiled in the background, waiting. He didn't intervene until the two adults started cracking jokes about life and other stuff. He cleared his throat to call for attention.

"It's good to see you two have eased your troubles with each other, but as much as I'd like to keep hearing your jokes, I need to be doing something else soon…" both males sobered up and sat on the couches in front of the Count "Now, I am well aware of both of your aptitudes for magic, and dueling. You weren't the brightest wizards in school for nothing, I hope."

Both friends smiled sheepishly.

"What can we do for you?" asked Sirius, causing Drake to grin manically

"Magic"

* * *

Not a week after his godfather had been finally released from Azkaban, Harry and the other children were surprised by the fact that both Sirius and his old friend Remus Lupin would be teaching them Magic for the next couple of years.

However, that didn't mean they were going to drop any of their other lessons; Drake seemed to be enjoying keeping their agendas full.

They had to practice martial arts with sensei Black, for four hours every morning, starting at the 0500 hrs; then had breakfast, immediately followed by two hours of weaponry (Guns, knives, explosives and such), two more hours of muggle classes (Alternately math, English, history, ethics, and others) and reading; they had then a light lunch just before their magic training that would take up another three hours.

It was these sessions that Harry enjoyed more, since they covered spells and charms that they wouldn't see in Hogwarts; they talked about patronuses, creating portkeys, apparition, enhancing rituals and many other spells that he had no idea existed. But what caught most of his attention was their class about animagi.

"As we have discussed, all magic is, is _mind_ over _matter_" Sirius started explaining "and Animagus transformation is no different… only that it _can't_ be done by just anyone."

"Why?" asked Liz, who was sitting beside Harry on the carpeted floor of the room, beside her sat Rob and then Mitch.

"Because one must _sacrifice_ a massive amount of magical energy to be able to change one's body at will" answered Lupin from across the room. "It is a one-time-only thing, but most wizards can't afford it" Black picked up on that.

"You see, if you don't have the magic necessary to do the transformation… you'll die." The kids gasped "That is why the ministry of magic is so set in controlling this particular kind of magic; because they know that if a hundred wizards were to try an animagus transformation, it would be quite probable that all of them would die trying… as the percentage of wizards with powers strong enough to do is less than one in every ten thousand" Harry gulped "Another restriction of the animagus transformation is that one must be certain of what you are going to become, because you can't change your mind about it later.

"And if you try to change something in the middle, you would need to make another magical sacrifice… or die trying"

"But then we should pick an animal we are very familiar with, then? Or that we like very much, isn't it?" that was Rob. Sirius shook his head.

"Sorry, but no. It's pretty much like with wands, for they choose their wizard, not the other way around."Harry's eyebrows furrowed

"Then how do one _know_ what you're becoming if you _can't_ choose?" Sirius met his gaze and was about to answer when another voice did

"You must perform a ritual to find your totem" everyone looked back to find Drake on the door "Sorry to interrupt, but the class was over almost ten minutes ago and I was wondering where you lot were." Drake lowered his eyes on Harry and he smiled "but I guess you could as well finish your explanation before we go out" Harry glanced questioningly at Liz, who returned his gaze with the same question: '_Go where?_'

"Well, as your father was saying" Harry frowned at his godfather's comment, he still had some trouble picturing Drake as his father, although he had to admit that the idea was growing on him "one must search for his totem. A totem is sort of the animal representation of who you are; for example, my totem is a dog because I'm loyal and friendly"

"And hairy" added Lupin making them all laugh.

"And when you laugh it sounds like you're barking" Harry added.

"And you probably got fleas too" that was Drake the kids doubled in laughter

"And make a mess of the bathroom when you're taking a shower" Lupin again, unable to hide his smirk

"Ok. Ok, you get the picture" Sirius relented

"But then how do we find our totem?" Liz asked

"One must perform a ritual" was Drake's answer "preferably with a more than competent wizard, leading it. Someone who is adept in totems, or who is an animagus himself; which, fortunately enough for you lot, is right in front of you" the noble winked at Sirius who blanched, his eyes very wide.

"You can't be serious! They are too young!" gasped Lupin "And you want them to-"

"To become animagus?" Drake asked calmly "Yes." The kids looked at each other, half happy, half frightened; it was one thing to talk about animagus, and probably fantasize about it… but to actually be presented with the opportunity was another thing. Drake turned to the four boys. '_For a father'_ Harry thought_ 'he's extremely bold'_ "It is their lives they are risking, let them decide."

Yet, as the good Gryffindor he was, Harry already knew his answer: "I'll do it" he answered with more conviction that he felt; then he turned at the others "I'll become an animagus"

"Then so will I" Harry was startled to hear Liz's voice instead of the boy's, as he had half thought. Rob and Mitch looked at each other

"I don't think I've got what it takes, but I want to know my totem" was Rob's answer

"_YOU ARE ALL MAD!_" screeched Mitch, blanching; he looked about them with fear written all over his face. Then, without a word, he ran out of the room.

"As are you" Lupin growled, facing Drake and staring daggers at him. Harry had never seen him so enraged. The werewolf crossed the room in five long strides and grabbed Drake by his upper arms, raising him from the ground. "I won't let you risk their lives for your stupid pride"

"Oh, and you are _just_ going to threaten me with your wolf's strength then?" Drake smirked "because I'll have you know that…" Drake grasped Lupin's hands with his own and pried them off with what appeared to be very little effort. Remus gritted his teeth, while the other man forced him to kneel with sheer strength. "I'm stronger than that." He finished letting go "And just so _you_ know, unlike other parents I'm not all about _protecting_ my children" he spoke with conviction, looking at Harry, Rob, and Liz in the eyes alternately "I believe that they are strong, talented _and_ smart enough to make the right decisions by themselves."

Lupin was still staring daggers at him, but knew better than to lose control like he had done before, he stood up slowly, easily towering over the nobleman who didn't falter, he stared directly at the shapeshifter's eyes with a small smile tugging in his lips "I know you are worried, friend" he said, never taking his eyes from the other "But you must understand that they are not your pups" his smile broadened "they are mine."

Harry saw the exchange of gazes and heard the words, barely believing them.

The boy frowned; during his stay at the castle he had witnessed many strange things happen around Drake, his inhuman strength not being on top of the list.

Once he caught him having an argument with Lady Silver… a very heated argument apparently, since they were fighting with claws and fangs. '_Claws _and_ fangs_' his mind repeated, the look on Drake's face that time had been fiercer than whatever he had faced before on either lifetime, nails had elongated into black-coal claws, and his fangs were almost an inch larger than normal. Lady silver exposed the same changed features, but she did look less threatening than the male. Apparently Drake hadn't noticed him peeping, because they hadn't talked about it later.

Then there was the time when they were at the shooting range a few days before that day, Drake had dropped to see the progress of his youngest two, unfortunately his voice had broken Liz's concentration and her aim jumped to him while pulling the trigger. Harry had seen the entire scene in slow motion, her jumping and her hand moving away from the intended target to his chest, then a slight movement in the back of the weapon, a flash of light and then a booming sound; he could even swear that he had seen the bullet fly out of the barrel.

Fortunately for him a shadow moved with lighting speed before him, pushing the bullet aside, so that it would collide with a wall; he looked up, following the lengthening shadow and found it connected to Drake's shoulder… He had used his hand to deflect the bullet; the boy-who-lived had stared in shock as the nobleman retrieved his bleeding hand and looked at him with worried eyes "Are you ok, Harry?" the boy then looked at his palm and blacked out. When he came back, he was resting on his bed, with Liz holding his hand and her eyes red and puffy from crying "I'm so sorry" she said time and time again until he embraced her, to quiet her fears. He was ok… amazingly; Drake had done the impossible to save him.

Harry's mind returned to the present when Liz took his hand in hers, probably guessing what he was thinking about. Since that day they had become very close, which gave them both a kind of link that wasn't there before… somehow they now could read each other's most superficial thoughts. He felt her give his hand a little squeeze, and he was completely back to earth.

Lupin had returned to his place at the opposite side of the room to where Drake was.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, his face was slowly regaining its color

"Absolutely" Drake answered nonchalantly, as if Lupin's attack had never happened. "I'm sure that between the three of us shapeshifters, we can cut the process to a few weeks, instead of the years it took the marauders."

"Well" Sirius considered his options, he had wanted Harry to learn about animagus transformations, that was precisely why he had introduced the topic during class, but he was still unsure whether the boy should attempt to become one at such a tender age. Yet, drake had been the one teacher who had offered to help them when both James and he had decided to become animagus. But as they hadn't had their parents' permission, Drake could only give them pointers and advice. "I do agree that they would have much more advantage to James and I, with the three of us to help, but…"

"Wait, hold it." Harry interrupted the grownups "You mean that all the three of you are animagus?" Lupin, Sirius and Drake looked at each other.

"I don't think it would be so bad for them to know…" Sirius said, as if answering to an unspoken question.

When Lupin talked, however, he answered to Harry's question "I don't know about Drake, but Sirius is… and as for me, I'm a Fenris." Liz, and Harry looked at each other.

To say that Harry was confused would be an understatement. He was shocked dumb. He remembered hid old life, where Remus had admitted to be a werewolf, albeit ashamedly, yet this Remus sounded _very_ proud of the fact that he was a shapeshifter.

"A what?" She asked.

"A Fenris" the man repeated "We are a proud race, similar to _werewolves_, only that we are not a _virus_" he spit the words as if they were poisonous to him "Our race is faster, stronger and live longer than any lowly werewolf – which in fact we use as servants – and unlike them, we can perform the change at will; Plus we have not one, but _two_ transformations. One is our feral form… commonly known as the meta-human form, where we are both wolf and human; the other form is out animal one. We become a wolf in all senses, unlike animagus who retain their human mind."

Harry stood there dumbstruck '_There's something wrong here_' his mind rebelled '_This is not my world… but… but I did go back in time to my sixth birthday…_' he mused over this for quite some time until he acknowledged that he hadn't enough information to clarify anything at the time. He would need time to investigate time traveling in greater depth… but that had to be later, right now; he needed to focus in what was going on so that he could gather much more information.

Still amazed, both kids looked at Drake with bulging eyes. Harry was about to open his mouth and ask, when Drake answered.

"In my case, I too can alter my physical form at will; but I will say no more." He looked at Harry, who frowned; the lack of information was getting annoying.

"So… when do we start?" Rob asked, breaking the tension that had formed around them. Sirius looked up to the calendar on the wall, totally oblivious to Harry's predicament.

"If we are going to do it, we should start as soon as possible… but with the holidays coming that would be by January." He diverted his gaze at the nobleman "Will that be enough time for all the preparations?" the other man smiled.

"They are already" Lupin growled, the bastard had it all planned from the very beginning.

Just then, the Count glanced at his watch "Well, as much a pleasure it was to talk to you two gentlemen, we should get going, we have a plane to catch." He waited for the children to pick their things before encouraging them to run to their rooms and leave their books and wands there for when they came back.

"Sirius, a word?" the animagus nodded and left with the nobleman "I'm taking the kids to France for the weekend, will you be coming?"

"France? Why?" They left the classroom and headed to the Hall, where a maid helped the Count put on his fur coat.

"I need to take Michelle to see his parents, so that we can review his training and possibly make adjustments… something that we have been doing every two years since he got here." Sirius nodded his comprehension "But I believe this would make a perfect excuse to get out and see a part of the word that most of them haven't seen… and I thought that you might enjoy a couple of days with your Godson out of a classroom" the nobleman smiled gently he knew that this would make Harry very happy, even if it would keep preventing the boy from 'adopting' him as his father.

"You know, it actually sounds good. Let me get my stuff." He man ran upstairs leaving the nobleman to his thoughts.

"Even if _I_ don't agree with your methods; _that_ was a nice thing to do" Remus walked the distance to the Count in a calculated pace

"What would you have me do? I pledged to see for Harry's happiness when I took this job."

"To whom did you pledge to?"

"Myself" '_Ah_'

Them both watched the kids run through the corridors to the ample staircase, chatting all the while. Only that there was a boy missing "Michelle" the Count sighed "not again" Lupin raised an eyebrow "He's afraid of his parents" was his answer

"Why? They mistreat him?" The Fenris asked cautiously

"No, quite the opposite, actually" now the werewolf frowned "They expect _quite_ _a lot_ from him, being the oldest and the only male. After him, his parents decided they would only have two more children… and they were both girls. As it is, he's expected to act like an adult at his tender age, that's mostly the reason why he was sent' here." The count departed then "I won't be long." Then, as he passed his children on the stairs he looked at Harry "Make sure you convince you uncle to come with us" he winked at his adoptive son's amazement; even if he was the aggravated, Drake wasn't one to hold grudges.

He walked the familiar path to one of his favorite tenants' rooms, as he arrived he expanded his consciousness to enclose the room. Angst, fear, anxiousness were the most prominent emotions of the boy, tinged with a small mixture of pride and curiosity 'W_ait until he meets his newborn sister_'. He sighed and knocked on the door "Michelle", he heard a gasp and running feet. After a minute, when he was most tempted to knock again, the door opened to the inside, the kid stood beside the pommel, his stoic-face mask in place once again.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, you highness" Drake almost winced at the name; Michelle had always been so formal with him. An image of another kid in another time and place filled the man's mind, making him smile.

"It is alright Michelle, were you packing?" he asked, knowing differently, but by doing this he gave the boy a chance to lie and feel better with himself for a while.

Michelle blushed, knowing that the man knew that he really wasn't, but he appreciated the effort.

"Not really, sire. I still have doubts about my performance, and Sensei Black's assessment of the last mission…" the boy paled when he remembered the angry tone of his teacher; _If_ it had been his test and not Harry's hw would have been demoted to yellow belt… is his parents _knew_ he wouldn't see the end of it.

"It was not your test" the man reminded him "do not judge yourself so harshly, son. Every small mistake is not a failure, is a window of opportunity"

"But-"the boy started to protest but the Count cut him

"Every error you make, Michelle, is a gift from the heavens; the god you believe in sent you to this world _to learn_, not to be perfect. If he had wanted you to be perfect he would have _made_ you perfect to begin with. As it is you are only human and humans are well known for making mistakes… and learning from them" he looked intently into the boy's wide eyes, "do not dwell on the past, accept it, learn from it and strive to become better."

The boy tried to fight back the tears but failed, even for all that had happened between both their families, the Count had always kept being nice with him. He had always been there for him, with advice, a joke or pointer that had helped him more than he dared to accept. 'But _this_' he thought, as the man crouched to hug him 'He keeps on believing in me even when I've lost faith myself.' Michelle returned the embrace and cried into his shoulder. He held the boy for another minute until he relaxed.

"Feeling better?" he asked, withdrawing his handkerchief – boarded with his coat and arms – and handed it to the boy; the kid nodded, not trusting his own voice. "Come, I'm sure Elizabeth and Robert are sick worried about you" he winked, making the kid blush.

"Ok" the kid croaked "Just let me get my stuff"

Drake nodded "I'll wait right here."


	11. Facts & Fights

**Here's another chappie for you, a bit larget than usual too.**

**By the way at the end of this capter I've added a couple k¿links, since I've been using a set of military codes for vehicles and situations; hte links are there to help you understand what is being said during the action scenes.**

**Although the ideaa of creating a Magical SWAT team was originally mine, another author was responsible for the actual creation of the M.E.R. definnition: His name is John3776 in his story "Harry Potter and the Litany of blood". If you like "M" rated stories and like Harry/fleur or Harry/Fem!Blaise you've got to read this one,It's '_Vonderful'_.**

**Anyway, onto the story...**

**Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

:11:

While Drake saw to Michelle, Harry was having quite a serious conversation with himself.

On one hand he had started to notice some subtle, but very intriguing (as well as frightening) facts that apparently resulted from him changing things from the original timeline; however he was still unsure if this was indeed the case. _I'll have to look more into the theory of time travel, and, if possible, time turners; to see how things would be affected by me meddling with upcoming events._

Then again, he also had to consider that ever since he arrived into his new life, he had had to council what would be his normal child-persona with his grown-up persona. _I must admit that it can get really annoying at times, but I've found that the need to run like mad though the corridor, play with others and make pranks, is not something that only children do…_ he looked up at Sirius who was in sin dog form, almost literally hanging from Lupin's coat while the other laughed… _and Drake is not so far off either_.

A small tickle in his Occlumency wards made him look up.

Drake was a top the stairs floating what appeared to be Michelle's trunk. Harry turned to Liz who had also looked up and was staring wide-eyed. The tickling sensation on the back of his head grew to his whole head, yet somehow, he recognized the touch as not-intrusive… amazingly different from what he had experienced before. It felt like the mental equivalent to a soft brush, like it was merely looking for the source of his distress… Harry took a deep breath to calm his emotions, and felt the tendrils disappearing. _What was that?_ Scratching the back of his head, he ran to where the other children were, soon enough to hear Drake's answer to someone's question

"… Michelle will be spending Christmas with his parents, so he will tag along with us for a while."

"Ah" Robert frowned "It's that time of the year already?" Drake nodded at the carefully coded question.

"What time of the year?" Harry asked approaching

"My parents wish to revise my learning experience periodically" The French boy's voice was tainted with something akin to nervousness "Every two years, around Christmas Eve, I go back home for it"

"Oh" _I can understand that…. But then why is he so nervous?_ Something must have had reflected on his face because Michelle fidgeted, looked up at Drake who smiled at him.

"I'm the oldest and the only male of my family; as such, my parents have _high expectations _on my development…" Then it dawned on Harry, they probably expected a little too much of him, and he wasn't particularly feeling up to them. It reminded him of what Dumbledore had trusted him to do after his death… _The responsibility to destroy the Horcruxes and then kill Voldemort_; but he hadn't had the chance to do anything besides running away and fight a losing battle until he died.

Yeah, he knew about high expectations. He gave Michelle a smack on the back "don't worry, I'm sure you'll do well" He looked around to the others.

"Most definitely" Was Liz's answer, she offered a bright smile that, curiously enough, produced a pang of jealousy in the Bow-Who-Lived.

"Mich, you are a brilliant" Rob supported "You'll be alright, you'll see." Finally the blond boy brightened

"Thanks guys" he gave them a demure smile.

"Well then, let's get going" Drake walked to the door of the Hall, where a Maid waited to help him with his coat.

"Umm, Dad?" The man looked around to her daughter's voice, apart from Michelle and Sirius, the rest had been left clueless about their current _mission_ "Where are we going?"

"Christmas Hunting" His words created a wave of smiles around in his companions – and made Liz jump around in joy – except from Lupin and Harry who were not accustomed to the phrasing.

"Christmas hunting?" The two other males asked while following the nobleman as he stepped outside.

"Christmas presents!" answered a grinning Rob "We're going '_hunting_' for our Christmas presents" both 'Oh'ed, as realization dawned on them. Harry looked up at his uncle, feeling a true smile tugging at his lips. It appeared that he had finally got one his wished come true…

As the groups hop into the hummers that would take them to the plane, Harry couldn't suppress the smile any more.

'_I'm spending Christmas with my family_' he thought as a feeling of pure bliss surrounded him as he looked around at the group that had, somehow grown into his heart… '_I'm finally having a Christmas with my family_'

* * *

While they were airborne, Harry extracted himself from the place he had been occupying with the other Kids as they discussed what they wanted for Christmas; the group had met with Marco, Irene, her mother and Lady Silver before going into the plane. As it was, Lady Silver had been sitting with Drake at the back, talking silently or stealing the man small kisses; Harry had to tame his child response of disgust when approaching them, as he was doing now.

"Umm" he hesitated, at the look the woman gave him, yet, Drake smiled his 'reassuring' smile down at him.

"Yes Harry?" he let the woman's hand slip from his as she turned to watch the sky surrounding them.

"I've been wondering something" the man nodded, encouraging him to continue "Well, I know that the Ministry of Magic traces Magic signatures from wands as well as accidental underage magic, so how come we can do magic in the castle without them meddling?" His foster parent smiled.

"The answer to that question is anything but simple, are you OK with that?" it was Harry's turn to nod "First of all, the Faroe Islands is a Independent Territory making us free to manage ourselves and our resources in the way we see best.

Secondly, we are a school of sorts, so we have ample permission from the UMN to perform magic-"

"What is the UMN?" the boy interrupted and apologized after realizing what he had done.

"It's the United Magical Nations, much like the United Nations is for the muggle world; They work to maintain peace among all magical citizens, among other missions. As I was saying, Drakengard Training Facility has long been registered as a common ground for both, Muggle and Wizard-folk, for training their armies and Tactical Strike Teams without the risk of the secrecy act being broken, which leads to the Third reason. So, Thirdly, since we must be able to Train people from all around the globe, they had to relent on whatever prejudices they held against us, because we could simply threat them to either not train their personnel or keeping the ones we already trained and used for our own benefit… either way the loose."

"Are there Magical strike teams?" the boy asked, with so much interest that Drake couldn't bite back a laugh

"Yes Harry, they are called M.E.R. actually, Magical Emergency Response team. They blend magic with the finest muggle weaponry into what could be easily called the most formidable fighting package on the planet" Harry's eyes were glistering "and before you ask, yes, that is what I'm hoping you will become in the following years, along with your brothers and sisters." Harry's jaw fell to the floor. "After talking with Nancy", Drake continued "I understood that you would need to be prepared for whatever could happen, and what better way to accomplish this than transforming you into one of the deadliest weapons the Magical world have seen since the destruction of Grindelwald at the hands of Dumbledore." Harry frowned

"I've heard that name before… wasn't he a Dark Wizard?" not it was time for Drake to frown

"There is no such thing as light and Dark wizards, Harry" he patronized "we all hold both good and evil in our hearts, it is our decisions that make us who we are." To Harry, Drake sounded a bit like Dumbledore from his past life "The same thing happens with spells… the so called 'Unforgivable' are not, indeed, Dark. They were actually created with good intentions" Harry blinked in confusion; Drake took this as his cue to continue. "Did you know that the Killing course was created by Helga Hufflepuff almost five decades before the construction of Hogwarts?" the boy shook his head, too appalled to speak "She grew up in a farm, you see, and she loved cooking, but couldn't stand the crude methods they were accustomed to use for killing the animals needed for their meals. As such, she created a 'killing curse' that would rob them of their life without pain. Thus, the Avada Kedavra was born." Drake made a pause to ask the flight attendant for a glass of wine and a milkshake for the boy. He resumed his story after taking a sip from it "Then there comes the Imperius, which was actually created further back in history by an unknown man, who turned out to be something akin to a psychiatrist. He had found that – as sacrilegious as the roman church regarded it to be – some men could be _coaxed_ into correcting their ways… now by this I don't meat that people who chose to be bad could be turned around and become good; merely that those who, for instance, found difficult to quit eating in excess even if their life depended on it, could be provided a gentle push in the right direction, thus saving their lives. This curse was lately gladly adopted by dentists; who could control the fear of their patients, before putting to work, and later releasing the charm so that the later could walk away with a clean mouth and clean conscience." He took another sip from his wine, while Harry asked for another chocolate milkshake; looking around Drake found himself surrounded by his children, as well as Lupin and Sirius, who, if he remembered correctly, had failed History of magic early on, on their time at Hogwarts. "My my, seems I've drawn an audience" he said with a smile

Sirius was about to retort but was shushed by Liz, who promptly gave her permission to continue. Drake just smiled.

"Then there comes the cruciatus curse" Harry shivered, remembering very clearly his first experience with it in the cemetery, after Voldemort's return. "This is a tricky one, since it would cause an immense amount of pain _if uncontrolled_"

"What do you mean uncontrolled?" Lupin asked

"The cruciatus curse was created somewhere between the 14th and 15th century by a doctor, who, apparently, was sick and tired of people not knowing how to _properly_ revive someone that had suffered a heart attack. You see, the true purpose of the curse was to deliver a 'shock' to a patient's heart, in an attempt of reviving I; however, when it was created they found a so rot 'glitch', an error, if you will. This being that the casted _had to focus_ on the part of the body he wished to shock, before actually casting it. The problem was that few of those who learnt about the curse knew about the restriction… and after the curse was deemed 'unforgivable', less people were inclined to learn its real use. As it stands, people are completely unaware of the benefit it provides… given that St. Mungo's still uses the Muggle method to give a heart massage to their patients." The whole crowd 'Oh' ed. "now, back to the primary topic: Grindelwald." As if he was giving a lecture, Robert raised his hand "Yes Robert?"

"Didn't Dumbledore defeat him by throwing him in jail?" Drake nodded

"Yes and no." Rob frowned, he was sure he had read about it "You see that was the version the Ministry of Magic gave the public, thus protecting the image of their greatest wizard to the date. However, the truth is that Albus _killed_ Grindelwald using a handgun" the group gasped "Poor Dumbledore was never the same after that."

"Why?" Sirius asked "Why use a muggle weapon?" Drake smiled sadly

"Because, he knew that Grindelwald was a better magician than him, at the time; and also because he had made an unbreakable vow to never use his magic to harm his lover." Now all jaws fell to the floor "Yes, this was another part that the ministry never told the public. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers, and, in fact, used to work together in the up-bringing of the '_new_ _ideology_', as they used to call what we now know as pureblood supremacy. Ironically, it was the death of Dumbledore's sister – a half-blood, as himself and his brother – at his lover's hand what made the boy snap back into the 'light' as he calls it."

"Bu-but, how come Grindelwald was stronger than Dumbledore, when we are told that the later is one of the greatest wizards of all time?"

"It wasn't that Grindelwald was _stronger_ per se, but he had a better _control_ of his magic core, opposed to Dumbledore who had an enormous amount of magic, but lacked education."

"How do you know this?" asked Lupin staring at the nobleman through barely open eyelids

"Because _we_ trained Grindelwald" gasps and pale faces stared at him in disbelief. Even Lupin was taken aback by the truthful response. "Now before you start pointing at my face and shouting 'sacrilege'" his gaze fell on Lupin "Know that Drakengard Training Facility was established over five centuries ago by a man who though that _everyone_ deserved the opportunity to learn how to become the best they could be, as long as they were willing to pay the price for it – and I'm not only talking about money here.

Every generation has respected this man's wishes, and so have I. As such, Drakengard has trained a number of muggles and wizards that have made wrong decisions, as well as those that have made good decisions. One of these examples is Grindelwald; we trained him as we did with all the wizards that came to our care, and were marveled by the results. I still believe that my company has done nothing wrong." Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair as he pondered on the significance of this piece of information; wishing his foster father would say no, he voiced his preoccupation.

"Did you train Voldemort?" Drake knew this question would prop in Harry's mind some time, he had only wished that it did when the memories of his past life were less close to the surface.

"Yes" Harry paled, as did Lupin and Sirius. "What you need to understand is that when he came asking for training, he had only recently left Hogwarts as a student, he had such potential that I accepted whim without a second thought… However, he was sacked after his third year" he lowered his gaze at his hands "he had attacked and Killed an officer who was only doing his job by correcting Tom. That was the first time I felt sorry for accepting him, and then when I learned about your parents and Voldemort's destruction…" he looked up teary eyed at the boy he considered his son. "I'm sorry Harry, had I known…" the man pursed his lips, feeling an odd comfort in the small hand that had snaked its way to his, he took a quick glance at it and found Silver's Hand in his.

The remaining marauder looked at each other, actually feeling sorry for the man in front of them. Harry, although angry, he understood Drake's predicament; he had done nothing wrong past trusting a man who very few, at the time, knew couldn't be trusted. Fighting back the tears, he climbed into the man's lap and hugged him.

Releasing a strangled cry, Drake embraced his son, silently murmuring an apology to him. To the surprise of all of the children, Lady Silver kneeled in her seat and embraced them both; Liz, and Rob caressed their parent's legs with their small hands, wishing that they could do more to help.

A few moments later Drake recomposed himself, thanking everyone for their support, but assuring them that he was alright. Before Harry could climb down to the ground, however, the man whispered something in his ear, at which the boy answered with a curt and grave nod. The Count then proceeded to hug the other two boys, before hugging Lady silver and sighing into her soft hair. "Where was I?"

"You were talking about Grindelwald" purred Silver from her place in his arms; the comment was met by wide eyes on everyone's faces, as no one had seen her like that.

"Ah, yes, Grindelwald. Strange enough Gellert Grindelwald wasn't much of a wizard; he was, rather, a Necromancer."

"Whoa!" Liz gasped "For real?" Drake nodded; Harry, not understanding the relevance of it turned to her with an eyebrow raised. She looked around before answering "Necromancers are a different race of humans, pretty much like vampires and Fenris, and like them they are born with a natural affinity to the supernatural; they command a magical power beyond common wizards, are as strong and fast as Vampires and Fenris, and live amazingly long lives. The difference, however, lay's in that they can control and communicate with the 'forces behind the veil', or the death, in common terms. That is why they were given such a name."

"So you're saying that a necromancer is a kind of magical creature?" Michelle asked, participating for the first time.

"NO!" everyone was startled by her shout. Gently, Drake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Some people view the necromancers as the next step in wizard evolution. Much as the Mutants are for humans in the comics you two use to read" he nodded at Mich & Rob "And pretty much like the comic, the Ministry of Magic has vanished Necromancers from society, claiming that they are evil or dark." Liz, looked up, almost imploringly at her old man "Tell me harry, what do you think of Necromancers?"

Harry was startled by the question, and it took him several moments to regain his bearings before answering "Well…" he scratched his chin absentmindedly "I think it's pretty much what happens with werewolves; there are some bad and some good. But personally, I think it would be most interesting to meet one, why?" Drake chuckled

"Because it just happens that you already know one" Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Yo-you are-?" Drake shook his head.

"No, I'm… complicated." Liz took a step to the front.

"_I _am" everyone but Drake and Lady Silver stared at the cute girl in front of them.

"You're joking" Michelle gasped

"Am not."

"You mean-" It was rob's turn

"Yeas, dear brother; _I_ am a Necromancer." Again Liz looked imploringly at her family. Robert and Harry were smiling as they met her gaze, as were Lupin and Sirius; and she already knew Drake's opinion; but she was a bit worried about Michelle, since she knew that he had issued adapting to changes.

"Sweet" the boys chorused before a 'THUD!' interrupted them, looking about they found Michelle on the floor out-cold.

"Hope he doesn't get a headache tomorrow" Drake joked, receiving a halfhearted swat at the leg by Liz; but as much as she wanted to dismiss the comment, it had the desired effect… as all the males roared with laughter.

"_Males_" the girls in the group rolled their eyes before returning to their normal activities.

Harry was letting the information sink, and before he knew it, he found himself alone with Liz.

"So..." he started "a necromancer, huh?" She nodded "How come I never noticed?" he murmured, but the girl's fine tuned hearing picked up on it

"Dad has been helping me to gain control of my abilities for almost two years now. And while I'm not an expert, I'm proud to say that I can, at least, control myself from crushing the lot of you with a hug" her smile held a pint of smugness.

"Ah. Well" Harry closed on her "That's all good and well, but…"

"But?" she asked leaning closer

"Got ya!" the boy hit her head with a hand and ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" with that, war was declared among the children, who began to chase each other around for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking; we'll be arriving at _Le Bourget_ Airport shortly. Please take a seat and fasten your seatbelts, we might experience mild turbulence." Drake stood up and went to the cabin to speak to the captain, leaving the marauders to help the children to their seats. He came back a whole minute later.

"There's a snowstorm in Paris" he clarified "We're in for a though ride." He took a seat and fastened his own seatbelt before helping the woman at his side. "All flight were cancelled, if possible, ours would be too, but fortunately we have one of the best pilots in the world, right John?" the last part he said looking at the open door of the cockpit; his comment has received by laughter.

"Right you are your highness, right you are." With that they initiated their descent.

* * *

For Harry, Floo was the second worst way to travel just before portkey, but after landing on Le Bourget, the boy was seriously considering moving it to third place.

"_Mild_ turbulence my ass" He cursed, thanking all that was holy when his feet touched the ground, his face was all green from the ruckus.

"I severe understatement!" Rob fell to his knees, feeling sick to his stomach.

"LAND!" Sirius shouted kneeling and kissing the snowy ground "Oh blessed land!"

Drake Liz and Lupin rolled their eyes. Behind them Lady Silver smiled for the first time "A wonderful coast rider, can we go again?" Drake chuckled.

"NO!" bellowed the three males who now lay on the floor making those still on the plane roar in laugher.

After regaining control, Drake stepped out of the plane, finding that there was nobody waiting for them, as they usually did "Strange" he had barely spoken when a shot rang on the field and he was sent backwards.

"Shit!" the pilot gasped and ran to the stairs leading to the ground. "Hurry! Everyone get into the plane!" A pale looking Liz kneeled beside her father, only to watch him stand up in a fraction of a second and pushing her to a side, just as a second shot impacted on the floor where she stood before.

"Get everyone inside" the nobleman shouted, before jumping out of the plane and grabbing Harry and Robert by the waist, before running back into the plane. Sirius scrambled back into the flying vehicle while the pilot had started to raise the stairs; a last shot hit Drake on a shoulder, sending him crashing to the wall and then slide to the floor.

"Flame!" Lady silver shouted as she catched the man before he fell completely.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we're leaving!" John started the engines, while shouting into the radio "Mayday! Mayday! 'White Eagle' requesting help, we're under fire!" his comment has received by static on the radio "Damn! They've cut us off!" He steered the plane towards the ramp, just as another shot was deflected by the plane's armored flanks. He pushed the throttle to full and the plane jumped forward, faster and faster.

"I see them!" Rob shouted from a back seat; Sirius and Harry bolted to the side while the flight attendant aided Lady Silver in bandaging the Count.

Atop a building stood what appeared to be a couple hooded figures clad in pale clothes, one of them was pointing at them. Sirius raised his wand to point at the wings of the plane and shouted "_Protego!_" he did the same with the other wing. Apparently his instincts have been on spot since the shield charm repelled a bullet that was intended to hit the turbines.

"Hang onto something!" the pilot screamed without taking his eyes from the ramp.

The plane shot to the sky at breakneck speed, sending the lot of them tumbling to the ground. "I'll take us to Charles de Gaulle Airport, how's his highness?" He looked back for a moment, receiving a curt nod from Lady Silver; he looked back to the front of the plane "Shit!" He forced the plane to avoid the helicopter that stood in front of them, baring chain guns; throwing the others roughly to the side. "Who are these fuckers!?" he shouted before picking up the radio "Mayday! Mayday! Nest, are you there?" Static cracked for a second before a female voice answered

"Raptor one to White Eagle, we're closing on tour left. Hang in there!"

Harry ran to the cockpit, easing himself into the copilot's seat before fastening his belt. There was no way in the world he was going to miss an air battle. John made the plane turn left and right again, barely avoiding the barrage of bullets sent their way.

"Here they come!" announced the experienced pilot pointing at two small dots a that appeared on the radar, before pulling the nose up and pushing the throttle back to full. Everyone was pushed to the back of their seats by the force of the acceleration, still Harry manager to look to a side while two blurs of metal passed them by the side.

* * *

The two F/A-18 Hornet accelerate to Match 1 the moment they received a Mayday call from the passenger plane, the white eagle. It was most fortunate for the freight that they had been testing the new planes over the Gaulle Airport when they got the distress call.

"Boogie on sight, disengage supersonic"

The planes reduced their speed in time to see an AH-64 Apache helicopter pursuing the civil plane, and opening fire while the freight did a barrel roll to avoid the incoming fire.

"Damn! That pilot is good!" Raptor two commented on the radio before turning his plane around.

"Control; Request to open fire on boogie" raptor one called

"Boogie identified as OAS, request granted Raptor; blow the bastard off the sky!" the commanding officer hissed into the radio.

"Acknowledged control, engaging in battle mode." Both Raptors flipped up the safety on their weapons. The Hornet, Raptor two ended the 180° turn and raced after the helicopter, while the other one did another two 360° turns before heading to where the enemy was.

"Raptor one, Fox two" said the pilot, smashing the button that should release the air-air missile. The projectile fell a couple feet before the rocket ignited, launching the rocket in spiraling to the helicopter, who promptly pulled up after shooting flares.

Catching on the distraction, the rocket exploded in mid-air, completely missing the helicopter that kept on its pursuit. "Damn!" raptor two passed the target before turning around to try again; this time he fired the main guns, finally hitting the helicopter's back rotor. "It's a hit raptor one, you're free to go"

"Roger Raptor 2. Raptor one, Fox two" the Ari-air missile flew high and true, contacting with boogie, causing an explosion that sent debris all around. "Boogie down control." The pilot reported, making a swift take of his surroundings, making sure there were no more enemies "Threat disabled, disengaging battle mode."

"Roger raptor one." The commanding officer called from the control tower

"Requesting permission to land at de Gaulle" back in the control tower, the commander officer was handed a folder with the names of the people that were flying in the civil plane; he cursed loudly once he found a prominent man's name.

"Permission granted Raptor; civilian Drake Firefang was in that plane" both pilots gasped, as did the people on ground "get down there and make sure he's well protected until reinforcements arrive."

"Roger control, raptor out." The pilot cut communication with the base before turning to his companion who was speaking into the radio.

"Damned OAS! Attacking a civilian, and Monsieur Firefang to boot!"

"Calm down Maverick, we need to keep our cool until the peril has passed."

"Roger Ice-man, Maverick out."

* * *

"10-00 (1) control, we've got a man down. Request a 10-38 (3)at landing site."

"10-4 (2) white hawk, use ramp 04, 10-38 is heading there already."

"10-4 control, thank you."

Static crackled for a second before another voice spoke "White Hawk, what is the emergency?" from the background sound, Harry realized that the man speaking was probably in the ambulance. Just then Lady Silver jumped into the cabin, and took the radio from the pilot's hand.

"We need to land quickly, can't stop the bleeding" she said en mechanic tone to the pilot, who was already preparing the plane for landing, before pushing the button at the side of the receiver. "A bullet to the shoulder that went in and out, we haven't been able to stop the bleeding, another bullet hit his heart but was stopped by a Kevlar vest."

"White hawk, we received intelligence that Monsieur Firefang was in that plane, is he ok?" Harry saw the impenetrable mask the woman held up crumbling in pieces as thick round tears fell

"No, he's the one wounded" she croaked, unable to contain the tears from her voice.

A pause and then the paramedic spoke again

"10-4 white hawk, we're in position."

"Hang on!" shouted the pilot as the back tires landed on the pavement, raising a cloud of smoke and burning rubber. As soon as the front tires hit the ground, John hit a button on the panel deploying a parachute "Engaging reverse thrusters" Harry saw the expert pilot pull a lever on the throttle and then slowly pulling the lever backwards. A potent sound announced that the thrusters were working.

As soon as the plane stopped, the stairs virtually fell to the ground admitting the paramedics who moved Drake to a stretcher after taking a look at the man's wounds. One of the paramedics, a blond woman, looked up to find two pairs of scared eyes, a boy of dark skin and a girl.

"Don'z worry, He'za strong man, he'll be fine." She tried to reassure them even if there was a pool of red blood that coated the carpet. Inward, however, she thought '_the man should be dead by now, with the amount of blood he lost!_' Again the blonde look up from where she was placing a gaze to see a truly beautiful woman with golden eyes kneeling over the pool of blood, to place a frail-looking hand over the man's forehead. The woman spoke in a strange language – probably Russian, thought the paramedic, since she couldn't understand a word from it – an all of a sudden, and against all odds, the man opened his eyes.

"Hêla" he gasped while she took his hand in hers "Ifl ney sag, ig éb od" his voice was like that of a siren to the young paramedic, it was alluring and annoyingly full of charm and caring. It made her blush.

"Hêil. Lieb dei bier." The woman with the silver top answered before the man's eyes closed again, and she fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know that the use of codes can get quite confusing at first, but i had to add them, since i wanted to gve this story a more realistic view, and that is the normal way a pilot reports an emergency.

(1)10-00 (ten double zero) = _Officer Down, all units respond;_  
(2)10-4 = _understood;  
_(3)10-38 = ambulance;

**Another Autor's note:** Also the F/A-18 is an actual airplane, designed by the US to sell internationally (in truth France didn't buy a couple of this planes, but in my story they did, since i really like the model XD); It is pretty much like the planes used on the film "top gun" with Tom Cruise, but these canreach a top speed of Match 1.8 (alsmot two times the speed of sound).  
The AH-63 apache Helicopter is also a real vehicle, built in the US to sell internationally; apparently all countries have a few of htese on their lines.

For those of you who are wondering what int he carambas is the OAS, here's the answer: it a French terrorist group; that is why the militars were so pissed at it's appearance.

**One last Author's note:** the words spoken between Drake and Silver at the end, have no real meaning in any kown language. It's a language I made up for one of my books and felt good to use it here. the meaning of this words will be revealed in the next chapter, as will other stuff regarding the OAS & a bit of Drake's past.


	12. Introducing: Hermione

**AN: What's a good story without a nasty cliff hanger? Unfortunately for you in this new chapter there is no answer to our previous predicament... you'll have to wait for the next one =P**

**Instead, I preffered to introduce a POV that I know you've been dying to know about.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTERS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOK 6!!!**

* * *

:12:

The paramedics virtually ran back to the ambulance, carrying the man in a stretcher, knowing they had to hurry because the bullet had hit the subclavian artery and the man was losing blood fast; and yet, somehow, he wasn't dead yet, were everyone else would have died from blood loss in less than a minute, this man was holding his own.

Lady Silver jumped into the back of the ambulance before they shut the door and was gone at top speed; leaving Remus and Sirius to cope with consoling the children. From them perhaps Elizabeth and Irene were the ones in worst state, closely followed by Robert and the rest.

Taking the command over the situation, the pilot approached the group "We'll need to catch a transport and catch up with them at the hospital" just then they saw the two F/A-18 land one after the other on the next ramp before turning around and heading their way. Harry couldn't help the pang of raw emotion that had sprung upon seeing the war machines; they were the most impressive thing he had ever seen.

Both hornets stopped moving 100ft. away from the plane and the pilots proceeded to get rid of the excessive equipment before jumping to the ground and running to them. With practiced expertise, Drake's pilot unsheathed a hidden 9mm gun and pointed it to the pilots. "Halt! Identify yourselves; in a mindless reaction the military brought their hands above their heads.

"Lt. Jaques and D'argent from France Air Force. We were sent to protect Monsieur Firefang." John lowered the gun but didn't let go of it.

"His highness was taken to Saint-Louis Hospital to be treated." Jacques and D'Argent paled.

"He was wounded?" John nodded

"A bullet to penetrated a major artery and he was bleeding freely" the man took a quick glance of his surroundings, feeling the unease of the children behind him when he assessed the injury critically "We need a transport to take the children to him" Lt. Jacques nodded and used the radio in his plane to call for transport.

"Reinforcements are on their way, they'll take us to the hospital to make sure his highness is in good care."

While harry and the others joined the convoy heading to Saint-Louis to catch up with Drake and Lady Silver; Back in England a little girl was having trouble sleeping…

---

"Hermione, Darling, are you alright?" Emily Granger asked, walking to the bed of the hospital, not really wanting to disturb her daughter.

Just the day before, she and her husband – Daniel Granger – had been woken in the wee hours of the night by the moaning and crying of their one and only daughter, they both had crossed the corridor to the girl's room to check on her, but had found the door locked; they had then tried using the master key to no avail.

It was when their daughter had screaming "_Mommy!_" and "_Help!_" that Daniel had lost all pretenses of civility and kicked open the door.

As they entered the sight had left them shaken.

Hermione was trashing in her bed, blood staining her sheets as red tears emerged from her tightly closed eyes; growing nails had cut her palms, leaving crimson-stained, crescent-moon marks that screamed of unbearable pain.

Wasting no time, the scared parents called 999, all the while trying to calm their daughter who they couldn't wake-up.

It took all the male's courage and will power to securely hold his own spawn so she wouldn't harm herself any more, while the woman caressed, with trembling fingers, the sweat-quenched forehead of her daughter, her sweet words caressing the child's mind tenderly, wishing to calm her.

"_NO! Stay away from me!_" things about the room began to glow and shatter while the girl kept on struggling, trying in vain to vanquish imaginary foes.

The ambulance's siren left the neighbors deaf and wary, while the men, clad in deep blue uniforms ran into the Granger's sanctuary, meeting a weeping woman on the way. The rescuers gave the girl a bit of medicine to calm her, before putting her frail body in a stretcher and lead her to the back of the ambulance they rode for minutes that stretched into eternity, until the girl finally fell into a sleepless slumber.

They stayed overnight on the hospital, hoping the experts could shed some light into their predicaments, but the only thing that the doctors could gather was that 'the area of the brain connected to memory had become, somehow, excited.' Meaning that the girl was remembering something extremely painful, though what could it be, no-one knew… they would have to wait for the girl to wake up to ask her.

Thus, the next morning, Emily Granger entered room 206, where Hermione had been asleep; inside it she found her husband asleep on the couch, just where she had left him to get a cup of coffee… and her daughter, sitting on the bed and silently staring off into space.

"Hermione, Darling, are you alright?" Hermione looked up to her mother, to show that she had been crying.

"Mommy" the girl whispered with a tear-filled broken voice "I've had the strangest dream…" her mind drifted from her mother to her father, who was now becoming awake.

Emily closed the space between them and sat to one side of the hospital bed, hugging Hermione to her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" the girl trembled and drew a shaky breath.

"Something tells me I should." She took another breath, now to steady her nerves for what was to come. "Before I start, there are some things I should tell you about: In my dream I had two best friends, a tall, broad shouldered redhead, whose name I can't recall, and who I shall call Red; and another boy that was skinny, had jet-black hair that stood on all ends and a pair of emerald-green eyes, whose name was Harry. I think he was famous or something, for everyone looked up to him in awe.

"Any, way, as I was saying, we were in an old castle that the three of us knew pretty well…"

**-------  
HERMIONE'S DREAM  
---**

Dew rose from the ground as a new day was born; lazily the first sunrays hit the ground, lighting the once beautiful grounds of the place known as Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Any other day it would be a sight that would lift the spirits of the thousand-and-so souls inhabiting the castle, but not that day; the new day had brought mourning and revered silence; amidst the grounds a white tomb had been erected for one of the greater wizards of the age, his name: Albus Dumbledore; the greatest guardian of the light for more than a century had found his end in a dark corner of his own fortress, by a man he had trusted… Professor Severus Snape.

The wizened wizard had been fighting evil in many forms during his career, of which Lord Voldemort – a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle – was only a tiny piece. But Voldemort had been more cunning that the rest of Dumbledore's enemies… and much more vicious. The Dark Lord had used the old man's own students to betray and weaken him, while, at the same time, allowing his evil minions into the magical fortress so that they could find 'the old fool' and do out with him.

In other circumstances, Dumbledore would have been able to fend for himself, and others as well, but after being sick, poisoned and tired, he wasn't fit for more than talking to his executors.

Now, not ten hours later, his broken body had found rest in the grounds he had so come to love.

Amongst the hundreds of visitors that came to pay their respect to the almost crazy wise man, stood four students, sitting in pairs, watching the almost endless procession of flowers and mourns.

"…We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together"

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" the redhead girl claimed, her eyes tearing. The raven haired boy straightened his back and peered off into the distance

"I've got things to do alone now. Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. Think of how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He´ll know, he'll find out. He'll try to get me through you." The redhead girl said that she didn't care, but the man wouldn't budge "I care. How would you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault?" The argument went on for another minute, until the girl left crying. Only then did the boy moved back to the front rows.

"Everything alright Harry?" the redhead male, Red, asked the other.

"Yeah… somehow."

"You told her, I suppose."Hermione asked from her seat beside Red "How did she take it?" Harry shrugged

"Not as bad as I'd think she would." He answered; easing a seat at Hermione's other side.

"Well, what did you expect, she's had a crush on you since the time she met you, and that's almost seven years ago. You wouldn't expect her to just let go, would, you?" she answered in her usual as-matter-of-fact voice. Harry nodded, silently, glancing at the tomb with unbelieving eyes; it was still surreal to him, to think that his mentor was dead.

Red didn't speak a word until the crown went on to their business, leaving them alone to mourn. "I'll go and talk to Ginny."

That left the two best friends alone.

"So, what comes now?" Hermione asked once the noise of Red's steps faded out in the distance.

"We need to locate the other Horcruxes and find a way to destroy them." He looked over his shoulder at her "shouldn't you tell him?"

In a distinctive sight on feminity, Hermione Snorted. "So that he runs back to mum crying because he can't live without a proper meal. Heck no."

"Language, Hermione" Harry chided, with a semblance of his usual humor. That's until he remembered where they were and what they were doing.

They were going to escape together to do the unthinkable, destroy Voldemort's ties to the world of the living, and the kill him.

"Have you got everything?" she asked, looking back at him with a shine of determination in her eyes; he nodded.

"It's all in my trunk. The false locket, the mirror and dagger Sirius gave me, provisions for a month, my dad's invisibility cloak… the tent, a lantern and gas lamp, and…" he ruffled his hair in frustration "I'm sure I'm forgetting something".

Hermione smiled fondly, even after all the experience he had gained; Harry was still a scatter-brained teenager. A sign that he was still, just human.

"Have you got your wand" he nodded. "Well then… the pensive and memories Dumbledore gave you?" after thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Clean trousers?" she smiled at his stricken face; then, winking, she added "just checking"

"You'll be the dead of me" he smirked, but was swatted in the head

"Do _never_ joke about that, Potter!" he saluted in a mock-military way saying '_yes ma'am'_, before they both smiled and looked back at the grave.

"We probably should get going" she whispered, Harry agreed.

They left the funeral and headed, Hermione for the room of requirement, and Harry for their common room. Once in the room of requirement, she sat on a couch near the enormous fireplace she had asked for. Her thoughts swirled, over and over again between two very distinct topics: Voldemort's defeat, and her own feelings.

You see, ever since her second year, she had brandished a crush for her redhead friend, however, since her fourth year, and after Krum, she discovered that even if she _did_ care about Red, her feelings became somewhat more intense in the presence of a certain raven-haired boy. If she was a common witch, she would be able to rationalize that from them both, Harry was the better; not only was he famous for the whole Boy-Who-Lived nuisance, but he had money, was better looking and he had both his heart and mind in the right place; however, since she wasn't _that_ kind of witch, she could only see the brave, faithful and compassionate boy before her. It was when she feared the most for his life that she had finally noticed him as a man. Even if he had had to ask for help, Harry had braved the Triwizard Tournament, dozens of Deatheathers and Dementors, and even Voldemort himself, which was no easy task in itself.

In all truth, the boy was the best match any woman could ever wish for.

Now, the main problem was the she wasn't sure whether he thought of her _that_ way. Oh yes she had thought, analyzed and even fantasized about it, but truth was she didn't know. Harry was still a mystery to her (well, at least not so much as Red), and it was driving her mad.

_And no__w this! With Dumbledore dead, we're no longer safe at Hogwarts; thus the need to move out… this puts me in the most feared/desired situation ever: I'll expend a lot more time _alone_ with Harry. I know he wouldn't do anything bad to me, but…. What if I do it to him? Where would we stand? Our friendship would disappear, to leave us with….what?_

She kept on pondering her situation, until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"You ready 'Mione?" Harry whispered from behind. "And before you ask, I've already checked everything we need, _twice_." The girl giggled, before taking a deep breath.

"Let us go… before anyone notices our leaving." Without further a-do she grabbed a bit of floo powder and flung it to the fire, instantly, the fire turned green and cold.

Both kids stepped into the fireplace, gingerly holding hands.

"Ready?" she asked, and the boy nodded, she returned the gesture before entoning with her clearest voice "GRIMMAULD PLACE!" not a moment later, the room vanished out of existence, as the only two inhabitants had left.

**---****  
END OF HERMIONE'S DREAM  
------**

"That's a very….imaginative dream, darling" Emily frowned

"But mom… somehow, I don't feel like it was a dream, at all. There was so much detail, so much information to process… I've never had a dream like this before." The girl covered her face with her hands "I don't even know who this 'Harry' is, but every time he appears in my mind, I feel butterflies in my insides" she looked up pleadingly to her mom "What is wrong with me mommy? Am I going crazy?"

But, for her life, the woman could not respond.

----

* * *

**AN: And there it is, as you see, Harry's coming back intime had a little more repercussions that he bargained for (even if he didn't). Through Hermione I'll be introducing more and more of Herry's past life, for the entretainment of the lot of you.**

**cheers!**


	13. Intermission

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, places or plot. However I do own the Drakengard Family, as well as the Dragonae concept, world and history (copyright pending)**

**I was going to publish chapter 14 when I suddenly realized that I hadn't uploaded #13...dope! =P**

**This chapter is fun ;)**

* * *

:13:

INTERMISSION

August 3rd 1986

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts going over some affairs of the new school term that would start in less than a month.

Absentmindedly, the headmaster looked up from his papers and notes to one of the tables across his study, filled to the top with instruments that surveyed a very important location in Surrey.

There was a sudden flash of red from the furthest corner, indicating that the blood wards were still up and intact, followed by a flash of white not too far from it, meaning that the family had non-threatening visitors.

Smiling the old man looked down to his papers, totally missing the pale blue light that indicated that magic had been used willingly at the residence.

It would take the grandfatherly image of Great Britain's Magical community a long while before he noticed the child missing.

-----

It was not three months after that day that Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, sipping off an Earl Grey tea, Fawkes was away, flying to its heart content since there was nothing quite so urgent to do.

The wizened wizard had been staring at his cup for about a minute when a black-and-brown owl flew through his window and landed neatly on his desk, bearing a muggle-looking letter on its leg. The headmaster, frowned when he retrieved the paper and the owl left.

Turning it around, his frown only intensified.

_FROM: British Association for Adoption and Fostering (BAAF)  
TO: Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic  
CC: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Said man opened the envelope and peered inside; there were two sheets of paper inside; he took them out and started reading. After the common greeting and pleasantries of a formal letter, the BAAF stated something that made the wizard sweat.

"…_hereby denote the start of the process of adoption for the minor _Harold James Potter_,_ _in accordance to the Adoption Assistance and Children Welfare Act of 1980._"

*THUMP!*

The man fainted.

-----

An hour later the impersonation of the Light arrived at Kirby Street in London, and walked into the small office of the BAAF, unconventionally clothed as a muggle. At the door, he nearly crashed into a man dressed in regal gold, red and white clothes, with a golden medal picturing a white cross, safely pinned to his chest.

"My apologies" the man said with a nod and a smile, before sidestepping and walking away.

Dumbledore looked back at the man, wondering what a knighted civilian was doing in such a place. Shrugging it off, the headmaster walked inside and directly to a young lady who sat behind a dark wooden desk, who smiled fondly at him.

"Good morning sir, and welcome to the British Association for Adoption and Fostering, how may I be of assistance?" Dumbledore smiled back and stated that he was there because he had received a memo of the adoption of a child he had a interest in; he was asked to seat after referring the name of the child, and the girl walked away to talk to her supervisor.

Moments later a man in his mid thirties walked about to shook Dumbledore's hand.

"My name is Rupert Hambro, the president of this association."

"Albus Dumbledore" The wizard offered with a smile

"A pleasure" he nodded for him to sit back while Rupert got a chair for himself "I hear you come here asking about Harold Potter's adoption" Albus nodded and refereed the letter again "I see, yes, now I remember writing your name in the letter. It is I who is taking care of the adoption process."

"Ah, I see." The wizard nodded "I was a surprise, to say the least, to receive a notice of adoption, since I was under the impression that Harry was living with his mother's family".

"Yes, yes he was. Unfortunately these people were reported to abuse the child on several occasions; however, child care agents never found anything incriminating. We received a report of this when the adoption papers were issued." Albus frowned, Harry was being mistreated?

"And, who, may I ask, issued this adoption." Rupert smiled apoplegically.

"I'm am sorry sir, but that information is confidential. As is most of the process of adoption, for the security of the children, you see." Albus sighed and looked into the man's eyes, pushing forward his _legilimens_. With it, he saw the man with whom he had crashed into at the door, signing the adoption papers for Harry Potter.

Dumbledore cursed inwardly, while smiling in the outside, he would have to find the man and speak to him elsewhere.

Smiling and shaking hands, Albus stated his thanks and walked away.

----

After weeks of pulling strings here and there Dumbledore had finally been able to acquire the man's name.

_Sir Drake Firefang, Count of Drakengard._ '_A nobleman_' He frowned, the other information he had about him was troubling.

He had been awarded his knighthood after World War II, using his immense fortune to aid in the reconstruction of Britain and Australia; a fortune that he had acquired by training most of the involved countries' military officers.

Blood money, even if used for a good cause, was still blood money.

His company was referred to as _Dragon Force_, in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, and he was surprised to find that three people he knew had studied there.

Gellert Grindelwald, Alastor Moody…. And Tom Riddle.

Albus did a double-take of the listed names and found that he had been correct. The man had sired not one but _two_ Dark Lords, and he now had adopted Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was distraught, indignant and mad beyond belief.

Yet, he had had to calm his nerves to prevent another attack. Willing his fury away, Albus sighed as another two owls flew into his office, leaving a letter each. The first one was from the BAAF, sending him a copy of the adoption papers that were now signed, in which Harry was named _Harold James Potter Firefang_, according to the wishes of the count of Drakengard, himself.

The other letter, however, was from said nobleman, who wanted to ask a favor of him, regarding Sirius Black. He read the letter growing more and more incredulous to the written words.

First of all, the count stated that he had '_acquired_' a certain proof that Sirius Black was innocent, contrary to common knowledge, secondly, he stated that this was _'in the best interest of one of his children'_. Consequently he stated that he _knew_ about Dumbledore's _'bird-watching group'_ that had put up a front to Voldemort when the time arose.

But finally, what made the old man nearly faint was the mention of the prophecy, and not just the part that Voldemort knew of, but _the entire prophecy._

Who in heavens was this man?

-----

Not a day after his meeting with the elusive Count, Dumbledore had already procured a date for Sirius' trial.

He had sent word of this with Fawkes, who was still due to return.

Oddly enough, Fawkes had decided to fly rather than just flash to the Count's home… wherever that might be. The old wizard eased a sigh as he slurred in his chair for a more comforting position while licking his seventh million and 1 lemon drop… and yes, he _actually_ kept count… he liked them that much; and it was a good memory exercise.

Hours passed, until finally Fawkes returned taking a seat on its usual perch and looked down to his familiar.

And if Dumbledore could put a word to it… the phoenix looked… smug.

This train of thought made him raise an eyebrow in question, making the magical bird hide its head behind the feathers of one of its wings and… _snickered_… or as close as a phoenix was able to, which meant that It was trembling and chirping.

At Dumbledore's continued stare, Fawkes buried its face behind its two wings and kept silent.

Sighing in frustration, Dumbledore retired to his quarters mumbling about crazy phoenix females.

-----

The next day was born and with it came a piece of parchment, neatly placed in Dumbledore's desk by an unseen hand.

"Dear Mr. Dumbledore

It is with great pleasure that I invite you to Sirius Orion Black's trial, here you shall see that your protégé is well and sound.

I would recommend bringing Remus Lupin to the process, so that he can be beside his friend once this misunderstanding is rectified.

Also, and here I might be too bold, but I'd like to ask another two things from your person.

One, a list of the subjects covered by your school and, if at all possible, a list of the teachers imparting them and their qualifications. Since it is my wish that my children are provided with nothing but the best to harness their innate abilities. Suffice to say that yours is not the only school being prompted for their curriculum; in my desk rests the responses from Beauxbatons in France, Durmstrang in Romania, Ying Wushu-Kon in China, and New Oxford, in the US.

My second request is more for your familiar than to your person, since she had to leave before we could conclude our little chat. If anything, I would _love_ to have a chance to talk to her again.

Yours truly

Drake Firefang, Count of Drakengard"

Dumbledore looked up from the missive to his familiar and found her plumage with a bit more of color than usual… '_It's almost as if she was blushing_' the wizard thought, pondering the possibilities of a bird blushing, forgetting for a moment that she was listening to his thoughts.

Unknowingly, Albus had just set in motion a chain of events that would lead to him being pecked in the head and chased away from his tower to sleep in the room of requirement for a week, until his female bird familiar deemed him forgiven.

/END

* * *

**AN: Please remember to review, because your comments remind me that I have some work to complete still ;)**

**Seriously, sometimes I forget that i'm writting fanfics =P**


	14. Healing

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, places or plot. However I DO own the Drakengard Family (copyright pending) and the concept and history of the _Dragonæ (copyright ditto). _

**AN: Phew! I thought this chapter would never end! Seriously people, even if I know that most of hte aspects of this chapters were a MUST for the Story, still it was hard to write (I'm more into the action than the drama or Family stuff, so it was, almost boring to write this). the only good thing that comes from this is that It is now behind, and we can move on into more ENTRETAINING matters... like Michelle's family, wich will be trylu fun ;)**

* * *

:14:

It was well past midnight when the rest of Harry's troupe arrived to the hospital; in the end they had to put up with about a dozen military guards, apart from Lieutenants D'argent & Jacques, who had been hand piqued to keep them and the Count safe from all harm.  
Remus and Sirius had both adopted half a fatherly figure for the sake of the children, Remus was the overzealous ad protective figure, while Sirius was the fun-loving one; John, Drake's pilot, had chosen to stay behind to talk to the police and the media, allowing the lot of them some time to themselves.

From his seat in the waiting room, Harry was observing the events unfold with a critical eye, while fighting the uphill battle of controlling his most childish impulses to throw himself to the ground and cry and wail until he could see his father.

He smacked himself mentally. As much as he appreciated Drake's efforts and caring, he _wasn't_ his _father_; or at least not his real one, even if he _was_ the closest thing he ever had, apart from Sirius from his past lifetime.

The boy-who-lived sighed, this was not the time for such ponderings.

He glanced around again and found out that the scene around him had not changed in the least: to his fight, was Sirius, with an arm around him and the other around Robert, who was holding a crying Liz, while trying to control his sobbing; Remus was still at the counter, trying to find out what he could about Drake's whereabouts and status. Jacques and D'argent stood on guard, still fully armed, two seat away to the left and right, and all around them were the dozen guards, looking fairly intimidating.

Sirius had been making some jokes, but his usual charm seemed to have been lost by the graveness of the situation.

Sighing, Harry went back to his own little world, reflecting over the past incidents.

He remembered that in the past, he had hated being a magnet for unrequited attention, thinking that it would interfere with his daily life; this, of course had been proven right over and over again by the reactions of Britain's wizarding community to him. At the beginning he had been awed by the mere fact that he _was indeed_ famous; but after finding out just _why_ he was famous, he began hating his fame. '_I was famous because both my parents sacrificed themselves to protect me from a madman_' he reflected for a hundredth time '_I would change my fame for their lives, anytime._' He would have loved to have a happy, normal family, perhaps even other siblings, like brothers or sisters; he would have given any amount of things for this dream to come true; but that wasn't going to happen... at least not the way he wanted to...

'_But you already have all that_', his heart chided him with a voice of its own '_You have Rob and Liz as brother and sister, and there is Drake and lady Silver_' he shook his head '_it's not the same_' his mind answered '_they are not Lily and James Potter_'

'_And how do you know?_' a third voice reminded him of the bitter facts '_you never knew them either. So how is it different?_'

'_Simply because it is!_'

'_Now you're just being childish. There is no difference, and you know it. You just don't want to be hurt if we lose them_' Harry frowned

'_When did you become such a know-it-all_'

'_It rubs off from Hermione. Or did you actually think you could be her friend and not learn from her?_'

'_Cheeky bastard_'.

The mention of Hermione posed another problem, a problem that he would have to issue sooner or later, because she was his soul mate.

'_She is my soul mate_' he remembered that particular fact from his talk with his death. But she was also Ron's girlfriend. '_No she is not_' the third voice offered '_Last time she _was_, but now she doesn't even know him. Plus you know how they were always at each other's throats. Even you know that was no way to live._'

"Harry!" Sirius' voice brought him back to reality before he could answer, "You alright there, pronglet?" Harry blinked and looked up, his godfather was kneeling in front of him, while the others had began walking away. The boy nodded and Sirius' eased the frown that had been forming on his face "We've found Drake, apparently he was just released from surgery; we're heading his way now." The man stood up and offered his hand to his godson, who took it and walked beside him. "I tell you, that man has more lives than a cat, Drake has."

"What do you mean?" The man shrugged

"When your father and I – that means James and I – graduated from Hogwarts, the school that you will be attending when you're older, we both wanted to become aurors, to be able to fight against a madman that was terrifying the country. So, once we were accepted and finished our training, we were sent on a mission, that as supposed to be our final test. Anyhow, in this mission we were to capture one of the followers of the madman so that the authorities could interrogate him and, hopefully, find a way to fight back.

"Such was our luck that we _actually_ crossed paths with one of Voldemort's inner circle members: Antonin Dolohov. The man was a master duelist and excellent at using Dark Curses, so we freshmen, had more than a little trouble trying to capture him." The pair rounded a corner and entered a recently vacated elevator, after hitting the fifth floor, Sirius continued with his tale "We tried to catch him in an open area, where he couldn't harm any civilians, but that, at the same time, gave us a fair advantage against the much more experienced fighter.

"So, we chose a park we both knew quite well, after all we had been there before, on several occasions, during our school days. Once the trap was set, we called the Count to ask for his help in getting the other man to go there; since we had learned that Dolohov was also a very prominent political figure by then, and what better way to catch a big fish, than with a bigger one. Because, sincerely, the owner of a training facility would be too much a temptation for Voldemort to pass up."

"He accepted even if he knew it would be dangerous?" Harry asked and his godfather nodded

"He said it would be an honor for him to help us in our careers even further... after all it was because of him and his classes at Hogwarts that your father and I had it easy when applying for Aurors." They exited the elevator and began following the rest of the group, which was stationed on the furthest north corner. "As I was saying, he accepted and sent a letter to Dolohov; they were supposed to meet in the park to speak about some political gibberish." As they approached the end of the corridor, Sirius summed up the story "To make a long story short, when our target was there and we sprang the trap, the first thing Dolohov did was attack Drake with a dark course that was supposed to melt his eyes, however the man just swatted it away and ran to him while we bombarded the death eater with stunners and other spells. Antonin had to turn around to face us, so he never saw Drake coming... and he received a kick in the back that gave us the opening we needed to land a stunner and silencing charms, and sending him out to the ministry."

"He _swatted_ the curse?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising when Sirius nodded

"One of the things he taught us in class, was that stopping curses was a lot harder than slightly altering their aim; this can be done almost effortlessly, when you know how." He winked at his godson, admiring his stunned face. After all, somehow, the six year old boy beside him acted more mature than a normal wizard, most of the time, that is. The older man didn't know why or how that was possible, but he suspected that it had a lot to do with him living with the dursleys. After all, Drake had said that they '_weren't particularly kind to Harry_', he had wanted to know more, but the old man wouldn't say a word... perhaps it was another job for old Padfoot.

Arriving at the room, they found that the group had dispersed around a single bed, while the soldiers kept vigilance outside. They were let in without trouble and Harry found himself sitting on the couch between Remus and Sirius, while Elizabeth, Robert and Lady Silver –who had been in the room before them – watched over Drake.

Rob was silently standing beside his sister, his hand over his dad's arm, while Liz held the older man's hand in both of hers. Lady Silver, occupied the other side of the bed, and she would, literally, growl at anyone who dared try get her away.

Harry took turns with Rob, in taking care of Liz and placing a hand on the man's arm. During his stay there, Harry noted that something in his chest felt constricted, the feeling continued growing all through the night and wouldn't go away until tears started coming out of his eyes.

Even for all his efforts against it, Drake had become quite important to him, as a mentor, as a friend... as his parent. But, if he accepted the man as his parent then, what would happen to Sirius and Lupin... and what about James and Lily; he didn't want to forget, not them, not any of them or their sacrifices. Their lives.

He tried his best to hide his sobbing, but someone caught him.

"Harry?" startled, Harry turned around to see Sirius walking into the room, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and his hair was disheveled and greasy. The child inside the boy-who-lived won and he ran to his godfather, tightly hugging the man who by then had kneeled and waited with open arms. "What's wrong pup?" He tried cooing the boy, but in only made him cry louder, so he opted for simply patting his godson on the back.

Minutes later, when the Boy-Who-Lived finally got a hang of his emotions, he used his hands to sweep away the tears, and hiccupping spoke of his predicament.

"I-If Drake-" his voice broke for a moment

"You don't worry boy, Drake is a strong man; he'll be just fine in no time, you'll see"

"I- It's not that" Harry corrected "It's"

"He thinks he's going to lose you and his parent's memories if he adopts us as his family" Both wizards looked around to the voice; Rob was just waking up and rubbing his eyes, but his voice barely held any sleepiness in it "It happened to me too, and hopefully not Liz, since she was much too young when she was adopted" the marauder turned back to Harry

"Is that it Harry? You're worried you'll forget?" the boy gazed back at his godfather, and with green eyes boring into black ones he nodded.

"Oh you sweet boy!" The man hugged the boy against his chest "You shouldn't worry about that. I will never leave your side, and I'll be sure that your mother and father don't either."

"Nor will I" they were startled by a fourth voice, coming from behind them; looking round they found Remus Lupin smiling down at them. "Marauder's oath. I won't abandon a friend or family, ever; and you Harry, I love as my own" Sirius smiled up to his friend and nodded, accepting his sentiments.

"But... but-" Harry's words were cut off by no other than the dark skinned boy beside him

"But nothing. Harry, I will always remain your brother, no matter who you choose to live with; even if you chose to leave us and go to live with the Professors here present, I would still call you my brother. I am most sure than everyone here loves you as family" a un-lady-like snort behind them made Rob correct himself "Well, perhaps not Lady silver, but you get my meaning" he winked at his adopted younger brother, giving him a pat in the back before walking out of the room "I'm getting myself a soda, you want anything?" Harry shook, his head, still too bewildered and unsure of his voice to answer verbally. "If you say so _brother_." He stressed his last word and grinned at his adopted family member.

"You see Harry, everyone – bar the Lady back there – is with you on this. _We_ are _your_ family and family never abandons a member." At Sirius statement, Lady Silver sniffled up a bit, but said nothing.

----

The next day was easier on everyone.

Drake woke up at about noon and chatted amiably with everyone until he fell asleep again. According to the doctors, he should be 'up and running' in about ten days.

However, when the Count heard of this he was on the verge of shouting bloody murder.

Not five minutes later, the group, returning from a small trip to get food, found said character _literally_ gambling his way out of the Hospital bed.

"Aha!" Drake exclaimed jovially "Royal flush! I win again!" he laughed a bit, while his doctor and the nurse scowled "I'll take a day back if you please" The doctor sighed but nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know. I've discounted you six days already! I'm not going to lose again!" Harry snorted, unsuccessfully trying to hold back his laughter, and was followed by other fits of laughter from the rest of the group; even the corners of Lady Silver's mouth twitched to form a smile, which she suppressed masterfully before rolling her eyes.

"_Drake_" she chided, and the nobleman winced

"Ups!" he looked apoplegically up to the group at the door, "Erm... hello?" the kids, Sirius and Lupin laughed harder while the lady frowned.

"You're supposed to be resting, not gambling your way out of hospital!" she demanded tapping her foot on the ground, and holding her arms akimbo.

Drake, meanwhile, had continued dealing the cards, and took that moment to look at his cards frowning. "_Flame!_" the female growled and the man sighed.

"Going _mom_." He left his cards on the table and laid back on his bed once again "sorry folks, it seems that we'll have to cut this match short, for today, that is; I intend to win back my freedom!" He announced high spirited, at which both doctor and nurse chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry much milady. Your husband appears to be healing nicely, and quite fast, if I must say so myself." Both Lady Silver and Drake winced almost imperceptibly when the doctor mentioned them being married, which Harry thought was strange. The doctor made a turn to look at Drake "By the way your highness, me and my fellow doctors are quite impress with your progress; we've never seen such a serious wound heal so fast; that and the fact that you actually survived the wound when all other patients bleed out within ten seconds" The wizards in the room paled at that piece of information, the hadn't known about it. "We were wondering if you knew how you achieved these miracles" Drake smiled and nodded.

"I can tell you about surviving the wound, but I wouldn't know about the fast healing" Harry noted that, if one looked hard enough, one could find out almost easily when Drake lied, as his eyes lost a bit of its twinkling nature. Of course Harry and the other knew about the healing, they were all magical beings, and their magic always aided to the healing on their wounds... which was why dark curses were so hard to heal, because the either blocked one's magic from helping, or they made it work against them. These facts they had learnt from Lupin, who saw fit to teach them some of the basics of dark magic, so that they could 'know what they were up against', in his own words.

"About surviving the wound, it is nothing so grand." He smiled at the doctor sincerely, the twinkling returning to his eyes "It is merely a meditation exercise" The medic and the nurse frowned, not understanding. "Allow me to clarify. The very essence of meditation is to bring the body and mind to a relax and peaceful state; in this state a man can learn many things about himself, because he gets to block all exterior noise, leaving him free to explore inside his vessel. After many years of practice and learning, one can get to the point where he – or she – realizes he can actually control the flow of air inside his lungs, or the rhythm of his heart, he can also choose to divert the flow of blood from one artery or vein to another, but this can only be done for so long, since the body wasn't made to function like that." Everyone in the room stared at rake with dumb folded expressions.

"So you're saying..." the nurse spoke for the first time, and Harry found her voice to be soft and sweet.

"That I diverted the flow of blood on my veins. Yes." Drake nodded "I also made my heart beat slower, to prevent the strain on the lesser veins to where the blood was diverted. It was throughout the knowledge of my body that I knew about the seriousness of the wound, and that if let alone, I wouldn't survive the ordeal. Therefore I had to act. That is why, when I got here, you found my pulse to be slow and faint, but steady" The doctor nodded, those were his symptoms indeed "and you must have also been surprised at how little blood passed through a vein so important."

"Yes, and I must say that you gave us quite a scare there, your highness."

"Sorry about that"

"Never mind" the doctor smiled "All we care is that you are well and are healing better that expected. I do hope you'll be able to teach us this technique so that we might be able to help more people." Drake smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Unfortunately _I_ won't be able to do so, but I can direct you to a group of people who can." The man nodded, accepting the indirect help.

"We'll leave you now" the doctor said looking at his clock "my break is almost finished and I still need to catch a bite." He smiled blushing "I'll come back to check on you in four more hours." He did a curt reverence, and left with the nurse trailing behind, stealing brief glances at the nobleman on the bed, until she passed Lady Silver who, in turn, gave her a murdering glare; after that the woman fussed over Drake, until he looked at her puppy-eyed and pleading with such a sweet and innocent voice that she stopped all she was doing to stare at him.

"Can I get an ice-cream? Pretty please with lots of sugar and a cherry on top?" Harry heard Liz exclaim 'awww' while Rob snorted but tried to hide it.

It was impressive, to say the least, to watch how an old man like Drake could act in such a childish manner; but he most impressive fact was that Lady silver actually bought it. With a tender smile she nodded and left the room.

Immediately Drake jumped off the bed and called the doctor. Apparently said person was waiting close by, because he arrived in a few seconds. "She is gone?" the doctor asked, looking inquisitively into the room.

"She is." The nobleman grinned, "Come on, I have to win back my freedom before she's back." Again they sat on the bed and started playing poker.

On the back of the room Harry could clearly hear Robert and Sirius' laughter, exploding along with his own; Liz, however was having none of it.

"_Dad!_"she cried approaching the bed

"Yes dear?" Drake asked "I'll stand" the girl's frown intensified

"You are _supposed_ to be resting, and you know it." She growled

"Note that the key word is _supposed_." The man said "Hah! Take that! Poker of Kings!" The doctor moaned in frustration but did not relent and actually took the card to deal himself "three more days to go."

"_DAD!"_ Liz insisted

"Dearest Elizabeth" he said with a straight face, glancing at her for the first time "do you want to expend Christmas in a hospital?" he asked raising an eyebrow; the girl stood there stunned "If I don't finish this game here, that's exactly what's going to happen... we won't be able to go present hunting, or go to the beach as you wanted..." a smile appeared on his face "need I continue?"

After a moment, Liz ran out of the room screaming back "I'll tell you when she's close!"

New Laughter erupted from the room, closely followed by the howl of anguish produced by a certain doctor.

---

"I can't believe they actually let you go" Harry exclaimed after the limo picked them up at the hospital. Lady Sliver was still fuming and throwing Drake murderous stares every now and then, while the rest of the group remained smiling.

"Let it be a lesson for you, son." Drake said relaxing on his seat "You don't know the power of a little charm until you've tried it." He winked at him and turned back to the lady seating as far away from his as she could "Ain't that so, _darling?_" they heard the woman growl and face the window, ignoring the frustrating old man that had addressed her.

"So dad, where are we going now?" Liz asked, she had been counting the days until Christmas, and now that it was only a couple of days away, she was most nervous.

"Well, for starters we'll visit Michelle and his parents" Harry briefly remembered Mitch's departure two days before, when his parent's driver got to the hospital to pick him up; The boy was fuming, because he was so worried about Drake, but the summon from his parents was urgent because his baby sister – who he still had yet to meet – was sick. Mich barely managed to hug them all and asked Rob to call him when they had news about their father, before the driver dragged him back to the car. "I need to have some serious talk with them" Lupin grunted, he had been the most displeased about the convenient nature of Michelle's parents "After that I think we should find a couple spare rooms in a hotel near the beach and enjoy a quiet evening." Liz frowned, at which Drake commented "don't worry we'll take all day tomorrow to go pick your presents" the girl sighed, but accepted the plan.

"So, Harry, have you decided what you're going to give your brothers yet?" Lupin asked, trying for a merrier subject.

The boy-who-lived frowned "Not really..." Liz gasped, looking at him as if he had grown another head "…Well, It's not like we've much free time to think, you know,, that with the attack and all…" His excuse made her tear up; but when she was opening her mouth to say something, Drake's hands pulled her from the ground and encased her small body within his arms.

"There, there" he patted her in the back "Don't you kids worry, we'll have more than enough time to decide, right Harry?" He winked from atop his daughter's head.

"Right!"

"_Saved_" murmured Robert from his right, elbowing him in the ribs; Harry grimaced, his brother was right, his usual babbling had almost got him in a tight spot with Liz. He would have to remind himself to control his tongue more from now on. _He_ might have been a battle hardened teenager, but his brothers weren't… '_My brothers_' he thought, remembering what him, Sirius and Rob had been discussing back at the hospital, and found, with great pleasure, that he really could call the people around him '_his family_'. Something from his emotions must have shown on his face, because he heard Robert ask him.

"What's so funny?"

Harry grinned back "I'm celebrating Christmas with _my family_."

* * *

**AN: Anyway, I would like to thank 'Global Conquest-er' for her wonderful review, that reminded me that there is people out there that like my stories ;) Really, thank you!**

**Another word of thanks to 'Librarywitch' and 'firelordeg' for their comments.**

**...**

**As an after notw, I would like to make a couple of acclarations:**

**- About Hermione's dreams: There is a valid reason for these 'dreams' or 'visions', and it shall be explained later on.**

**- About the killing curse Background explanation: What Drake said is actually a light-version of my theory behind the creation of the spell; In the books it is said tha "one must mean it" in order for the Unforgibables to work... meaning that they are fueled by intent, not emotion. I know most of the writers in this site have addopted "hate" as the fuel for the killing curse, but truth is that you could actually cast the killing curse with "love" too, or even with a gran peace of minid. Because it's all about Intent.**

**- Exactly _What_ Is Drake?: He is exactly as he said: He is complicated =P More shall be revelaed further into the story. When? After Harry's First year at hogwarts ;)**

That's all. cheers to all!!! ;)


	15. Christmas Hunting 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places and situations of the Harry Potter Franchise are mine (obviously). However, Drake, Lady silver and their stories are (Finally!) No money is being made with this fic.

AN: Well, here it is, another chapter more. I'm currently working on chapter 16, and a possible one-shot prequel about Silvia & Drake, but that is neither here, nor there. 15 pages for the 15th chapter...cool.

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed (simply because each new review makes me come back and write some more... fod some unknown reason =/), but I woudl like to adress some special thanks at the end of this chapter.

Read ya later & on witht he show!

* * *

**:15:**

The entourage composed of a black armored limo and three military busses – one in front and two behind – arrived at the western coast of France, to a big manor not 60Km from Paris. The building was a two stories high with white walls and deep blue rooftops; It was five or six times larger than Harry's uncle's house back at privet drive, with enormous and well tended gardens, another not so large building fifty paces back, in front of which a man was busy brushing a horse. The construction was old but well cared and pristine. The procession stopped at the access gates, where the driver of the first deep green military bus stopped to talk to the guards just outside the property.

"Hum I didn't know Mitch's parents were rich." Harry thought out loud without him noticing until Drake answered.

"They aren't really, most of what you see they've inherited. Though Adolphe – that's Michelle's father – has worked very hard to increase their fortune. He has been only mildly successful, that is the main reason why-"

"Why he depends so heavily on Michelle's studies" Harry completed the phrase, now fully understanding his brother's fears. "Why do people get so flustered when money is involved?" the grow-ups frowned, looking at each other.

"I'd say that it is to make one's life easier, but that's not really true" Sirius said from his seat, at his side. "My grand dad was all about money, he was always worried about 'not having enough' even when the family was pretty rich." He looked up at Lupin. "He made his and my parent's life hell."

"Well, it does make things easier, if you ask me. But it isn't really all that necessary…" the Fenris answered, with his brows furrowed in a thoughtful expression.

"But it is true that it is men's tendency to amass a lot of it through time. That is why most of the oldest families tend to have a lot of money and properties." Drake spoke with his usual regal tone "Never the less, I'm more inclined to say that it is a _personal_ thing. Either you decide that you don't need it as much, or you live to have more. Either way, it is only through work and effort that you get through in this world, no matter the path." Sirius nodded.

"I remember James saying something in the lines of that, once." His godfather added as an after note. Drake smirked

"Yes, he did. I actually got it from him" he winked at the gaping Harry "A brilliant man, James was."

"Too true" Remus and Sirius chorused, with a tinge of sadness in their voices.

Harry's gaze was attracted to the exterior when he heard the distinctive rumbling of the truck's engine. The green mastodon moved backwards a little before clearing the way for the limousine. Static crackled through the radio before the voice of Lt. Jacques was heard from the cockpit. "We will wait outside for your return, your highness. We can't come into the premises." Drake sighed, and turned around, receiving the speaker from John, who was acting as their driver.

"Very well, we should be back in within the hour"

"C_ompris, votre altesse_" Harry noted that the voice of Jacques flowed easier in French than it had in English, and understood that the man was making an effort to speak a language he wasn't comfortable with.

The gate moved aside to let the limo across, while the guard stood at attention at the passing car.

They followed a gravel road up to the front of the house, where a very old man, with regal looking clothes, looking very much like a butler, stood at the steps watching the car with a fearful expression. One would say that he'd never seen such a display before. Behind him stood two other, younger men, dressed in similar outfits.

The door opened from Lady Silver's side, and the butler offered her his hand to help her out; instead of taking it, she turned to Drake with a venomous tint to her golden eyes, the male smiled sheepishly before stepping out of the car and offering his hand for her.

The two younger men aided the rest of the group while the old butler spoke to Drake

"Excuse me sir, who shall I announce?"

The Count turned around to look pointedly at Harry while he spoke "Drake Firefang and Family", making the boy smile with true joy.

The group was relieved from their coats and any other bulk they didn't care to carry, and led to the sitting room, where they were told to wait.

"Kids" the group leader called them forward, and as they approached, he kneeled on the ground to speak at eye-level. "How goes your French?"

Liz gave him a genial smile "Bon, même si je suis encore à essayer d'obtenir le coup de la prononciation", her father nodded, smiling.

Rob sighed "Désolé, je ne suis pas bon du... Hell, I'm no good." He had answered truthfully, blushing; Harry was well aware that his brother was having a hard time with their languages classes. Rob had it easy as long as things could be _done_ through a practical and physical approach, but was a sucker in subjects that required memory.

His smile never faltering, Drake put a hand on his son's shoulders "Nobody can be perfect at everything Rob. Don't be too harsh on yourself." Without removing his hand from Robert's arm, the old man turned to the last boy "Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived only shook his face "I only know one phrase, and I'm not even sure what it means" His would-be father arched an eyebrow, so he continues "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

Drake roared with laughter, while Liz blushed deep crimson and Rob grinned "Sorry, but you're not my type" the man answered, before he continued laughing.

Harry frowned and turned to his sister for clarification.

Still a bit suffused, Liz moved closer to whisper to his ear "You just asked him to _sleep_ with you!"

Harry paled and Sirius let out a bark of laughter after Rob told him what had happened. Damn Padfoot would never let him live it out.

Finally, and after a whole minute of waiting for Drake to calm down, Liz asked her father why he wanted to know about their French.

"Well, I know for sure that Alphonse is proficient in English, because his job requires him to, but this is not the case for his wife Apolline, nor is it for her daughter. Therefore I'm intent on making the whole event easy for everyone." He waved Lupin to approach and the man did.

"Yes?"

"Could you conjure me two wooden necklaces and a veiner?"

If Lupin was startled, he didn't show it. He simply waved his hand, murmuring a long incantation that brought the tools Drake requested, into existence.

"Now, let this be an extra lesson" the Count ha drained the attention of the whole room, as was common when he began explaining something "Since I can't exert myself so much, I will show you how to create a translating stone. Now, I've chosen wood because of two very important characteristics. Can anyone tell me what they are?" As an answer to his question, Sirius' hand rose. Drake motioned for the other wizard to speak up.

"Because it is a _living being_... and it would be less gross than using an animal's vocal chords!"

"It appears that you _did_ pay attention on my classes, after all. Five points for Gryffindor!" Drake smiled and Sirius grinned. "Yes, as you have probably guessed, most of rune casting works better when using it on _living tissue_, whether it is you own or another's. For example, some physicians use a knife to carve the rune for '_health' _on the bodies of their patients to ensure that their own magic will help with an operation. The reason behind this is because the runes do not necesarily use up a wizard's magic, but the environment's in which the rune is placed. If you use your wand to write a rune in the air, it will use the atmosphere's energy; this too will happen if you carve a rune in the ground, or over the water. Therefore, by me carving the runes in a piece of wood would slowly use up the wood's life-energy to hold the spell, but since it _is_ a living being, when it comes in contact with you, the three will absorb a bit of your magic to do the trick." Looking at the confused faces of the children, he chose to clarify "Simply put, the wood of the necklace will create a bridge between the rune and your magic. So that it will feed of you, instead of the tree's life."

Harry frowned "It sounds awfully complicated"

Drake shrugged "Well, there is a reason why the study of runes is left for near NEWT–level students. Just know that as long as you wear the necklace you will be able to speak an understand French as if it were your naive language." That being said, he used the veiner to make two carving on each piece of wood, before tying them around both kid's necks. "Now, let's test it." He turned to Liz and said "Que voulez-vous pour Noël?"

"Une grenade à main!"

They then turned to Harry, who addressed them in the same language

"What do want a hand grenade for?"

Drake chuckled and moved away towards the door, just in time to see it open and the butler walk in, followed by a young couple "MONSIEUR AND MADAME DELACOUR!"

--

Inside his head Harry is screaming and cursing Fate for making him its bitch.

--

"Monsieur Firefang, I'm most glad to see you are well" Apolline Delacour took a step forward after the presentations were made.

Harry noted that Lady Silver made to stand close to Drake when the French woman approached. Apolline was, for lack of a better term, drop-dead gorgeous; even more so than Fleur was when she visited England for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She being a half-veela helped too, but Harry found that, curiously, it didn't affect him much now... perhaps it was due to the fact that he was inside a boy's body.

However, and if he was pressed to make a point, he would say that both Apolline and Silver where pretty much the same if talking about attractiveness; however the sour personality of the second made her something of a lesser candidate.

He also made a point to note that Mr. Delacour didn't look _at all_ happy about her wife's approach.

'_Jealousy is such a beast_' he pondered

Drake too, seemed to notice the other's attitude, but paid it no heed "I'm flattered to hear that, coming from you, Apolline. And please, call me Drake." His words made the woman blush and bite her lower lip.

'_It must be a family trait_' Harry mused, remembering the times he had seen Fleur do that when speaking to Bill. It was a most endearing treat.

"I am most sorry for deserting you at such a bad time Drake" Apolline was pretty close to his father now, and from the stares she was getting from the rest of the males, she had let loose some of her innate veela charm. "But our baby was grave with illness" her eyes filled with tears "We feared-"

The boy who lived turned to look at Liz, who was frowning and murmuring about crocodile tears and scarlet women. He doubted any 6 year old would have known that many curse words.

Who would have thought that the little princess had such a florid vocabulary at such tender age.

Sweet.

If he was prompted to mention only 1 thing that he admired of his father, it would be his excellent treatment of the female population. A smile and a couple of words landed most of them at his feet; He could also have mentioned that Drake was better than any Hollywood actor and more fun than a comedian.

The man gave the Veela a friendly hug, while he rolled his eyes to the children over the top of her head. "I completely understand Apolline, there is nothing more important than our children" He took half a step back and ogled her for an instant "I am quite sure that Gabby will be alright".

Their two hosts freezed on their spot.

"Excuse me, but how did your Excellency learn the name of our latest daughter?" Alphonse frowned.

"I have sources everywhere" Drake countered, his tone becoming colder with each word "and I so happen to know that your beloved daughters have been staying with their grandmother Silvia for the past week." As the man kept raging Harry could feel the room grow more and more cold "If fleeing at the first sign of trouble is what you're trying to teach your children, _Monsieur_, then it is no wonder that all of your businesses are crumbling." The man sidestepped the veela with a glare that could freeze fire to come face to face the shorter man "I do not take kindly on _betrayal_ Alphonse; you'd do well to remember that."

It was perhaps a mindless reaction, but Harry thought that the Frenchman's step back held a lot of significance. Never matter that the decorum had been lost.

"We had an agreement; one that I will not care to uphold if I ever find you turning your back on us _ever again_" He turned around to address the rest of the room, and the room regained its temperature quickly "Best we move on, we wouldn't want to _waste_ the rest of our day." Without a parting glance, the count stepped out, closely followed by Robert, Liz, Sirius, Harry and Lady Silver (whose smile was smug). Remus chose to stay behind for moment to growl at the man, who jumped back in fright.

"We'll be watching you" The Fenris growled, before he swung the door close and grinned mischievously at Harry when their eyes met. "I've always wanted to say that" he whispered, causing the son of his best friend to giggle.

--

As they headed back to their limo, the group crossed paths with a beautiful woman, probably in her early sixties, and who carried a little baby girl on her arms while another girl, roughly the age of Rob, walked beside her.

The woman smiled when she spotted Drake "Drake! How nice of you to drop a visit!" her choice of words made the addressed man smile. "I see you brought your children, just as you promised"

"Silvia, It's always a pleasure to see you." He motioned for the children to gather around him "Yes, I am a man of my word, and I also see you brought yours." He winked at her.

Silvia laughed with true happiness "Imagine! Me, as a grandmother! I still find it difficult to believe. But these are my two jewels." She knelt in one fluid movement, caressing the head of the older girl "Come on dear, say hello."

The little girl blushed and shook her head; her grandmother stood up smiling.

"You must forgive Fleur, she's quite shy."

Drake took a step forward and knelt before the girl "Hello there, little lady." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush grow "My name is Drake, and It's a pleasure to finally meet you" He looked briefly at Silvia "After all, your grandmother does nothing but talk about you in her letters." Now it was time for the older woman to blush.

"You tease!" the woman pouted "You haven't changed after all these years."

Liz took a step forward and offered her hand to the other girl "I'm Liz, and the guys behind me are my brothers, Harry and Robert."

"Nice meeting you" Fleur answered in a rather shy manner that made Harry wonder just when had she changed into the battle princess she was the first time they met.

Rob simply nodded her way with a guarded expression and the girl returned his greeting; Harry however, took the same approach as Liz and went and introduce himself.

Afterwards Silvia Delacour gave the baby she was carrying – Gabrielle – to Drake, who immediately took a liking of the girl, as did all of them.

"Do you have any free time?" Harry's father asked the woman "Would you mind accompanying us to do our Christmas shopping?" Fleur looked up at him with wide eyes.

Silvia smiled warmly at him, probably remembering something "Should I bring the girls along?"

"And Michelle, if you can find him" He answered.

The woman smiled, took baby Gabrielle from his arms and walked to the house "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Harry took this time to smile slyly at his foster parent "I smell and old story here" he said to him.

For all response, Drake scratched the back of his head and ushered all of them back into the car.

Half a minute later, the group embarked on a shopping spree to Magical Paris with Michelle, Fleur and Silvia Delacour to increase their numbers.

--

After reaching the mall and meeting with Marco and Irene, who had been called upon to meet them there, Drake spoke out loud "Alright you lot, hear me out!" he sounded like a coach for a professional Quiddich team "We have only 4 hours to do our shopping" – most of the girls groaned for the 'lack of time', while the men just rolled their eyes – "So I suggest we spread into groups and go about your shopping."

Fleur raised her hand and blushed cutely when Drake addressed her "How are we going to pay for things? I didn't bring any money"

Liz smiled at the girl "Don't worry, I'm sure Dad will think of something" she gave the other girl a reassuring smile. "Right Dad?"

"Right you are, dear Elizabeth" the mention of her name made her glare at her old man "I'll put an adult into each group and give them enough money to cover for your shopping."

"Now and before we form the teams, I'll explain the rules for the Christmas present hunting" The Delacour family looked up at him with confusion, something that he seemed to enjoy "Yes, there_ are_ rules to this little game of ours: First of all there you cannot tell or hint, in any fashion, to anyone outside your team what you're buying; Second – although this is not a rule, it _is_ something you should know– : Inside the pouches of gold that I will give you, is a small note with a riddle on it, the answer of this riddle will lead you to an object that I've hid in the mall. Finding this item and bringing it back to me at the end will award each member of the team a special secret present; the third and last rule is as follows: no speaking to strangers or wandering on your own. Anyone breaking this rule will be immediately disqualified and loose whatever presents they would have gained.

"Lastly, the teams: only to make this easier on everybody, I'll choose them. Team #1 will be composed by Harry, Robert, Michelle and Sirius."

"Way to go!"

"Males rule!"

"Go team #1!"

"Let's beat those girlies and gloat about it!" Sirius roared, causing all of the males in his team to punch the air and repeat their war cry.

"Team #2 will be comprised of Fleur, Liz, Irene and Marco"

Giovanni looked up and winked at Drake. "Let's go Team #2 we'll show this babbling fools how to solve puzzles... and when we win we'll throw them all into the fountain!"

The girls shouted and even came up with a cheer for their team.

"Lupin and Silver will be Team #3" Remus was startled by this fact, and turned about to see Silver who sent a glare in Drake's way as a silent blush tainted her cheeks. Whatever that meant, only Drake and her could fathom the meaning.

"Then I suppose that you and me will be Team number 4" Silvia interrupted, throwing the man a genial smile "I like it."

Drake tossed a small pouch to Sirius and another to Lupin and Marco. "You will find everything you could need in the bags I just gave you... except for the answers of the riddles. Use it well." He looked around the plaza where they stood, and then down to his clock "All right people, It's exactly 12:35, meet us back here at 16:35, and make sure you keep your presents to yourselves. NOW _GO_!"

The two teams with kids fled the scene and went to their favorite stores first.

Remus scratched the back of his head before offering his arm to Silver "Should we go then?" he asked and amazingly, Silver nodded, with a small smile dancing on her lips.

Finally alone, Silvia turned to face Drake

"I sense there is something I'm missing here, dear Drake, care to explain?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

The man grimaced but answered in his usual tone "Let us walk, dear Silvia, there is much catching up to do."

Her smile wavered a bit, but she nodded and led the way into an antiques store.

--

"You haven't aged a day" the veela commented as they sat on a bench near the indoor gardens. "I can't believe it's been almost 40 years since we met."

"And you are as charming as ever." Drake smiled back at her.

"It's the Veela in me" her smile was not so bright now.

"Nonsense. However powerful your heritage is, it cannot change who you are, dear. You are beautiful and charming; your veela blood only enhances it and keeps you from aging too fast" he winked at her "besides, you know that I am mostly immune to your magical charm, unless you go 'all-out'"

Silvia blushed and giggled as he talked "You really are a charmer Drake. Make sure you never change."

"Don't worry about that; I'm also planning to perpetuate my 'charming' personality through my children." He smiled "Girls beware!"

Her giggles evolved into a full laugh. Suddenly the man's sobered "You were always a good friend to my sister."

"Where did that come from?" the woman asked, leaving what she was doing to stare intently at her friend.

"Silver is dying" his admittance made Silvia's eyes go wide as saucers "She's sick, but refuses to take any treatment."

Silvia frowned, she knew Silver was bitter but she would have never thought she had a death wish "Has she told you why?"

He nodded "She had a son, long ago. Our son. A bright and happy child that died because of me..." it was clear that he was fighting back the tears "He died because I couldn't contain my tongue... because I was so blind to see that people would feel envious of him and his heritage. Silver has never forgiven me for that." The man hid his face behind his hands "I think this sickness is her excuse to die... her revenge because I killed him." A tear escaped from the dam, and soon was followed by others. "What should I do? _What can I do?_"

The aged Veela sat closer to him and placed his head on her chest, caressing his back while she hummed the song she had made for him almost 40 years ago. The original melody talked about life, and finding love and care in another after much struggle. It was the story of their lives:

During the times of Grindewald's rise, all Veela had been prosecuted as muggle Jews had been, the beginning of her life had been running and hiding, and always, always dreading the very sight of another, because there was no way to know the good guys from the bad guys.

She was 15 when the Germans' Dark Army finally caught up with her, and less than a week later, when Silvia was being transported to one of those awful concentration camps in Auschwitz, the train in which she, and another 100 or more frightened witches were, was attacked by rebels and stopped.

She remembered vividly, the humid stink that filled the wagon were 5 others had fell sick and one was dead. There was barely any light and all they would ever hear was the rocking of the train and the insults the German threw at them at each and every stop. Suddenly the train rocked to an improvised halt, and she found herself being pushed to the back of the wagon by the bodies of the rest. Shouts and the sounds of steps issued, followed by the roar of gunfire, explosions and more shouting.

Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, a pregnant silence filled the air.

Little by little, the women began to whisper, 'What was happening?', 'We should take the opportunity and run', 'Silence! They'll hear us!' The train rocked again and everyone fell immediately silent; nobody dared move or even breathe hard. Then, suddenly, the door that was right in front of her was thrown open and _he_ stepped in.

He has easily the most handsome man Silvia had ever seen, dressed in a black dragon scale battle suit, his eyes blazing with an infinite power that filled the entirety of their prison and warmed them "Everything is alright" he said with that rich, grave voice of his "We've come to rescue you"... and he smiled.

She knew it then, she knew she was lost and found, broken and complete. Her blood sang on her veins just looking at that smile.

Ten other men, dressed in similar attire helped the women to step out of the train and take portkeys that would take them to a special ward somewhere in Canada.

Almost everybody was gone, all but her. And it was not that she chose to remain behind, simply that she couldn't tear her eyes from him. The way he moved, how he spoke to the others, and the power, the strength that could be read at his very step; she had been bewitched.

"Are you alright mademoiselle?" he had asked in that rich and wonderful French of his.

How had he guessed she was French, she would never know, but it didn't really matter. She had nodded, not thrusting her voice, and shuddered as the cold of the winter finally set into her subconscious; He smiled tenderly and pulled a blanked over her shoulders with a warming charm. Somebody touched his arm and he turned from her, switching to those awful barks that others called German. "Come" he said when he was finished and had turned to her again "we must get you to safety."

Without another word she was handed a portkey, which she immediately tossed to the ground, before it activated. The man that had saved her frowned, retrieving it while taking her hand the instant before it disappeared.

Moments later, they were standing on something like a landing platform filled with cushions and surrounded by armed men.

"Easy" he said in accent-less English, raising a hand to stop the soldiers from shooting "She is the last one, how are the rest?"

"Everyone was taken to the bunker, sir. The team?"

"They were picking up when I Ieft." With one swift movement, he swept her from her feet (literally) and carried her bridal-style; when he spoke again, he had switched back to French "Forgive me mademoiselle, but I must leave you here" she was about to protest, but he kissed her near the mouth, silencing her and making her (_her of all people!_) blush. "I must go back to my men, but I promise I'll come back for you."

He left her in a bed, in the care of two nurses, gave her a kiss on the head and parted.

It had taken her almost an hour to recover from the goosebumps.

And now, nearly 40 years later, the same man was crying with a broken heart, still as young and handsome as back then, as if time hadn't passed. They have been lovers for a long time, even after she got married to a man she didn't love, but who had sired her first child. It had been the first man she had seen after breaking with Drake, when he told him that he wasn't _able_ to marry her, or anyone. '_There are many secrets that surround me, and I cannot rely any of them onto you. Nor do I want you to come to harm because you stumbled upon the truth of any of them... even if it breaks both our hearts in the process, I cannot tie your life to mine... I'm sorry_'. She had taken his negative quite hard, but time had healed the wounds and their friendship grew stronger. As did her love for him.

Drake finally calmed "I'm sorry" he murmured "It seems that whenever something goes wrong I end up in your arms... I'm sorry".

She caressed his hair, and cheeks, using her trembling fingers to erase his tears "It's nothing" she kissed his nose "It's the least I could do"; inside she added 'If I could I'd take your pain away, my love, I gladly would.'.

Her smile, more than her words, seemed to ignite something inside the man that had captured her heart. "Thank you, Silvia. I really needed that." His charming smile returned "Why did I ever let you go?" he whispered that last part, so that only she could hear it.

What surprised him, was that she laughed. "I don't know, but I think that it was to prove my point that all men are stupid."

He too laughed then. "Well, I guess I owe you a very special Christmas gift now. Let's assault the stores until we find it."

She laughed and clinged to his arm as they walked; telling herself that the tears that wanted to escape her eyes were happy tears...

---

The group of boys ran directly into the first toy store they could find, Sirius acting his part as an 8-year-old man. His act was flawless.

"Welcome to 'Pour Noel'!" and old man dressed as Santa Claus greeted them from the entrance, smiling as he gave each one of them a small bag with candies "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rob smiled a predatory smirk "Do you have an NES?" all of the other kids frowned, to which he explained "It's a muggle video game."

Michelle frowned further and asked "Why would you want a muggle game?"

"Because there are things that muggles make better than Wizards… and video games are one of those. They may be a little strange right now, but I'm sure that they will become much more interesting in the future, you mark my words."

The Santa Claus & store clerk smiled at them "I think the boy is quite right, videogames are causing uproar in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if they were here to stay." He looked down at Rob with a pleasant smile "And as a matter of fact we do have muggle games and toys, they've become very popular in France and other European countries, such as Spain, Germany and Denmark; but I'm afraid that the backwater ministry of Britain hasn't approved of them just yet."

The comment made Sirius answer "That's probably thanks to the Malfoy's".

Robert shrugged "So, about those videogames…?"

"Right this way young man." Santa Claus leaded them to a rack full of Lego's and Play mobile's that moved by themselves inside their boxes, calling for them to 'release the adventure inside the box'. Finally the group arrived to a pair of shelves with black and brown boxes with the words 'Nintendo Entertainment System' on the front.

Robert grinned at Sirius "How about I take one of these and browse the rest of the games and accessories while you guys go and see the rest of the stores? I promise I won't be long"

The supposedly older man smiled "Let's do this then, you and Harry stay here and browse, while Michelle and I go where the magical stocks are; meet us there when you're done?"

"Will do" the two brothers chorused smiling at each other; once the others were gone, Harry looked back at his older brother "So, mind showing me what video games are like?" again his brother smiled and motioned him to follow. Together, the two of them browsed the shelves 3 controllers and a plastic gun for the 'shooters', the console and a dozen different games from which they chose 2-in-1 Mario Bros/Duck hunter, Donkey Kong, Galaga, Gauntlet, Karate Champ and The Legend of Zelda, and where both very exited after reading the back covers of each game. They took their shopping to the cashier and asked the woman behind the desk to hold onto them for them; the woman shrunk the packages and gave the boys a note with a list of the items they had chosen.

"Now, don't go losing that note, or you will have to start all over again." She winked at them "You can ask you parent to tap a toy with their wands and then the paper, to add the items to the list, then you won't have to come and go every time you choose a present." Robert took the piece of parchment and spoke for the two of them.

"Sweet"

"Come on Rob, let's find the others" Harry said, running to the other side of the store, where they had seen the others go before. While passing a multitude of children and their parents doing last-hour shopping for Christmas, Harry collided with somebody and both of them fell on their butts.

'Eep!' Harry heard a girl cry in front of him, and as he opened his eyes, he found out that he had indeed been right. A small blonde girl with emerald-green eyes looked up at him with teary eyes. The boy had to blink twice and feel the pull on one of his arms by Rob, to understand that he had collided with the girl. Immediately he stood up and offered his hand to the girl "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She looked at him appraisingly before accepting his hand.

Once she was on her own two feet, she glanced at his eyes and held this stare for a moment before a smile broke on her lips "I like you!" she claimed and kissed his cheek, fleeing the scene right away.

The Boy-Who-Lived glanced around to his brother with confusion written all over his face "What was that?"

"I think you got yourself a girlfriend, Potter" His brother claimed, scaring Harry, because he had said the same thing as Draco had in his second Year, when he and the Weasleys visited the bookstore; and what was worse of all, Rob's voice was extremely similar to the Malfoy's spawn. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry mentally smacked himself in the head for believing, even for an instant, that Robert – _his brother for Merlin's sake!_ – sounded like Malfoy. "Yeah, just a little shaken."

"I hear ya' kid. When I was your age I absolutely loathed girls. Can't imagine what I'd do if one kissed me." The boy shrugged "Then again, the girl _did_ say she liked you, so you might as well remember that for later." He smiled mischievously "Dad always says that French girls are absolutely brilliant girlfriend material."

Harry did the grown-up thing to do then: he shuddered and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Eww."

Robert laughed at the 'kid' and patted his shoulder "come on, we still have to find the others."

--

Meanwhile, in a Sports store down the lane two girls were choosing presents for their relatives

"What do you think of this?" the blond one asked the other, smaller girl. "Do you think he'd like it?"

The smaller girl rolled her eyes "You know Fleur, if you will keep on asking what my big brother would like for Christmas, I might as well chose the present for you."

The older girl blushed "I know, but… but, it's only that you know him better, and I wouldn't like to mess things up..."

Liz sighed "Fine, I'll help you, but then you will owe me one." Fleur brightened and her smile became radiant. "now, the first thing that you need to know is that Robert is an extremist, he loves everything that looks even mildly dangerous, motor cross, mountain bicycles, surfing… you get the picture. So no, he won't like a swimming suit, even if it's as adventurous as that." She pointed to the red with green polka-dots trousers that Fleur had picked earlier on "For safety's sake, you should buy a surfboard" Liz looked at the boards displayed on the walls "Like the one at the end, the one with the shark byte… or the black & blue one"

Fleur nodded "Merci" and walked away to consult with Marco. When Liz was finally alone she sighed "Talk about childish crushes and lack of self-confidence." She shrugged and went back to her shopping.

Her browsing came to a sudden stop when her sight caught a glimpse of something amazing: Speedball. The girl grinned '_the guys are going to loooove this_'. She called the clerk and asked for 6 guns, two crates full of CO2 containers, and four more crates full of pellets.

She began crackling madly – making people around her cringe in fear – thinking that she would spend the rest of her holydays shooting at everything and everyone.

--

"So you and Drake are brother and sister?" Lupin asked with his eyebrows near the top of his head "Forgive my surprise, but I thought that you two were lovers..."

Lady Silver smiled painfully "I know, we act like that a lot but it's only because we feel all alone in the world. After-" her voice broke for a moment, and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself "I don't want you to think bad of us."

Remus frowned "I would never", he reassured her to the best of his capabilities.

Again Silver sighed and began speaking "Long ago, when we were both young and naive, we found comfort from our isolation into each other's arms." She looked at him from the corners of her golden eyes, gauging his reaction "He has always looked after me, and when he came back from a war, suffering from many injuries, both physical and psychological, I took him in. Things escalated after a while, and I found an ease on my loneliness with him. We slept together and I was impregnated with his child."

Remus froze in place, looking at the beauty in front of him with unbelieving eyes; when she turned around to face him, he discovered a pool of raw emotion in his eyes, one that made him shut his mouth and listen.

"However having children between our kind is almost a sin, because our children are very powerful and, sometimes, unstable. That was why Drake thought he should ask the government for permission and help to raise our child, since the boy had showed, even from an early age, that he was, indeed, very powerful."

"When you refer to your kind, who are you speaking about?" Remus found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"I cannot say" Lady Silver answered, her tone icy "We all have bowed not to speak of it."

Remus accepted her answer and motioned her to continue with the story "As I was saying. Drake went to the capital with our child to introduce him to the council and the King. But all those bureaucratic idiots feared what our child could do, knowing his father..." She took a moment to look at Remus in the eyes "Drake is a very powerful man in our culture, not only because we are of royal blood, but because of his..._abilities_." that point settled, she kept going "The council didn't even pretend to like out son, as they branded my brother as a heretic and traitor. They took our son and tortured and killed him. He was only 3 years old."

Lupin gasped. "The bastards!"

Silver smiled sadly "Drake lost it there, and killed the whole council and nearly killed the king himself, but somehow contained himself. I know I wouldn't." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to the ground "When he came back, I cursed him and fled, but not before bowing that I would have my revenge." She smiled slyly "Two years ago I found out that I am infected with an incurable disease, and that I would die soon. I came back then to shove it in his face." He face turned venomous "For all the love I have for Flame, I still hold him responsible for the death of our child. I've already taken my revenge on the others, and my last act on this earth will be my revenge on _him_" he nearly spat the word, making Remus very nervous; He knew that a mad woman was dangerous, but a mad woman with a grudge could be mortal. Suddenly he felt pity for the old man that had been his teacher.

Silver slapped herself in the face "Sorry about that. But thinking about Rolf's death has always taken the worse out of me." Lupin blinked in surprise at her sudden change in moods. "Come on, I want you to buy me some clothes."

Remus was dragged by the woman into a female underwear shop, where he was properly tortured by a beautiful woman who gave him a proper Victorian's Secret show.

* * *

AN: I just found a plothole in the intermission and I'm working on ways to fix it.

And as I said before, here are the 'specialized' thanks:

_Iseriad_: The curious thing was that I never neticed the point you made until after I read your review. Just to be clear: no, Drake is not another Dorian Grey =P. I'm glad you like it so far, because the story is about to give a twist for the better.

_Celexs Draconia_: Thank you very much, and yes, I'm trying to make this FanFic different from the ones currently online (I think I've read like 20 or 30 of the kind, some better than others).

_LadyStarrySkies_: I truly didn't know that, so I researched a bit and found that your claim is true. Sorry about that, I promise to make it better ;)

_Kalen Darkmoon_: I know I need a Beta, And I have been looking for one for some time now. Still nothing has come up. Do you happen to know anybody? =P

_Library witch_: Again, thank you very much, glad you like it ;)

I think that's all.

Kumitzin: Anyway, it might be possible for me to upload another chapter this week (work load is pretty low this month), so I'll do my best. If anyone is intereste in doing some serious Beta work on this story (and get to read the chapters before they are posted ;)) it would be highly appreciated.

Next chapter is christmas!!


	16. CHu2: I swear I'm up to no good

Disclaimer:Take some time to read "Boot to the Head" by Ri-kun. I've never laughed so much in my life.

A/N: well, here's another chappie. However, i must warn you about two very important facts. 1) There is some refference to sexual innunedo in this chapter (Well, there _is_ a reason _why_ this Fic is rated M after all), although nothing as explicit as it was on the paper I wrote ir originally (because of the site's censures)...There will be some 'lemon' scenes in the future, but we'lld eal with that when the time comes.  
2) Ths chapter is _quite_ different in the way it was written, because it must deal with the actions of several people at the same time, and because I've been reading a bit too much comedies in teh past days (I REALLY advise you to read RI-KUN's works, they are great for a good laugh).

I don't know whether I'll 'remake' this chapter eventually to something that is closer to my usual style of writting; however, the truth is that I want to finish thie whole 'travel to paris' part of the tale to get to the more interesting chapters (the training, the revelations and the fight against Voldy.... oh and the reason for Hermione's visions.)

Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

:16:

"You are joking!"

"I ascertain you darling that I'm not."

"But...but..."

"No buts. It is perfect."

"Perfect!? PERFECT!? This _barely_ conceals _anything!_"

"Well, that _is_ the _point_, isn't it? Besides you're the one who asked about _my_ opinion."

"_Fine_" the woman growled from inside "_If it's war you want, then war you'll get_"

"Silvia _please_, we've been over this a dozen times – and I'm not even taking our past _adventures_ into account here–, you look positively _marvelous_ in that outfit." Drake sat on the same chair he had been occupying for the past hour and sighed "If you don't make your choice in the next five minutes I'll have to drag you out of there as you are" he head the lady inside the cabinet snort "oh yes I will. As certain as Grindewald was gay, I will."

The lady popped her head from behind the door, careful of concealing the rest of her body behind the door. "WHAT!?"

The man raised a perfect eyebrow "Didn't you know?" the woman in front of him shook her head, making her blonde hair bounce off her shoulders... which were all the skin he could see, beside her face "Well, I doubt you'll be able to find anything about it in Britain's Ministry approved history books, but I know for sure that Swiss and French historians are much more open about _that_ topic. You ought to look it up." During his tirade, Silvia had resorted to a much more comfortable position inside the cabinet... giving him a free show of a long, toned leg and the beautiful foot attached to it; Drake smiled to himself '_I've got the touch, I've got the power...Yeah!_' "You'll get a real laugh when you find out who his main _lovers_ were" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Mmm-hmm" the man murmured unconsciously when he got a glimpse of some extra skin.

"DRAKE!" she whispered angrily, stepping back behind the door; the last thing she saw before closing the door again was his pouting face. '_Damn him, he did it again!_'

Shopping with Drake Firefang had always been an adventure, not only because a girl could try on everything and take whatever she wanted, because for him there was no 'credit limit'; the only issue was that in exchange, he would use his _charm_ into getting few 'peeks' or even some kind of _model show_, if the female was willing. And being a master of subterfuge he could, almost easily, talk one into anything.

Silvia hit herself on the forehead wondering why she ever forgot about _that_.

On top of that, there was also another, hidden –and quite kinky– side to her old lover. He loved breaking the rules.

If somebody told him that he _couldn't_ go inside the women's bathroom, then that was what he _would_ do.

This habit of his had gotten them in quite some trouble before... and promised to do so this time as well, so Silvia was trying _almost_ desperately (key word being 'almost') to prevent any more embarrassments.

So far she had only been mildly successful, since he had already walked on her testing some new sexy underwear, '_completely by mistake_' according to him; however, she had still prevented the man from going with her to the same stool inside the women's bathroom.

"Say, love" The infuriating male called once again after nearly a minute of silence "How do you like pink?"

Silvia blinked. Was he kidding? He knew the answer to that…right? "I like it, why?"

"Because I believe I just found you the perfect dress for this Christmas" she could _almost_ see his smile shining from the other side of the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll get one for you so that you can check it out." The sound of him walking away made her nervous.

She was changing back into her own clothes, and donning her skirt when the door to her cabinet slid open, and Drake stepped in carrying a pink dress over his shoulder.

"Oops" he said with a sly smile on his lips as his eyes roamed her body "Should have knocked" He tossed her the new dress before she unceremoniously shoved him out of the place.

"Someday I'll get you back!" she bowed to the ceiling, while Drake's laughter echoed inside the small room "Stupid males."

* * *

"This place is brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed when entering the store, trying –and failing miserably– to act his age for a change. "I didn't know Zonko's had a branch in France!"

Harry rolled his eyes, remembering just _how much_ had Sirius enjoyed Zonko's and latter the Twin's joke products during their time together.

"You're sure he's not high on sugar?" Michelle asked with a smirk on his face, pointing at the 'grown-up' as he drooled and gaped at several joke products.

"I don't think sugar will get you _that _bad" Rob interrupted as he carried two sets of a new game named 'exploding snap' to the cashier. "Leave the man alone for a while; we still need the presents for the girls."

"Any idea what Liz would like for a present?" Harry asked his 'brothers'.

The other two answered without missing a heartbeat "guns."

"I know for a fact that she has been looking for a special rifle for some time...what was its name?" Michelle said, looking at Robert.

"An M1" the dark-skinned boy answered after a moment's hesitation "However, you're not going to find that here. You'd have to ask the militia prancing about trying to protect dad."

"Yeah, and there's the hand grenade she spoke of earlier."

"What hand grenade?" Michelle asked looking confused

Harry shook his head "Drake asked her earlier in your house what she would like for Christmas, and she said she wanted a hand grenade." He shuddered "That girl gives me the creeps sometimes."

"You and me both, bro" Robert answered, patting Harry's back

"Me third."

The three kids laughed together, and wandered into '_Le Fay de course de balais_' where Harry 's mouth watered just looking at the racing brooms and their specs.

"I think it's a family trait" Michelle said frowning, as he and Rob compared Sirius and Harry, as they went through the same movements, poses and faces at the same time.

"Let's hope not" Rob grimaced.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain known shapeshifter was dragged by a slyly smiling woman, with his mouth foaming and eyes long since rolled to the back of his head, silently asking for the torture to end... or some kind of release.

Which wasn't forthcoming, since the woman (that could have easily fit into a Playboy Magazine Centerfold) decided there was _still_ a lingerie shop she hadn't visited yet.

Poor lucky bloke.

* * *

"_DRAKE!_"

"Err..." The man looked back from the witch he had been seduc-... err… Talking to, only to find his ex-lover glaring daggers at him as she walked out of the store where she had just purchased her new dress robe. "I think we better wrap things up for now. I'll give you a fire-call after the holidays, is that alright with you?"

The young and attractive witch smiled sexily "Here" she placed a piece of parchment on his hand "My address" and was gone a wink later.

And just in time, as the full Veela woman pinched the male's ear and pulled him to her.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?" The woman asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes

"Owww ow ow!" Drake whined, as Silvia dragged him back to "It's good to know that you are still as strong as ever..." he grimaced as he matched her strides to ease the pain "Too bad your jealousy hasn't wilted with the years." His witty comment got him a painful tug on his ear "OWW! You hurt me woman!"

Silvia rolled her eyes "That is the main point of _punishment_." She was frowning and staring daggers in the general direction of the woman that had been talking to her date just a moment before.

Drake did the wisest thing he could think of... "Yes mom", which wasn't wise at all.

However it _did_ ease the pain in his ear... even if it was replaced by a swat in the head

"What did I do?" he asked innocently "I was merely asking her for her measure...ments....?" he stopped himself before looking down at the raging veela as she took onto some of her more avian features "That wasn't a smart move, was it?"

His only answer was a fireball to the head.

The ball of fire exploded in his eyes with enough heat to melt iron.

The unfazed witch sent another four of these fireballs at his body in rapid succession as the bystanders screamed and fled in terror and the floor melted on the spot where Drake had stood before.

Sighing with relief after changing back into her human-self, Silvia looked up to the scorched spot on the corridor.

"You know" A calm, manly voice made her look up into the most wonderful golden eyes "That would have freaked me out if we hadn't gone through this same scene 30 years ago".

Drake stood, totally unharmed and wearing his hands around his bits in the exact same spot where he had been before the entire ruckus started "Next time you are on _heat_, could we just skip the theatrics? Or at least do it in a less public space?"

Being on heat at her age was a like Christmas come early, but having the love of her life completely nude in front of her (and many others, mind you) was the cherry on top of the cake... so to speak.

Silvia smiled brilliantly and kissed him passionately on the mouth as they dove into the nearest gentlemen's bathroom.

* * *

"Fleur, please tell that you aren't here to ask me for another present for Robert!" Liz, sighed exasperatedly; ever since she had helped the older girl get her present for Rob, she had been harassing her about anything and everything

"Not really..."

"Then what is it?" the younger witch asked, warily

Fleur mumbled something as her face turned ten more shades of red.

However, the other girl's innately acute hearing caught it? "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT MARRYING MY DAD. YOU'RE ONLY 10, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, a certain young man ran into his family screaming.

"MY EYES!! OH MY VIRGIN EYES!!!"

Harry looked up from his spot, only to find Robert covering his eyes and cowering in a corner in the music shop they were currently browsing. The boy kept trembling and acting thoroughly disgusted. "Rob, what's wrong?" Sirius and Michelle approached them as Harry stood beside his older brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

All the boy could do was point a shaking hand in the direction of the toilets.

Intrigued, the other three looked at each other and decided to go and investigate.

Sirius walked in to the while room first and found nothing out of the ordinary other than toilet seat with two pair of human legs.... "Wait a moment" he did a double take and walked right into the toilet.

He walked to the front of the door, while the kids followed; and warily opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Michelle covered his eyes with his hands. "GRANDMA! EWW!" the kid said before running away, screaming the same as Rob had a moment ago.

"It seems we've gathered some public" Drake spoke, unfazed at his lack of clothes... or those of his partner, while his manliness was still hidden somewhere deep inside her "There are other toilets free, you know. In case you need to use them."

"_DRAKE!_" the three other shouted, looking thoroughly disgusted

"What? You don't have to do the same as we" He smiled innocently "...unless you want to."

Suddenly a small tremor shook the very foundations of the market as a myriad of hexes rained on a nobleman.

* * *

"You know" Remus stated, finally being able to sit on a coffee shop to grab a bite, after Silver had him go through his torture "As a matter of fact, I did enjoy that"

Silver smiled sweetly at him as she licked her lips seductively "What? The parade, or me blowing you up behind the curtains?" She might be cold and bitter towards her brother and any other male that resembled him, but she had to admit that it was too much fun to tease the one in front of her... that and that she had never resisted a good shag whenever she could find one (after all, it was an intrinsic trait of her and Drake's kind.)

Therefore, when she realized just how hard he had become after all her teasing, she couldn't help but 'help him out'.

Lupin was at a loss of words "Err... both?"

Apparently that had been the right answer, for the female shoved him back into the changing rooms to have another go.

------------ 0 -------------

After almost three hours of shopping and going through different stores, Team #1 wasn't even remotely close to solving the riddle Drake had given him earlier... and having two of its member in a mentally scarred state wasn't helping.

"First clue" Harry read out loud "What is yellow, weights 500 pounds and sings?" he re-read the question and frowned, "What the hell?"

"Is there any yellow dragon?" Michelle asked wincing. He had been doing that for some time now. Ever since....well, you know.

"The African Nrgwenya. I've read that their scales are yellowish or gold" Sirius answered "But a thing that size would weight more than 500 pounds, besides, dragons don't sing."

"A giant whistle?" Harry offered, helpfully.

However, Robert frowned "maybe, but somehow, I don't think so. Knowing dad, it must be something really silly." At the mention of the older wizard, he and Michelle shuddered.

"A giant canary?" Sirius said, almost joking... that's until the parchment chirped(?) and the letters dissolved into ink, which then drew a nose with a legend under it.

"Well, what do you know, seems we were right."

"What do we do now?" Michelle asked, leaning over the paper "Follow your nose to the giant canary?"

"Is there a pet's store here?" Harry asked

"Think so." Robert answered "but what about following our nose?"

"Perhaps he meant going forward" offered the Boy-Who-Lived

"We won't gain anything by standing here all day, let's go to that pet's store, and see if we can find any other clue on the way." Michelle said.

The group moved together, looking at anything and everything in turn, hoping to find a clue about a giant canary, however improbable that was.

However, as they visited the last pet's store, the French boy began complaining about how hungry he was. "Can't we at least go grab a bite of something? I'm really starving." Harry was about to roll his eyes when his own stomach grumbled.

"Perhaps it isn't such a bad idea".

"Fine!" Sirius growled, he didn't like the idea of stopping now, not since he had seen the girl's team running about holding their own riddle. If they got the answer before them.... he didn't even dare consider it. "Let's do this quickly."

They ran all the way back to the fast food area, where they scattered to order whatever they fancied more. Michelle asked for a croissant; Harry for a Chinese dish which name he couldn't pronounce; Sirius ordered a thing called 'Soupe d'Escargots', whatever that was, and Robert was about to ask for a hamburger when he froze in his place.

"Mich, you're brilliant!" he boy exclaimed out of the blue

"I am?" the French boy asked, unbelievingly.

"Look!" Robert pointed to a small store just behind the Chinese food store, Harry had gone to. They sold Chicken wood, and their logo was...

"A giant canary!" Michelle exclaimed, unbelievingly "That was that 'follow our nose' meant! We were supposed to smell the chicken and realize what it was all about."

Sirius jumped, all excited "Let's go! We've got that price in our grasp!" the lot of them 'woopie'ed and ran to the 'golden chicken' store to ask for the item that would give them their prize.

----

The girls had looked at their riddle as soon as they had systematically gone through all of the stores in sight, checking prizes and whatnot, only for the fun of looking, even if they had already bought their presents; and were now in the process of deciphering its meaning.

Fortunately for them, being form the Mafia, Marco Giovanny figured the answer right away.

"Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. And whoever knows it not, wants it not" Marco smirked at the irony of the count giving _him_ such a riddle "It's actually pretty easy: Counterfeit money."

"Counter-fit?" Irene asked "Does that mean that the bills are as big as a counter?"

Marco chuckled at his daughter's innocence. "Not really. Actually its '-feit', not '-fit'. Counterfeit means false, and counterfeit money is false money. _Forged _money, pumpkin."

"Oh, I see."

"So, where can we find false money in this mall?" Fleur asked, and blanched "don't tell me that hte money in our bag..." she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Don't be silly" Liz hissed, still in a foul humor after the whole 'marrying your dad ordeal' "It must mean that we should go to a joke shop for some." And then added "That of to an Italian mafia" as an afterthought.

Marco chuckled "Come on, let's visit Zonko's as see what we find there."

---

"Is this his idea of a joke?"

"I suppose it is" Silver mentally slapped her face, "a really stupid one".

Remus shook his head re-reading the paper on his hand "What do you get when your cross a snow-woman with a wolf?" he looked up at his companion for the evening "That's downright evil."

The woman, however, looked amused "Do you know the answer or shall we find out?" she batter her eyelashes and blew him a kiss.

A moment later, Remus Lupin was carrying a woman to the nearest boutique with a big, wolfish gin on his lips as they snogged.

(The answer is actually 'Frostbite' =P)

----

Finally emerging from their intense peace-making session, Silvia was positively shining as she arranged the crumpled neck on the robes she had conjured for Drake out of a piece of toilet paper.

"I have a riddle for you" Drake said, his smile widening as she motioned for him to continue "What is in the middle of Paris?"

The veela looked up confused, she had never thought of that before "Notre dame?"

The man shook his head, apparently quite amused

"The Eiffel tower?" nope

"The Hôtel de Ville?" again not "What then?"

"The r", the man answered smiling like a Cheshire cat "In the middle of 'Paris' is the 'R'"

Finally understanding, Silvia slapped her forehead.

* * *

Kumitzin: please let me know what you think of this chapter, because I don't know wether I love it or hate it.

Later guys & gals.

PD: Oh! I almost forgot! I'll give a cookie if anyone can tell me from what song did I get the phrase '_I've got the touch, I've got the power...Yeah!_' that Drake was mentally singing. I'll guve you a hint: It's from a cartoon (movie) that I saw back in the 80's. ;)

Good luck =P


	17. Memories of the future

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but what is.

AN: And the cookie goes to.... Maleko! Who guessed the song Drake sang last chapter ;) Everyone give Maleko a hand!

Also, I hope this chapter explains a lot more about Harry & Hermione ;)

* * *

:17:

Hermione wasn't getting any better; if anything, she was getting worse. There had to be a logical explication for all the dreams she had had for the past days.

Her nights had become somewhat tranquil ever since that first day when her parents had found her crying and clawing at her face, even if she still saw the gruesome dreams and images from her 'alternate' self, as she called it, and her friend Harry.

The very fact that these dreams were so 'realistic' and detailed made her doubt that they were dreams at all.... but what else could they be?

Then her mother came close to something of an answer after reading a book written by a psychologist named Brian Weiss; the book spoke of Previous lifetimes and soul mates, that were souls that had traveler together with your throughout the ages, and every time one of these soul mates found you in each new lifetime, it could spring one of several outcomes: A truly valuable friendship, a close and deep bond between parents & their children, or a love worth of legend.

Hermione wasn't quite sure if she believed any of that yet, but her continuous dreams with a certain raven-haired boy made her consider that perhaps there was much more to the world than what she had originally thought. For example, in her past life –according to her dreams, at least– she was able to do magic. Not like the ones the magicians perform in children parties, but _real_ magic, if that was even possible. She had seen herself levitate a car and banish it towards a group of terrorists dressed in black with bone-white expressionless masks, while Harry covered her movements from their enemies by exploding the cobblestones right in front of the group. The two of them seemed to be quite experienced in such tactics, but even the young Hermione could see that their move had been desperate rather than calculated.

The little girl sighed into the lemonade that the shrink had given her.

Yes, Hermione had gone with her parents to see a Psychologist. And no other than Mr. Brian Weiss himself.

"Relax Hermione, everything is fine." The man said, gently patting her head "Nothing will happen to you. Remember you will only be traveling with your mind, you will still be here, safe with your parents." With her parent's permission, the doctor pushed the 'record' button of his camcorder and took a seat beside the little girl in the sofa.

Hermione took a deep breath and emptied her glass of lemonade in one big gulp, before her father took the glass form her hands and placed it on a table. Both her parents were with her, holding her hands, while the doctor spoke.

"Now Hermione, I want you to close your eyes, everything is fine. You are safe here."

Hermione complied and closed her eyes

"Now I want you to breathe deeply four times. Breathe in and hold it, then breathe out. Slowly Hermione."

She took two deep breathes and felt herself relax in the calm and warm embrace of the man's voice

"Excellent Hermione, let's do it again: Breathe in and hold it, now breathe out slowly. Imagine the air coming into your lungs, making them expand, giving you strength."

Her body relaxed visibly after the fourth exhalation. She continued breathing and following the instructions the man gave her, making her remember parts of her lives that otherwise one would think impossible. She saw her first months of life, then the time inside her mother's womb and how happy and protected she felt there. She basked in the feeling before going forward... or rather, backward.

Then BAM! She was floating over a scene, where she was a middle aged man, carefully listening and comparing notes with his (her?) fellow philosophers in ancient Greece. They all wore togas and sandals. (Something that amused her a lot, if the wide smile on her face was any indication) She kept going back in time, in that same lifetime and saw her marriage with a beautiful olive-skinned woman named Eleana, with whom she had been friends with since they were both children. Their love life had been wonderful, up to the point where she died. From there, Hermione's past self had immersed herself deep into the occult to try and revive her. She had traveled to Alexandria to learn whatever she could about the topic; however, it seemed that all the 'true knowledge' was banned for anyone but Alexandrian scholars.

Her life had ended three years later, amidst desperation and loneliness.

By then she was crying her eyes out, but the nice voice of the doctor helped her out from all that pain.

"It's all in the past Hermione, float away from that place and tell us what you see."

She described a chorus of wonderful voices coming from, apparently, everywhere, while she floated high in the sky, following the soul of the Greek man beyond 'the space between lives'.

The doctor explained to her parents that that was the way many of his other patients had used to describe the 'door' to heaven. Both dentists were amazed and a little shaken after this, but they held their tongues and kept on listening to the exploits of her daughter.

That day Hermione traveled further back in time twice more: in the first she had been a Geisha that fell in love with the Shôgun, and whose love had been granted by the Emperor. She had died in bed with her husband, peacefully, at the age of 90; the last lifetime she had visited had been much more enlightening.

"Where are you, Hermione?" the doctor asked again "Describe what you see."

"I'm in a castle; I'm surrounded by hundreds of people like me. I'm a witch!" her voice was happy and excited "And I finally have friends! Oh! I've felt so lonely this year because everyone thought I was a book-worm and a know-it-all. But on Halloween two boys came and rescued me from..." she hesitated "something bad... I know it was important, but now I don't really care. I have friends!" outside her smile was radiant.

The doctor smiled to himself "That is very good Hermione. Everyone should have friends. Who are these friends that helped you?"

"Oh! They are soo cool... Even if they tend to get themselves in problems so often! Really!" inwardly she rolled her eyes "The first one is a redhead with a very short fuse, but he's funny. The other kid is... strange. Every time I see him I feel like I want to smile. He's short for his age, and scrawny, and from what he's told us, he isn't treated well by the people he lives with. They call him 'Freak' all the time. The nerve!

"He is very nice to everyone, all but Draco, he's a git with a capital G, who's been calling me names since the first day of school.... That's it! I'm in a school! Oh it's brilliant! And the ceiling changes every day... something to do with the weather...." she frowned then "There is something strange" the doctor asked her to elaborate "Every time that I look at the black-haired boy… he seems to... shine. I'm sure he didn't do that before…"

The doctor then said that It wall all good and well, but that she had to 'come back' now. He began counting from 1 to 10, helping her travel back into her own body.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was happy beyond belief and feeling like new. "Mom, I really was there! I really was all those people! It was amazing!"

The grangers smiled at the enthusiasm of their daughter and thanked the doctor, with whom they spend the evening talking about what they had heard that very day.

--------

She sighed and rolled in bed, sleep escaping her. "Harry, where are you?" she asked herself, staring longly at the pillow beside her.

Finally not being able to withstand it any longer, she stood up and walked, without shoes, to the next room.

A week had passed since they disappeared from Hogwarts, and already the Daily Prophet was calling Harry a deserter of the light, a coward, and many other infuriating names that Hermione wouldn't dare even look at. "Bloody stupid sheep" she hissed in frustration. However she could understand it form most of the world...

The lowest blow they had received was when Red had declared against them. Perhaps it was true that all he ever wanted from Harry had been the fame and glory, still, Hermione doubted it. She wouldn't deny that the git had been jealous of Harry in previous occasions, but not this time, right? He had grown up, right? Still she hoped that Red was merely attracting the attention of the public to give her and Harry some space to do their job.

She sighed again as her hand pushed the door of the other room where the raven-haired boy lay asleep on a sofa, snoring lightly into the book he had been reading that day. The sight of him brought a smile to her lips. He was so impossibly handsome, so pure, so honorable that she truly had no trouble loving him... yes, she had come to that conclusion already. Hermione loved the Boy-Who-Lived. Ah, the irony.

She approached silently, taking her time before she had to wake him. He truly resembled an angel when asleep... that is unless he had a Voldemort-induced-nightmare. Fortunately, today wasn't the case.

Hermione sat by his side and caressed his unruly hair with one hand, relishing in its softness. "Harry" she whispered in his ear "Harry, you'll harm yourself it you sleep like that." Her lips curled up further when he mumbled about staying five more minutes in bed. "Harry, come to bed. I'll let you sleep until late if you come to bed now." All she really had to do was move him a little and he would wake, but the truth was that she loved waking him up gently... after all, they had more than enough scares in their lives to begin with.

Slowly, Harry came to and eyes her tiredly "'morning 'Mione" he mumbled sleepily "What time is it?"

She looked up at the clock on the wall "Two in the morning; you fell asleep reading."

"Ah." He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head before looking up at her "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry nodded at her comment.

Hermione took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet "come to bed, you'll get cramps from sleeping here."

Harry yawned hugely and stretched, keeping her hand in his. "Thanks for looking after me 'mione."

His words made her smile; he had always been such a gentleman, even if he didn't know what the word meant.

She pushed him out of the library at Grimmauld place and into the room they had been sharing since the day before, when they had finally accepted they 'fancied' each other. "Come on, sleepy head."

Harry smiled down at her, placed his hand over her cheek and closed in to kiss her gently on the lips "you're a sweetheart" he murmured before taking his pajamas to the bathroom and getting changed. Completely ignorant that he had left her in flames.

------

"_EXPELIARMUS!_" the spell abandoned Harry's wand and cruised the air at breakneck speed. Only to impact on a silently casted shield.

"It's seems your trademark spell keeps in failing, Potter!" Draco teased him, picking himself from the floor with his wand trained on his rival. "I'm a lot stronger now that the Dark lord has accepted me into his ranks!" the pale, blond boy laughed maliciously.

"Oh yeah?" Harry hissed, his temper flaring at the sight before him.

Hermione and him had finally made a move to recover one another of Voldemort's Horcruxes, which had been hiding in Malfoy's manor, however their plans had been thwarted when they came into the basement and found a good part of the DA in chains and being tortured by no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Let them go Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, barely containing her own temper.

The Slytherin grinned "Why would I do that, _mudblood?_" he spat the word as if it was the worst thing in the universe he could have said.

Finally she snapped, sending a curse his way that was intended to make his entrails explode. The look of fear in his face was priceless, before he rolled to a side moments before the curse impacted a wall and made it explode, sending dust and debris all around.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry murmured, wanting to catch the Malfoy scion by surprise with his near-silent casting. He knew it still needed work, but there had been little time for them to spend practicing. Fortunately, the Slytherin had been much too surprised by Hermione casting such a dark spell at him that Harry's spell caught him squarely in the face. His wand was expelled from his wand and landed at Harry's feet.

Draco sneered "You got me" he spoke in a not so pleasant voice "However, I must say that your _Mudblood whore_ has more balls than you, Potter."

That was all it took, for Harry to snap and send the green killing curse his way.

Hermione stood there, gaping at Harry as the spell raced towards its target.

From nowhere, a vase appeared ant it absorbed the curse before it found its mark. From behind it Draco emerged holding another wand and sending a barrage of curses their way. Harry evaded by rolling to a side, while Hermione hid behind an overturned table.

Hermione took a quick glance around only to see Harry and Draco battling in a manner that was most astounding. Where Draco had been mediocre at casting and slow in his movements, he now moved with grace and ease she would never imagine he had; however the most impressing of both teenagers was Harry. The time they had spent training inside Grimmauld place had paid its dividends. He moved like lighting to evade the curses and other object sent his way, and used or transfigured objects to defend and attack, since his repertoire of spell was still minimal. Something they would have to remedy.

Thrusting her boyfriend, Hermione moved around to check on their classmates.

To her horror most where dead, except for two: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Neville had been tortured and hit so many times that it took her some time to recognize him; Luna sported some very naughty bruises and a large gash near on her chest that had been hastily mended, however, her eyes were vacant and glassy.

"Neville, what?" she asked the boy, after casting a couple of healing spells on him.

"Red" he croaked through a parched throat "He-" Neville felt silent when a cutting curse severed his head form the rest of his body.

Hermione dove to the side and turned, finding the third member of the golden trio pointing his wand at her with an insane smirk on his face. "Hermione, fancy meeting you here." His smirk turned nastier before a silent-casted stunner flew from his wand at point blank, and impacted on her.

The last she remembered was Red's maniac laughter followed by Harry's scream of anguish.

---------

All was lost.

They had lost. There was nothing more to do than die.

At least she hoped so... after all they had endured.

Voldemort had come down some time ago and cut Harry's tongue out with his bare hands, relishing on the blood that coated his hands and robes as the boy screamed in pain. If it hadn't been for her intervention, he would probably had died then and there.

Oh but saving him had come with a price... the price had been her body, used by the Deatheathers time and time again until she felt completely numb, coated with their slimy fluids. She had vomited more than once, trying in vain to clean her mouth from the offending liquid. Ron had used her first, then Draco, then Blaize and Goyle and Crabbe, and then many, many others, up to the point where she had stopped caring.

She was broken, she knew. The only thing left for her was to die, and by now she would beg at anyone to kill her.

It was just too much.

Much too much.

After another vomiting episode, she turned to where Harry lay, whimpering after being on the receiving end of the cruciatus for what had seem to be ages, and that had been before they started raping her.

She crawled to his side.

"Harry" she whimpered, hating her hoarse voice, because it reminded her _why_ it was so "Harry, you still have you wand... please Harry. Please Kill me..."

It would take some time... but she knew that he would comply, if only to ease her pain.

"Please Harry, I beg of you: Kill me."

---------

How would you explain your seven year old daughter what means to be raped? _How could you?_

Jane Granger looked up at her husband for help.

Unlocking Hermione's Memories had brought more than what they had bargained for; and now they had to explain just what those horrible men of her past had done to her.

Both parents were livid by the time Hermione had finished retelling her latest dreams. The first had been a pleasant one, one where she was in love and helped the boy she loved to overcome some very odd trials that included battling a Dragon, swim with mermaids and go through an endless maze; then she had related what had happened three years later, while she and 'Harry' ran from school to face what they thought to be the most evil wizard in the world by themselves. The two teenagers had escaped to a 'safe house' that he had inherited some years before, where they studied by themselves the deeper and darkest arts of magic, looking for something, _anything_ that might have helped in their quest.

From there Hermione had related of how they had finally admitted their love for each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

The only time they had interrupted was when she began explaining how Harry had been gifted with quite a big _wand,_ and all the _fun_ things they had done together.

Dan almost fainted by the time when Jane decided that enough was enough.

She asked Hermione what other things she had seen, and the girl related how her life had come to an end at the hands of her lover, when she had begged him to kill her after... well, after all that had happened.

Somehow they were able to avoid the subject and tuck their daughter to sleep, before the two of them gathered in the kitchen, where their sobbing and crying wouldn't be heard in the upper floor.

And still they dreaded the day they would have to explain Hermione what those evil terrorists had done with her before.

It sucked to be a Granger.

* * *

AN: Yes, yes I know Brian Weiss work on Past lifetimes didn't start well until after 1990, but since some of the theories behind this Fic were influenced by his books, I thought it nice to give him some credit ;)

I thank all those who have been reviewing, telling me their likes and dislikes on this story I'm making. A lot of them had made my day, and as I hold them in high steem, I shall mention some of them: MonnBeam, librarywitch, Celex Draconia, firelordeg, StormBrsinger,happy-reader007 & Global Conquest-er.

Give yourself a hand people!

-Kumitzin


	18. Presents Galore!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its universe, nor do I own any of the ABBA songs. If I did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, nor would Harry end up with Ginny. However I do own Drake, Silver and the rest of the Ba'alians from my RPG, as well as Marco Giovanni.

AN: HA! you thought i had forgotten about you guys? WELL THINK AGAIN!

As you see, I'm back with another chapter, and a new muse (that right now is singing 'My heart, your hands' by Dommin). A helluva lot of work has kept me away, but i'm finally back, now that the story is finally arriving to the 'sweet spot', and picking up the pace. This chapter signals the end of Christmas Eve for our characters, and a hint of how Harry may be able to defeat Voldy in the coming years.

The 'trick' will be revealed on the next chapter, however. Once we've met Harry's mentor for Time-Traveling and Alternate universes.

Oh! and a big thanks for **Bluezy** and **Megumi Gabbiani **for Beta-ing the story. -- Due to this, I'm re-posting chapters 1-9!

Later! & keep the reviews coming!! ;)

* * *

:18:

The rest of the day passed fairly quick for the Drakengard Family and friends, the first to arrive to the point of reunion were Drake and Silvia, closely followed by Team #1, Team #2 and nearly an hour later Silver and Lupin made their appearance walking hand in hand, both sporting equally goofy grins.

"Gather round, people; gather round." Drake called the lot of them with a mischievous smile gracing his face "It seems that the boy's team" the kids repeated their late war cry with fervor "was the first one to arrive after having solved their puzzle, thus earning their special present... one that will be delivered during the present exchange. And don't worry" he added winking to the girls that were pouting "I'm sure they'll share it with the others."

"Now then children, is anyone of you hungry?" Silvia asked in a kind voice. The girls, Lupin, Silver and Robert raised their hands.

The rest of the boys looked at Robert with curious eyes "What? I'm still hungry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking about a certain red-headed friend from another lifetime.

"Are you desperate for some food, or can you wait a bit?" Drake asked the whole group, most nodded while the others looked at each other

"What do you have in mind dad?" Liz asked

"I was thinking of taking you all out to eat; half-way to the hotel is a small restaurant that offers a great view of the Eiffel Tower" the comment made Silvia's eyes grow large as saucers.

"_Le Petit Café_?" she asked in a whisper, and he nodded.

"It was rebuilt years after the war, but the owners hadn't had the heart to open for business without being able to offer a show that was, at the very least, of the same quality as the one they presented on their last night in 1941, meaning..." Silvia looked close to tears and Drake took her hand in his "We'll get another go for _that_ song we wanted."

Silvia smiled through her tears and embraced her lover with a whispered 'thank you'.

Watching the exchange, Harry and his brothers frowned "This smells _so_ like ancient history" he spoke out loud.

Still comforting the older Veela, the Drakengard Patriarch led the group back to their limo, and departed with pockets full of shrunk presents and heads full of questions.

---

_Le Petit Café_ was a place with a history.

It had been one of the most popular spots for the young during an occupied France, but that had ended when a group of drunken German Officials had burnt it to the ground after a fight lost to the locals. Since then the owners either hadn't had the money or the heart to restore it back to its former glory. It wasn't until well into the 1970's that a True Frenchman was born into the family and took the reins of the business that it was decided to open its doors again. It took them nearly five years of hard-work and continuous investment to rebuilt the whole place back to how it was before the German Invasion.

Jean Maurice Samedi was the name of the current owner of _Le Petit Café_, and was proud to open the door to his first customers (two of which, had been there on their last day of service). He was a short, lean man with a round face and a contagious smile plastered on his face. He was posted at the door, greeting and taking the coats of their guests.

"Ah! Monsieur Firefang! So good of you to have joined us! And these must be your Cherie, Madam Delacour, If I'm not mistaken?" Silvia's smile brightened the whole room like a million stars, making the man laugh wholeheartedly "I understand now what grand père meant when he spoke about the star and heart of the café" we winked shamelessly "It's so good to see past customers come back" he shook Drake's hand with glee.

"Maurice, Allow me to introduce you to our children" The Count embraced and winked at Silvia when saying those last two words "This one here is my dearest Elizabeth" The man kissed the back of her hand before he took her coat "Following are Robert, Michel, and Fleur, who, as you can see, takes after beautiful Silvia here" he winked, making little Fleur blush "and last but not Least, my youngest: Harry" Harry shook Maurice's hand and smiled when the man slipped him a candy. Later, he would find out that all the children had received similar gifts. "Behind us are Marco Giovanni and his daughter Irene, who are considered to be family, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather; Behind them are Lady Silver, my sister, and her _-ejem-_ _boyfriend_ Remus Lupin" Both Lupin and Silver glanced at each other and blushed before accepting the handshake, and kiss –respectively– and followed the rest of the group inside.

Being as big a group as they were, they had to accommodate in three different tables, one for Drake, Silvia, Marco and Sirius, another, bigger table for the kids, and a cozy corner for Remus and Silver.

The Café soon filled with some people old enough to know the place from its former glory, and some younger that appeared to know the owner. The establishment finally full, Jean Maurice moved to the small stage where a lonely microphone waited for him.

"I'm honored to welcome all of my friends to the new grand opening of _Le Petit Café!_ " the crowd applauded "And a special thanks to all those patrons that are coming back after our 46 year-long vacation" some applauded, and other laughed when a man shouted 'finally'. "As a tribute to all of you, young and old who are gathered here today, we will start with the exact same show that was interrupted on October of 1941" the youngsters looked surprised, while the elders whistled and cheered.

Silvia turned to Drake with an almost scared look "_You didn't!_"

"Yes I did" he wiggled his eyebrows and made a gesture towards Maurice and the stage.

"It seems that our singer needs a little encouragement, come on people; let us give a hand to Madame Delacour!"

The Firefang gang gaped at Silvia who was glaring daggers at Drake who, in turn, smiled innocently.

Sighing deeply, Silvia stood from her chair just as the place filled with applause; she walked to the stage, where Maurice received her with a kiss on both cheeks and backed off, still applauding.

She cleared her throat before speaking on the microphone "Umm, hello" silence followed as the entire place was looking at her "Err, well, since my lovely Drake was kind enough to frame me to sing today, I think it's perfectly safe to ask him to do the same, come on everyone, give the man a hand."

Drake laughed and shook his head while standing up to accompany her in the stage.

"Erm, do we have music?" She asked a bit shyly while offering her hand for Drake to take.

Maurice shouted form the back room "We have!" he walked out with a wooden box "Grand-père recorded it in the phonograph and sang it to us all the time like a lullaby, later I recorded it on a cassette", he showed the recording to the room. Silvia was beyond astonished.

"Well, you _did_ have a marvelous voice dear" Drake piped up from her right, making her turn and stare at his face in amazement "Which works for us, since I won't have to 'humm' the melody" small laugher followed the comment.

Silvia rolled her eyes "anyway, let's begin. This song was titled 'S.O.S.', and was originally dedicated to-" she hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and pointed to Drake "well, to him, in a time where we were breaking up, so it's not that happy at all..."

"Fitting, since the roof did _break down_ on us" the kids laughed at Drake's humor "You're not trying anything close to that this time, right Maurice?"

"You wish!" the owner laughed.

"Without further ado, let us begin. Monsieur Samedi, if you please...?"

Mr. Samedi nodded, and pushed play on the stereo and a bit of static was heard before a piano started to play.

Drake cleared his throat "If I don't remember the song, blame her" he nodded to Fleur's grandmother "or I'll just improvise." The whole room laughed at their antics when Silvia swatted his head.

Leaning close to the mic, Drake begun:

"_Where are those happy days?_

_They seem too hard to find._

_I tried to reach for you,_

_But you had closed you mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood._

_It used to be so nice; it used to be so good."_

The music rose to a crescendo

"_So when you're near me darling, _

_can't you hear me?_

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Tough I try, how can I carry on?"_

Silvia was openly gaping at him.

Drake winked "What? Apparently I have a very good memory". The music grew slower again when Silvia began singing.

"_You seem so far away,_

_tough you're standing near._

_You made me feel alive, _

_but something died, I fear._

_I really tried to make it out,_

_I wish I understood,_

_What happened to our love? _

_it used to be so good"_

Her voice was angelic, it was magical; no point in denying it. She had the whole audience pending from each syllable, while she looked up to her lover with almost sad eyes. Drake placed his arm over her shoulders when the time came to sing the chorus and sang together, still lost in each other's eyes.

"_So when you're near me darling, _

_can't you hear me?_

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on_

_When you're gone,_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?"_

Another small pause where the piano made its appearance

"_So when you're near me darling, _

_can't you hear me?_

_S.O.S._

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on_

_When you're gone, (When you're gone babe)_

_Though I try, how can I carry on?" ( How can I hope to carry on?)"_

They stopped singing and the piano sounded once, twice, and finally slipped into silence again, as did the whole place.

The faces of the crowd were mixed, some we staring in awe of the couple and their voices (especially Silvia's, Harry noted. All of the children were in this category), the rest were divided between understanding (Remus and even Silver were among them) and plain sadness (Surprisingly Marco appeared to have been touched by the sentiment).

After seconds pause –where Silvia hugged Drake tightly–, the owner began to applaud, followed by the rest of their group and later by the whole room. The sound was as deafening as had been the silence before. The old-time lovers did a reverence together and walked out of the stage, after thanking the still static public.

"I didn't know Grand'Mere could sing like that!" Fleur stated even as she clapped

"Hell I didn't know dad _could_ sing!" Elizabeth's comment was followed by enthusiastic nods from the other three boys. She was about to ask something to Fleur, when Mr. Maurice Samedi walked up to the stage again a spoke to the microphone

"It is a real pleasure for me to have heard that song again, sung by no other than the composer herself. I'm most honored Madam Delacour! And Monsieur Drake, I never knew you could sing."

"Neither did I!" Drake shouted from his table, making everyone laugh.

Maurice took the microphone from its pedestal and walked to their table "Really, thank you Mademoiselle, you've brought back _Le Petite's _soul back from the dead. And me, I've got my dearest whish some true" he knelt before her and kissed her in the hand yet again "Merci" his voice was so full with feelings that Silvia couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

She thanked the owner from giving her a new chance to visit her favorite café, before he moved on to the stage to, again, thank everyone for going to their re-inauguration and declared the kitchen officially open.

Everyone heard the sound of drums and turned to see the kitchen door was lighted, and from there emerged, as a line, a dozen waiters dressed like they did on the 40's and carrying silver plates with wine bottles (and one with a jug of what looked red water for the children) and some small aperitifs.

They marched all in a line, only leaving it, one by one, once they reached their respective tables.

Drake's and the children's were one of the first, while the one for Remus and Silver was the last one visited.

"Monsieur, does a _Cabernet Sauvignon_ agree with you?" the waiter asked in front of the elder's table, Drake nodded, however Silvia, ever the perfectionist, asked more about the crop and year of harvesting before, finally, nodding her approval.

The waiter then proceeded to fill their cups, before handing them their respective menus.

Before the man could leave, however, Drake took him by the arm "If you please" he began "make sure that the children behind us and the couple in the back are well tended."

The waiter looked confused for a moment, but nodded "Certainly Monsieur".

Silvia looked up at him with curious eyes, while Marco grinned openly.

With a shrug, Drake's response was "You don't want to see Liz when she's hungry"; this, again, made Marco stifle a laugh, since the little girl was the only force of nature that could stop the Drakengard patriarch right on his tracks.

It made a wonderful and frightening memory.

--

Harry sat with his brothers, Irene and Fleur, sipping at his lemonade and engraving each happy face in his memory. It felt really good to have a happy, functional family after all the abuse, pain and bitterness from his old life. It was also more than a little overwhelming. Michel and Liz were laughing really hard about Rob's joke, and Harry was glad to notice that even with if they were not really related (and all of them knew it), they acted like real brothers and sister (or at least it seemed to be like that to Harry, who didn't have much experience in the field). Then there was Irene, with a huge grin on her face as she looked around and talked in whispers with Fleur, who had a discrete blush on her cheeks. It still marveled him that this was the same war goddess he had met before during his fourth year.

He laughed a little, catching on his elder brother's joke, but kept himself somewhat distanced from the lot. He had a lot to mull about this new life of his.

First and most important of all, was his to-do list. Yes he had freed Sirius, who was currently annoying Marco about some story on Drake and Liz, and chancing flirty winks to a shapely brunette two tables away from them. The boy's smile widened before he returned to his musings. He had started his 'training', though they hadn't practiced any magic so far and he was beginning to grow impatient. There was also the thing about the Philosopher's stone, Quirrelmort, the Chamber of Secrets, and more importantly, Voldemort's Horcruxes. He also wanted to know if it would help him delay his arch nemesis return if he were to incinerate old Tom Riddle´s bones in the graveyard where Cedric was killed.

What was troubling him the most was the slight changes he had identified between this life and the one before. The tidbit about Remus and his condition had rattled his cage pretty hard. Perhaps Hermione's theory on time travel had been right all along, and it was impossible to change the most insignificant of things in the past without affecting the whole world. What was the name she had given in her assignment? The chaotic theory? _Hum_. He would have to look it up soon, before doing anything else that could alter the future further. He idly wondered if Dumbledore knew anything about it.

That was another thing that bothered him. After Sirius' trial, he had wanted to see Dumbledore but Drake had flatly refused; of course, he had reasoned that he had better spend some time around his newly freed Godfather that befriend a man that the 'new' Harry hadn't really met; however there had been this air about his adoptive father… it was as if _he_ was trying to avoid any further meetings with Dumbledore, no matter the cost. It was strange and confusing, though knowing that Drake's Enterprise had had a hand in Voldemort and Grindewald's training, might not be the best presentation card to wave in front of the old Headmaster. He had, after all, fought them both, and killed one.

Maybe there was some resentment between them.

Then again, with the perchance for both adults to their secrets, there was little to nothing he could do about it in his current state. '_At least, Drake hasn't lied to you yet_' his bitter teenager persona told him.

He shook his head mentally, trying to shake the anger and pain that Dumbledore's declaration had caused just after Sirius death. Harry was about to begin to convince himself that Drake wasn't going to do anything of the like, when a hand fell on his shoulder making him flinch and reach for his inexistent wand.

"Woah!" Robert withdrew his hand "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you bro."

Harry relaxed visibly, "don't worry about it; I was in my own little world for a while."

"We noticed" Liz spoke next "You began frowning and mumbling under your breath. Is anything bothering you?" her voice was laced with worry when her own hand landed on his arm.

_Yes! _"No."

Both his brothers rolled their eyes at the same time. Harry noted that Michel was currently talking with his sister and entertaining Irene for a good measure.

"_Really_ Harry. We need to teach you how to lie convincingly."

The Boy-Who-lived arched an eyebrow at his sister

"It's one of the perks of having acting lessons" Robert added "that and flushing most of the shyness out of your system" He said the last part looking at Fleur for a moment, only to catch her staring at him. He winked and she went instantly pink on the face.

"Not to mention all the pranks you could pull without getting caught" Now it was time for Robert to roll his eyes at his sister.

"Don't mind her Harry, she might be 'obsessed' with pranks but wouldn't be able to pull one to save her life."

Liz glared at her older brother before stomping on his foot.

"Owww! Dammit Liz!"

Harry bit back a laugh, and his sister turned her glare to him; they stared at each other for a moment in silence before both broke out laughing. Robert grinned mischievously a walked behind Liz to tickle her, making her laugh even harder.

The-Boy-Who-Lived smiled at his two new siblings and decided that not even Voldemort could rob him of these happy moments, so he mentally shrugged his worrying and joined the fun of tickling Liz and Rob for good measure.

---

After spending a pleasant evening walking the streets of Paris, with Silvia and sometimes Drake acting as tour guides, the Firefang troupe escorted the Delacour back to their home, where Michel and Fleur's parents accepted, if a bit awkwardly, to spend Christmas with them; while Silvia accepted Drake's offer to spend the night with them (although she would most probably spend the night with _him_).

When they finally arrived in the Hotel, Harry was surprised that most of the people inside turned their heads and whispered among themselves as soon as they walked into the room; he said so to Liz, who asked. "Dad, why is everybody looking at us?"

Drake turned to her, after receiving an envelope from the woman at the reception "I'm sure that news of the attack and our '_participation'_ already reached the TV, It shouldn't be strange for people to stare at us."

"And the fact that you are as famous in France as Dumbledore is in England is of no importance, right?" Silvia interrupted, taking the card he offered.

"None, what so ever" he smiled, handing a card for Silver and another to Marco "These are your keys, slide them through the sensor on the middle elevator and it will take you to the room" He led the way to said elevator, called it and showed everybody how to use the keys to reach the top floor. Silver, Remus, Marco, Irene and Sirius went first, filling the space inside and making the others wait for the elevator to come back.

"Why are you famous here Dad?" Liz asked once they were inside the elevator.

"It's nothing, really-"

"Nothing!" Silvia interrupted him, looking mutinous "Nothing indeed! Your father and his army drove the Dark Army of Grindewald out of France by themselves, that's why! The government even erected a statue in his name"

"Really?" Robert asked, awed. When Drake nodded he added "Wicked!"

Drake sighed "To me it was not such a happy event because lot of my friends and companions died in the struggle. But yes, we fought and pushed the Dark Army all the way back to Germany. Then I went to Grindelwald himself and told him that either he left the country alone or I would fight him. He graciously accepted."

"Why did he do that?" Harry asked him.

Drake smile turned sly "He and I go way back; I was his teacher at a time and our friendship didn't end even after the war started. He also knew that my army was bigger, better trained and simply more lethal. It was a good tactic for him, because he could then focus his energy to infiltrate the UK."

"Why not make the same treaty for England?"

The man shrugged "While I am grateful to the Empire for their kindness to my family, I was much more interested in sparing France" he had a pointed look aimed at Silvia "and I a gave him no outlet to vent his frustrations, he would most likely declared war on the Drakengard. So It was almost self preservation... That is one of the reasons why I felt indebted to help rebuild the Empire once the war was over."

"Are you embarrassed about it?" Harry found himself asking, and Drake smiled grimly.

"No. But I feel that my team deserved more honors than me; however, the lot of them agreed that they wanted to keep their anonymity" he chuckled "Thus it was decided that I would take the 'blame' for our actions."

"It's hard to be famous, isn't it?" Harry asked again, grimly.

Drake shrugged "It has its benefits; but I'll admit that it is not easy to accept at first; knowing that the world has many expectations of you is worse... but I couldn't care less about what others think of me, and it helps." He winked at Harry "Don't worry, we'll address that particular problem of yours later on"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to admit them to a gigantic room, with a kitchen, a bar, a large wooden table with a dozen chairs and a sitting room with a large screen TV.

Harry was awed at the luxury of the room that was at least twice as big as the Dursley's house. Across the room was a gigantic glass window that allowed them to view the center of Paris and the Eiffel tower.

"There are six bedrooms," Drake said, taking Silvia's hand in his "Three of which, I suppose, are already taken, the rest are for us to accommodate, go pick yours" he winked and led his lover through the corridor on their right.

The kids looked at each other "We'll share" Robert offered to Harry "And let Liz have the other."

Harry shrugged "It's alright with me"

"Fine" Liz sighed and shot Harry a funny look; one that made him feel somewhat guilty, even if he didn't know why.

The three of them trekked together through the wonders of the suite, and found themselves the last two empty rooms. Winking at their sister, the two boys entered their room and closed the door, immediately Robert burst out laughing.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked, emptying his pockets (full of shrunken presents) inside the closet closest to the window. If he was going to be spending any time in the room, he might as well enjoy the view.

"Didn't you notice?" the other kid asked, wagging his eyebrows coyly "Liz fancies you!"

Harry frowned "Come again?"

"She _likes_ you Harry" the older boy fell on the bed and laughed some more "Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. No wonder why Mitch acts so cold towards you."

The boy that would one day be a wizard that would put Dumbledore to shame in both wit and power, become and accomplished politician, and become the only mortal lover of the princess of the underworld gave his foster brother the most creative and intelligent comment "huh?"

Robert slapped his face "Meaning that _maybe_ one day in the future she'll want to jump your bones, do the dirty deed, toss you to bed and have her wicked way with you, do the laundry, bury the weasel, bumbing nasties, want you to lead the occupation of Vagistan, knock the boots, do some horizontal jogging, play hide the German sausage, acquire the 'creaking the bed' syndrome, do the hanky panky, make whoopie, attack the pink fortress with a ram" he stopped for breath "Ok… I'll admit that last one was nasty. Get the picture?"

Harry wasn't amazed, he was astonished, completely speech less. Now he only needed to know one thing "How did you learn all those phrases?" or two "and how the hell did you know? " and maybe a little trouble accepting it "But we're brother and sister!"

Robert shrugged, not losing his smile "I've been around her the longest, apart from dad, so I know her. And as I understand it, it's partly her nature to be attracted to power, and you my dear brother, have it plenty."

"But- But-"

"Don'cha worry 'bout it boy!" the older kid said, throwing his best 'Okie' accent "for now she'll just favor you… like she did in the hallway." He eyed his brother and smiled slyly "Maybe when you're both older…"

"Why aren't you mad? Aren't you disgusted?" Harry asked his Robert again, unfortunately it seemed that every time he asked a question all he had were uncomfortable answers and even more questions… which left him pretty… well, _uncomfortable_.

His brother shrugged "Not really. Even when we're the closest of brothers, we're still not brothers. Not in blood at least, and that all that matters to genetics."

"Huh?"

"Sorry got a bit carried away with the specifics. Anyway, the way I see it is that it doesn't matter if you _did_ something with her in the future, because you're not related by blood."

"Sorry but not me. Days ago I had a problem with calling her sister, and now that I do, and I _really_ want to think of her as my sister, I don't think I could _ever_ do something like that."

Robert took off his shoes and jumped on the king-sized bed that was theirs for the time being "Well good on you, bro. But you'll have to talk to her some time or another, again, _in the future_, so avoid unnecessary misunderstandings. On her part, mostly." He picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on the cartoon channel, where Jerry was giving Tom a usual beating.

Still dazed, worried and a bit frightened, Harry sat with his brother and watched the TV, as his mind raced, wondering '_How am I going to get out of this mess?_'


	19. An end to Christmas

AN: Another chapter done... I'm up to speed now, and writing ch 21 who #20 is being revised by my beta. BTW thank you Bluezy for the help ;)

Last chapter I said that there was a 'hint' as to how Harry could defeat Voldemort... but there wasn't. sorry about that, I got confused with _this_ chapter.

Here is the real hint for the future....

Also, we're almost at the end of the 'Family' act of this fanfic. From here on the story starts picking pace. - the end of this fic will, most likely, be somewhere around Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts; while the sequel will pick up right after he graduates.... but that a chat for another time.

Also, for those who've been reviewing for Harry to save Hermione from her nightmares, to all of you, know that it is simply not going to Happen. I need her to grow up at a fast pace too, and Harry coming to her rescue from a little angst is not going to help at all, so you will just have to wait for them to meet normally.

that be all, have fun reading.

-Kumitzin

* * *

:19:

That Christmas morning reminded Harry of two of his happiest memories from the previous lifetime: of his first Christmas at Hogwarts, where he was astonished by the simple fact that _he_ had received presents that weren't some of Dudley's old clothes; and his first birthday in the burrow with everyone celebrating and laughing and having a good time.

This morning reminded him of then, that was true, but _this_ was more, much more.

His first present was given to him by Sirius. The book inside was a muggle notebook with flowers pained on the cover, it looked old and ragged, but still legible. However, as he read the first page, his breath caught. It was Lily's journal.

His mother's journal.

A notebook of nearly 200 pages written in her stylish and flowing handwriting; it began on her sixth year, when she was already dating his father and ended two months shy of his first birthday. His godfather assured him that she had begun writing journals since she first attended Hogwarts and never stopped to the day of her death. However he had only been able to find this one among the few things that Remus had salvaged from their home in Godrics Hollow.

Harry cried in his godfather's shoulder for a good ten minutes afterwards, and a few more when Remus joined them in a three-way hug and apologized for not thinking of it sooner.

"It hurt to simply look at the box" he explained, trying hard not to cry himself "I wanted to move on, to forget in order to ease the pain that I completely forgot about the box until Sirius came and asked me about it weeks ago."

They were left alone for a while, but the rest of the children refused to keep opening their presents until Harry had returned, so he simply placed the journal under inside his clothes and close to his heart, and rejoined the group. He reasoned that if the dementors chose that time to attack, his patronus would be strong enough to be able to drive hundreds, thousands of them away; hell, maybe it would even kill them.

Remus gave him another unprecedented present: a photo book with pictures of his parents with him as a baby and the rest of the marauders sans Peter, others were of his dad and Sirius in Auror school, and of their graduation; there was a picture of his dad playing a prank on Sirius and Remus laughing in the back, while his godfather's facial hair kept on growing endlessly before the picture reset and it started all over again. There was even a magical copy of the picture Drake had sent to convince him, and where he had given them their house in Godrics Hollow as a wedding present. In this version, however, Harry could see that Sirius held the hand of a very attractive witch that kept on swatting his arm playfully after he whispered something in her ear. Lupin was still carrying the 'SOLD' sign and pumping it in the air with a gracious smile on his lips. Meanwhile his parents hugged a smiling Drake, and jumped in joy. Lily even pulled his adoptive father to kiss his cheek, which made the older man blush.

"Now you see why I sent you the normal version" Drake winked at him after watching the repetitive action of Lily kissing his cheek a few times.

From Michel he got a classy silver watch that was a bit big for him, before he taught him how to adjust it to his wrist. It was pretty nice, since he had never owned one before. Liz got him a paint gun and a hundred bullets to play with once they were back home; Fleur had got him the rest of the equipment needed to play paintball. From Robert he got his first video game ever: "The legend of Zelda" and a t-shirt that said '_Chick magnet_'; something his foster parent, godfather and brother found deeply amusing. Silvia had chosen a few, very stylish robes that felt like a second skin and were wonderfully warm; Marco and Irene gave him some more clothes, muggle this time, with which everybody claimed that he looked quite like the next Godfather. Every adult had a real laugh when Sirius began calling him Don Corleone, but neither wanted to share the joke.

Robert got himself a surf board, some clothes and a bunch of video games and comics from everyone but his father, who still refused to give his presents out, stating that he was waiting for everyone else to finish.

"I don't know why he insists on doing this every Christmas" Liz complained to them when she got the same answer from Drake about her present.

Robert smiled "Oh! But every one of them has been worth the wait, don't you think?" he winked at her, which made her smile

"So true"

Silvia got herself a new wardrobe and a diamond and gold necklace from Drake, and a drawing from Fleur that made her eyes wet, while she hugged the smiling girl.

Harry gave out presents too, that day. Something he had rarely done in his other life, because he'd never had time to escape to Gringotts, since it was always '_too dangerous_'; so he outdid himself this time. He gave Robert and Mitch three Lego toys, which he knew they liked; to Irene he gave a set of Barbie and Play mobile, and to her father the complete series of Sherlock Holmes' stories and even a version for children, so that he could read them to his daughter. In return he received a tight embrace from Marco and a kiss on the cheek by Irene. To Liz he gave a non descript iron box.

His sister looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What's this?"

"Open it and see for yourself"

She did and gasped, before launching herself at and hugging him to her hard enough that it became hard to breathe. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she released him and went back to her box, revealing a real, dismantled M1 rifle and a couple of hand grenades.

Everyone but Liz eyed him strangely "Well, she likes them, doesn't she?" he defended himself from the stares of the Delacours, making the Firefang family chuckle, all except Silver, of course.

And speaking of which; Harry also got a present for Silver, something that briefly melted her icy exterior, and even gave her the fathom of a smile. A bouquet of red roses and a note that said "Remember to smile" followed by a happy face.

To his godfather he gave a selected collection of Zonko's products and a shirt that said 'I'm not serious!'

Sirius put it on immediately and claimed "But I am!!" making Remus roll his eyes and swat him in the head, making everyone laugh; the other marauder received a hearty ration of chocolate. Remus thanked him, but became a bit cautious, probably expecting a prank, when Harry claimed that it was to return the favor.

Once everyone else had given their presents way and was chatting animatedly with the others. Drake stood and raised a glass full of wine to call for attention. Similar glasses appeared in the hands of everyone, but the children, who received cups filled with warm chocolate. "First I'd like to thank you each end everyone of you for being here today. And assure you that I haven't' forgotten about my presents, however, few of them are material, so I would be meaningless for me put them in boxes." He smiled when Silvia stood up from her place at his side and took his hand in hers

"Alphonse, Apolline, if you'll please step forward?" the older Veela called in her sweetest voice, and waited for her daughter and son-in-law to do so before continuing "Drake and I have spoken at length about you and your past actions, and while I'm still disappointed at your boneless conduct, we've decided that it will be best for you and your children to receive this now, rather than later...." she looked up to Drake, who grinned.

"Alphonse, do you remember that contract we made years ago, the one about a certain _project_ of yours?" Drake asked and the French man nodded, stoic "Well, I think it's time for you to prove that what you claimed five years ago is still possible."

The man's expressionless face changed so suddenly that Harry thought he heard the skin on his face crack "Are you serious?" he asked, still unbelieving, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"I certainly am." The old man said with conviction "However you must understand that I am a man of action, not words; and that if you aren't able to perform to the standards you yourself stated, then I'll have no choice but to turn back, are we clear?"

Even with the warning, Alphonse smiled and his wife beamed at Drake "Certainly milord. You will never receive a complaint from me."

Drake and Silvia returned their smile before she reassumed her seat.

"Well, now that we're finished with the serious talk, I think it's time to give the kids their presents.... before they skin me alive." Everyone laughed at that, even more when Robert and Liz chorused a 'finally!' "Then let's get on with it. Sirius, come here and get your present!" The marauder strolled proudly to the center of the room, "this is yours" Drake handed him a slip of paper and wagged his eyebrows at him "hope you like it."

Sirius stopped to read the paper before shouting "YEEEEEHAW!!" and ran out of the room, leaving everyone staring at his dust.

"That went well" Drake smiled to Silvia, who giggled "Remus, if you please." The werewolf frowned a little but approached none the less. "To you I give my blessing" the man shook his hand "try and make her happy, will you?"

Remus stood there gaping at the older man, before a blushing and certainly smiling Silver came to collect him, and led him away by the hand.

Drake turned to Marco, who had Irene sitting on his knees, and smiled as their glances met. "I already know what my present is, Drake." He smiled, stood up carrying Irene and gave the man a heartfelt hug. "Thanks 'dad'. "Drake chuckled and shook his head at the comment.

"You're welcome 'son'." Marco laughed and exited the room, with Irene bobbing on his arms.

Only then did the Count turned to his children, of which Liz and Robert where glaring at him "I know, I know." He said, pulling a big bag from behind the kitchen's counter, at the incredulous looks from the children he answered with a coy smile "Yes, they were there the _whole time_. Now then, Why don't we begin?" he rummaged inside the bag for a moment before pulling out a metal briefcase "Michel, here's your present". The boy approached and took the case with trembling hands. When he opened it in front of everyone, he found a folder with some papers. He looked up to Drake with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Why don't you give that to your parents?"

Still unsure, the boy walked to them and gave them the folder. The three of them opened it and what they saw made the gasp; it was only moments before Mitch turned with tears on his eyes and a shining smile on his lips, he bowed to Drake "thank you, your highness." He then turned around to his father and mother, who received him with hugs and praises.

"What was that?" Liz asked, however, it was Robert who answered.

"It must be either his acceptance to the advanced course, or the private lessons with Jean de Luc that he was so obsessed about before, right Dad?"

Drake smiled "Both actually" he winked. "Now Liz, this one is for you." He gave her a very old book with leather covers and an eye painted over it on its front. She was looking at it stunned

"This is the first edition, isn't it?" she asked, gently touching the covers with her fingers as if caressing them.

"It is actually the original manuscript, written by Gellert himself."

Liz gaped at him before jumping to his arms and hugging him at the neck.

"Only the best for my princess Elizabeth" For once, she didn't hit him, which spoke volumes of how important that book was for her.

When he was finally able to continue, Drake gave Robert a letter, in which, he and Harry found out that he had received an invitation to visit the installations of Nintendo and Konami in Japan, to see and learn about the developing of video games. The boy whooped and hugged his father for good measure. Only Harry remained.

"For you Harry, I have a set of presents that I hope you'll appreciate. The first one is a book, written by who called himself 'Tempus'; it talks about different theories on time travel and their repercussions." He winked at him "I think you will find it most interesting, as did I. The second is an appointment to meet me in my office on January 5th for a _fieldtrip_ of sorts" the man winked again.

"And now, for the team that won this year's Present Hunting Season" he spoke out loud enough for all to turn their heads to him "You all get your own..." he drummed hi hands on the counter, for effect "_brooms!_" No soon had he said that, did three broom materialized from thin air. They were brand new, and made of some polished grey wood, with the word '_Thunderbolt_' carved on the handle. The boys gasped and stared as the brooms floated in front of them, vibrating with a power that called to them "These are the newest model yet, used by the Professional Racing German team. They out maneuver the Nimbus model from Britain and is almost as fast as the Heroes' series from America. All in all, the best the market can offer-" he was unable to continue when three boys tackled him to the floor, thanking him effusively before running back to their brooms and reading the notes and specifications that came attached to one of the pedals.

-----

The day was spent testing their presents, playing together on Robert's NES and animatedly discussing about everything and anything that came to mind.

All in all, it was a great holiday, spent in celebration until well into the night when the Delacours' parted and the children were put to sleep.

At night, when Silver and Remus had retired to their shared bedroom and Sirius was still out, doing god knew what with whatever was that Drake had given him, Marco and Irene had come back after visiting Irene's mother in their family's graveyard. Only Silvia and Drake remained awake, sharing a glass of wine by the terrace and looking up to the moon that lit the streets of Paris.

They sat in a loveseat, cuddling and sharing chaste kisses.

"I missed this" Drake admitted, rubbing his cheek against her head "I missed us."

"Yes" she nodded against his chest "I had Claude to keep me company, but it was never the same... and now he's gone."

"I was sorry to hear that. Even if I was jealous of him for having you, I grew to respect him after the war." The man looked up to the moon, remembering when Claude and him had sat together and talked about Silvia, Drake had had to admit that he wanted her to be happy, but that he was unable to give that to her... not with all his secrets... it was a most unsettling talk, but it had served to clean the air between them.

"He was a good man" she sighed "and I miss him, but I never really stopped thinking about you either." She drew him back for another kiss "My first and only love."

The man returned the kiss and held her tight to his chest "Neither did I, my love."

"So, where do we stand now?"

"Wherever you want. I'd love to keep you to myself again, but I must still keep my secrets. Sorry."

Her smile was tender, if a bit sad "Don't be. I've had enough time to learn that I can still love you even if you keep them from me. I grew up."

Drake chuckled, using his free hand to fondle one of her breasts "You certainly did."

It was her time to giggle, leave the empty glass on the table and snuggle to him "I love it when you do that. You pervert."

"Says the girl that dragged me to the restroom of a mall for a quick shag and didn't stop moving even when her grandson caught her. You're kinky babe."

"And you love me like that."

"Oh yes."

They stood like that for a minute before Silvia spoke again "So... Silver and Mr. Lupin? I never would have imagined it."

Drake's smile lost some of it happiness "Yeah. But well, both of them dislike me for some reason or another, so they at least have _some_ common ground."

"Drake, you're being too harsh on yourself. And Mr. Lupin and Silver are too, for that matter." Her comment made was met with raised eyebrows "From what I've gathered, I believe that Mr. Lupin is only trying to protect the son of his best friends; but he also has to understand that you are now responsible for the child, who, otherwise, would probably end up with the next closest relatives or an orphanage, which, in my opinion, are not good enough options for a kid of such promise."

The man smiled at that, thinking that even when she didn't know the whole picture and the real '_promise'_ the boy brought, she was absolutely right. Oh how he had missed her insights.

"And about your sister. Well, while I understand the pain that come from losing a son, and her first and, I think, only..." she looked up to him and he nodded "I think she too is being unfair. I know that pain may blind us from the truth, but all this _animosity_ must come from somewhere; and I seriously doubt that losing a child would be the only reason."

Drake was surprised at that, he had never allowed himself to think that there might be other reasons for his sister to be like that, other than their son. "What else do you think it could be?"

Silvia shrugged lazily before snuggling to him once again "Knowing her as I do, It's probably from being left alone for so long as a child, or growing up with your uncle..."

"But they treated her well!" He defended instantly, before remembering just _who_ he was defending "ARGH! The bloody asshole probably ignored her or treated her as trash. How could I be so stupid as to thrust him" he hit his head hard with his hands, leaving dark red marks, before Silvia restrained him with her hands.

"Drake! You can't punish yourself like that! Not around me!"

That gave him pause. It was so rare for anyone to stand up to him that her courage, her _daring_ made him forget everything for a moment. But then the anger came back with a vengeance, and he glared at her. "Oh, yeah?" he broke her grip with ease, catching her by surprise with the venom dripping from his voice. "So what? You're going to order me around now?" he stood up from their loveseat and the aura around him flared with the intensity of a raging inferno, as his eyes turned crimson red and slatted like a cats'.

Silvia was taken aback, only just remembering how easy was it for him to get angry in the past. Apparently time hadn't changed him much. "Drake!" she jumped back to her feet, intent on preventing another of his '_episodes_'; she approached him without fear and placed her hands on his cheeks, trying to tame anger with love "I'm just trying to help" her words were calm and caring. Full of the love she had always felt for him.

For a moment it appeared as if he was going to shun her away, and let the pain of his past consume him; but something inside him must have clicked, as he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, deflating and losing all the imposing air around him, before he began sobbing like a child.

Broken hearted, she knelt before him and embraced him, cradling his head with her bosom to let him cry himself out. Inside, she gave herself a comforting slap in the back, commending herself for standing up to him this time, not like when she was younger... not like the night when she lost him.

She turned to wipe her own tears, and found a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her worriedly from the inside the room. Silvia smiled at the boy while still comforting her loved one.

Realizing all was good, the boy nodded and went back to the room he shared with his brother.

She smiled at him the whole way, until she felt Drake stir.

"Sorry about that." His voice was raspy and his eyes red and puffy "Didn't mean to break down on you… again." The man tried to compose himself and was about to erase his tears with the back of his hand when she stopped him again, gently taking his hands in his.

"Never be" her smile was shiny and full of meaning "Never around me, love." Her hands left his to caress his handsome face, while she used her lips to kiss away his tears "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, not ever." She paused to look him in the eyes "All I want is for you to be happy, and if that means I have to confront or comfort you, I will."

Finally, his smile returned in full bloom, melting her heart as it did when they first met "And I will thank you each time, my lovely battle princess."

"Battle queen. I'm hardly fit for the role of princess anymore" her smile turned sultry "And don't think for a moment that I plan on letting you go anytime soon, my King."

Drake chuckled "As you wish it, my queen..." he looked her up and down before adding "though I'm sure I can make you feel like a _virginal princess_ if you will only follow me to the bedchambers." He winked and she blushed.

"Follow you?" she asked standing up "Hell no, I'll race you!" She sprinted back to their rooms, with a male chasing her skirts close behind.

---

Early the next day, when Harry exited his room to find himself something to fix himself breakfast before going back to play Duck Hunt with Robert and Liz, he was greeted by the tantalizing sight of a lovely Veela cooking, clad in a white fluffy robe and humming a happy tune.

"Good morning" he greeted, walking to the refrigerator.

"Good morning Harry" Silvia answered, looking back from the frying pan to smile at him "Had a god night?"

Silvia, Harry thought, was very easy to like and talk to "Very good, thank you very much" he smiled mischievously "So was yours, apparently".

She looked back at him, surprised before smiling "I see Drake's charm has been rubbing off on you." Harry's eyebrows went to his hairline, making her giggle "Oh, don't think for a moment that I haven't been subject to such double speak at all this morning. From you father, no less. You've got still some way to go."

Her comment, Harry realized, was intended to make him blush, just like he had tried before. But unlike him, she succeeded. "I've still got some way to go" he accepted.

"Would you care for breakfast?" she asked him, turning the stove off, and taking two flat plates for them.

"Yes please, I'm starving"

"Would you please set the table, then? I don't expect it to be the two of us for long, so why don't we use the main table?" Harry nodded and set to work, wondering what had she cooked that smelled so good.

A couple of minutes later, he found himself seated with a glass of orange juice and a dish whose smell made his mouth water, however strange it looked "What is this?" he asked looking at the strange concoction.

"It's a Mexican dish known as 'enchilada'; Drake loves them" her smile was contagious "I used to cook them for him when we were still dating, after the war."

He looked up and met her eyes "I'm sorry I intruded on you yesterday. I was startled to feel such a strong magical presence from so close."

The woman arched a perfect eyebrow, knowing that only those intimately attuned to magic would likely feel Drake's aura. It was not a common occurrence, not for normal magical folk. That could only mean one thing: the kid in front of her was no mere wizard; somewhere, someday, when the boy turned man, he would be a force to be reckoned. Worse if he followed Drake's code of training. The mere thought gave her shivers.

"You are a very perceptive young man" she admitted out loud "Not many are able to feel it, as you can gather, since nobody else woke but you."

"Why?"

Silvia frowned, trying to express it in simple terms for him to understand "Because it is very subtle." Her frown intensified "I'm not explaining myself well." She took a moment to think It over, before an idea occurred to her and her smile returned, "for Drake, handling Magic is like breathing, it's something he _simply_ does, and doesn't have to think about it or concentrate on. He's that good. It is as if he is one with magic, and it with him. And when he loses control of his emotions... like he did last night... that powers responds to him like his own body does. Did I explain myself?"

Harry thought about it for a second. To see magic not as a tool, as everyone did, but as a living thing, something so akin to himself that it was like the very breath he took; it was an amazing revelation, something he had never, ever, thought before. If he was able to reach that level of control, then Voldemort wouldn't be more than a pushup, and probably even Dumbledore too; since they both believed in magic as a tool. Perhaps this was '_the power he didn't know of_'. Perhaps, if he could learn from Drake to _breathe_ magic, then he would be able to really _vanquish_ Voldemort. Of course, he didn't' expect that it would really be that easy, but maybe, just maybe, it could be.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Silvia's frown "I guess I just got you more confused..."

Her voice, however, brought him back "I'm sorry? I was lost in thought."

She smiled "I guess I got you more confused" she repeated.

Harry shook his head vehemently "Not really, no. But it is a very interesting way of expressing magic.... it made me want to learn to do it."

Her smile grew "I'm sure he'll broach the subject when he thinks you ready"

He didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit. Why couldn't adults be more forthcoming with information? Especially if he had to do something as essential as defeating Voldemort? A flashback of Dumbledore's chain of mistakes that led to his death flashed through his eyes. What did he need to accomplish for the grownups to take him seriously? Surviving the Killing Curse? Apparently not. Dueling one of the most powerful dark lord in all time and escape with his life? Nope. Fight off the Imperius? Not a chance.

Harry flinched when he felt a hand brush against his forehead "Forgive me" Silvia said "I didn't mean to startle you"

He shook his head to clear his ominous thoughts "It's alright"

"Why don't you taste your breakfast and we leave all the heavy talk for another time?" the reminder of food made his stomach rumble and he blushed when the woman giggled.

"That sounds brilliant." Without pause, he cut a small piece, careful not to spill the sauce and brought it to his mouth, moaning at the contrast of flavors produced by the acidic and slightly sour sauce and the almost sweet taste given to the chicken inside it "It's delicious!" he claimed after swallowing and taking another byte "Just amazing!"

Silvia beamed at him and winked "Oh yes, I know my boys." And with a smile she took a bite form her plate.

It wasn't until Harry was well into his second serving that the rest of the house decided to wake up, being Lady Silver, Remus and a bedraggled-looking Sirius, the last to the table where everyone sat eating and chatting amiably. The kids tasting Silvia's enchiladas for the first time and asking for seconds, (and thirds for Robert and, surprisingly, Drake) while Marco enjoyed a plate of bacon and eggs, accompanied with black coffee.

"Morning" mumbled Harry's Godfather, mindlessly scratching the back of his head.

"Still not a morning person, I see" Remus smiled at his friend, and handed him a cup of coffee "Here, drink this."

Sirius took the cup to his lips and drank greedily... before spitting it all out and letting the cup fall as he ran to the kitchen to rinse his mouth and tongue off the flavor of coffee spiked with chili sauce.

Meanwhile Remus calmly looked back at Silver "Oops! Maybe chili and coffee don't add up as well as I thought", while the children laughed their asses off.

An orange spell hit the werewolf from behind and he watched for a moment as all of his hair grew without halt; the marauder turned around with his wand raised and sent a purple-colored spell right back at Sirius, who ducked behind a wall and sent his trademark spell in the general direction of his friend. Thankfully for Remus, as if hit he would be covered in tar and chicken feathers, the spell failed as he dove behind the counter.

Few more spells were traded among them before both marauders were hit by lime-green spells that made them start sneezing franticly. Turning around they found a member of the Italian Mafia completely covered in feathers, with a red crest over his head and a wand trained on them.

"This means war!" the wand moved fast, but before he ended the spell, his arm moved backwards and the spell hit Drake on the face, making his hair turn pink and his face blue.

"Now you've done it!" the man raised a hand and the Italian man's eyes became cross.

By now everyone else was laughing, while the men traded spells. Seeing this, Drake grinned "And just what are you al laughing at?" with a wave of his hand everyone started chucking; however that didn't help poor Marco who now not only did look like a chicken, he sounded like one!

That was the joke that started a full-out prank war in which everyone got owned, once at least... While Elizabeth took notes on all the pranks and jokes.

---


	20. The Art of Thanks Giving

AN: I know I'm taking too damn long to update this story, but in my defense, I'm up to my neck in work, life, and other equally annoying stuff. Never mind writer's block, now I simply lack the time to have one T-T

Still, I keep on writing on every five or more minutes i can pilfer everyday.

I'm sorry about the constant delay, but i can only promise to do my best and to post as soon as I can.

Also, if there is someone out there reading this who wants to help out, either writing, beta-ing or simply discussing the Story, please PM me, I **will** get back to you ASAP.

Thanks all, and above all, thank you to each and everyone of you who have submitted reviews, you know who you are... what you probably don't know is that your comments make me come back and write, even if it is a line or a paragraph.

* * *

:20:

Their return home was not a subdued event, as many would think, since kids never like going back to school form vacation; bur for the Firefang children, not only did it mean they would go back to their occupations, they would also go back to the only place where they were able to use their 'other' gifts without people frowning. Liz, was the most excited, with the rifle Harry had given her resting on her lap, as she had taken to open the box quite often to gaze lovingly at the weapon.

Robert, Harry and Mitch, however, were entertaining themselves by planning strategies for their upcoming paint-ball game.

"Who do you think she's going to choose to be her partner this time?" Mitch asked, looking at Liz. Robert rolled his eyes, which casually landed on Harry.

"No idea" the older boy answered "We'll know soon enough". To give credit to the boy, Harry wouldn't even know he was lying if he hadn't had a discussion about certain female while in France. It still gave him jitters to think about his sister like that... he'd have to talk with her later on, preferably soon, as Robert had pointed, to prevent misunderstandings.

However it wasn't Elizabeth, or even their impending paintball match that occupied Harry's mind. It was, rather, his father's gift: '_an appointment for a fieldtrip_' he had said. Harry could imagine a thousand things, but doubted he'd be right anyway. Drake had refused to even hint about his present. He was going to be left in the dark until it was time. He bloody hated being left in the dark.

He looked back to glare at his father, who was pleasantly talking with Silvia, who had decided she wouldn't be leaving his side again, even if it meant parting with her family for a while. Drake must have felt something, for he turned and met Harry's glare. "Harry" the man rolled his eyes "Again?"

The boy-who-lived grumbled under his breath and turned around to face his still arguing brothers.

In the back of the plane, Drake shook his head.

"What is wrong?" Silvia asked, her French accent had come back once Harry and Robert had taken off their translating rune-necklaces. It wasn't much a hindrance, but the kids still preferred her accent-less voice.

"Harry's mad at me because I won't give him any information about his secret Christmas present"

Silvia giggled "Well, he is a child still, and what boy wouldn't be mad if their parent refused him his presents? Even under the disguise of secrecy"

The boy in question barely bit back the urge to growl at him being called a child, he knew he looked like one, but inside he was more like 17 or 18.

Drake pouted "But babe! That's the interesting part! Trying to figure out just what you're going to get!"

Now it was Silvia's turn to roll her beautiful blue eyes "That doesn't mean he won't get frustrated for not knowing."

"But that doesn't mean that the surprise is going to taste even sweeter after all the waiting."

"Be it as it may, you still haven't told me how you got rid of that giant... " the talk moved onto more safe waters as the flight continued.

Days came and went as the kids had their fun until the New Year was upon them, he was told that they would all be having dinner together.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Elizabeth called to him "You need to start thinking about something to give thanks about." The boy looked at her strangely "It's a custom here to thank for what you've received during the year, before the new one arrives."

"To whom should I thank?" he asked, thinking about a certain girl in limbo

"Oh, to whomever you choose. It could be someone present at the dinner, or someone far away; it could also be God, if you believe in one." She shrugged "I don't, but dad does."

"He does?" he'd never imagined Drake as a religious man "What god does he believe in?"

"Don't know. I only know that he refers to it as 'Lord'"

"Hmm"

"Yeah, hmmm." She smiled at him "Say Harry, you've got chocolate in your face."

He had just had pancakes with chocolate for breakfast... Such delicious chocolate shouldn't be wasted on his face... "Where?"

"Let me get if for you" Liz closed in and licked his jaw, sending shivers down his spine then she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief "All gone now" with that and a wink, she went away. Leaving young Harry Potter gob smacked, looking at her retreating back as she danced towards the exit of the castle.

Not knowing what to do, his brain decided to move onto something he could process more easily, like him having to thank someone for something good happening to him that year.

It wasn't long until he'd got a short list of thing he was grateful for: him finally having a family and siblings to boot, Sirius' freedom, another chance at life thanks to Nancy, a life to live thanks to James and Lily Potter's sacrifice, to Remus for the knowledge that had saved his life time and time again, to Ron for befriending him on that first train ride to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore for his invisibility cloak and all the advice he had given him during the years, to the heavens for not having him put with the Dursleys' for another childhood of suffering, thanks to Dobby for helping him during the Second Task..." soon he realized that he had many things to be grateful for, compared to the small list of things he had for feeling bad. And he still hadn't reached Hermione yet. Ah, yes, his Hermione, his blessing dressed in Hogwarts' robes, the girl he had began loving since the Yule ball, and that he had finally began dating after they've left the school to look for the Horcruxes. She'd been the light in his dark world, the bushy-haired goddess of Love and Knowledge. He'd often wondered what she would be doing at a given time during the days gone while in training. What would she think of him once they finally met? Would he be able to befriend her again? Would they be lovers again? It had driven him to the point of near insanity, until Drake had given him the answer to his dilemma during they stay in France; "Send her a present" he said on a moment they had had alone during their trip to the mall and the Present Hunting. "You've met her before in this lifetime, briefly if you will, but you have. Send her a present, in thanks for her assistance during that day at the bookstore, or something akin. Say nothing about your past lifetime, since it is very likely that she doesn't remember anything... since it hasn't happened _yet_. Make it a friendly gesture, something she can relate you with, something she would like and appreciate, no matter what the circumstances may be."

It felt right then, to raid a small bookstore for something that he knew Hermione was sure to like. He bought the book and another less serious, asked the cashier to wrap them as presents and sent them via-owl to her.

The gesture had felt right at the time, but now he doubted his own judgment. Having no mind to ponder on the implications of his acts, he had chosen the one book that Hermione had always worshipped since he'd known her; completely forgetting that she didn't know anything about magic at the present time.

Inside the gift-wrapped pack form France was a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

His present would soon cause more trouble than his coming back in time.

"Attention. Attention please." Drake called from the head of the table. Everyone had settled on their seats a while ago as they all waited for the last hour of the past year to finish, but as always, he wanted everyone to have enough time to give their thanks.

Around him was his family, members of the staff of the house who had wanted to stay for the season, and a few of the teachers and recruits of the Institute "As many of you know, in this house we have the custom of saying thanks for everything we've received during the past year before we receive the new one. It is a custom my parents taught me when I was but a boy of three and had held true to it ever since. Everyone will have their chance to speak, but we'll start with the children, to prevent me being beheaded for denying their food for too long" he eyed Liz who blushed deeply. "Would you like to start, dear Liz?"

The girl smiled and stood on her seat, still blushing, and began reciting the things on the list she had in her hand "First I'd like to thank the universe for giving me such a great family; Thank you Dad for always being so supportive and understanding where few others would ever be" Drake smiled as a tear rolled down his eyes "And thank you Ms. Silvia, for making my dad so happy." With tears in her eyes as well, the woman nodded in the girl's direction while Drake draped an arm over her shoulders "Thank you Sirius and Remus, for sharing your experience and knowledge with me; thank you Marco for having Irene, and thank you Irene for being my best friend." Liz patted the other girl on the head before giving her a heart-felt hug, which she returned; fighting back tears, Liz continued "Thank you Robert and Michel, for being the best brothers ever, and for including me in your games and pranks, believe me I've learn a lot" she winked at them and they both smiled "And finally thank you Harry, for accepting dad's help, and coming here to live as my brother." She ended up her statement by kissing him in the cheek, making him blush. "Oh! And thank you to everyone who made this dinner possible... and I'd thank you all to hurry up because I'm _hungry_!" the room shared a laugh, even if when the maids, cooks and rest of the staff smiled and clapped at her statement.

Next came Robert "I'd like to thank you again dad, for adopting me and getting me away that so called family; and also thank you Marco, for taking care of them where I couldn't look." The boy grinned and Marco returned the smile "I'd also like to thank Mrs. Delacour for coming with us, so that now I can pretend to have a mother" the woman's smile was radiant, even if tear-stained "and for making dad so happy when I was worried that he would never be. Like my sister, I'd like to thank Sirius and Remus for sharing their knowledge and experience, even if they don't entirely agree with us studying so much" Sirius laughed while Remus nodded with a smile on his face and his arm around Silver. "I'll thank my brothers and sister now, for being here, and for being my real family." With an extra thanks to the staff, he sat.

Irene was next and she thanked her dad for taking care of her after her mother died, and to Drake for being his favorite grandpa, and to Liz and the others for being her friends even if she was little. She also thanked Silvia for being there and for introducing her to Fleur and Gabrielle, who were now her friends. Michel followed, also thanking Drake for treating him so, and every one of the children for being there for him when he had needed it. He made sure to thank Liz, especially for being so cute, even if that made him blush harder than her.

It finally came Harry's turn, and he stood in his seat, as his nerves eat away at the butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Come on pup, It isn't as bad as it looks, once you begin" Sirius encouraged him with a smile and a pat on the back, that soon became a heart-felt hug that lasted over a minute, until Harry could regain his composure.

"Sorry about that. It's only that I've never think it would be so easy to thank all those who mean something in my life." The boy smiled even as the tears kept running on his face and his voice broke. He felt a small, soft hand take his and soon he was being hugged again, now by Liz, who was later joined by Irene, Robert, Mitch, Sirius, Remus and the rest of his family.

After a while, Drake spoke "It is always harder the first time." His smile was true and shining like the sun "But once you take the first step, you will find yourself stronger and more knowledgeable than ever before." Harry smiled back at him, feeling –for the first time– like the luckiest child in the world.

"Alright, sorry 'bout that. Let me start again." He took a few calming breaths "First of all, I'd like to thank Nancy wherever you are, know that I believe that you've done an excellent job with me. And you really deserve that raise" most people looked at him funny except Drake, who chuckled "Thank you too Drake, for bringing me here and giving me a family, and for all that you have taught me so far; thank you Sirius, for being the man that you are, and for loving me like you do."

"Always pup, never forget it." The ex-convict smiled at him, with his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Harry returned the sentiment and continued "Thank you Remus for always being so loyal to my parents and me, and for all the knowledge you've shared with us… I have the feeling that it will be saving my life some time" he suddenly remember the dementors that attacked Sirius and him on his third year "Oh, and thank you for always remaining a friend to Sirius, I know it is very important for him.

"Thank you Silvia, for pointing me in the right direction, and for loving Drake the way you do. Thank you Robert, for being the best older brother anyone can desire, and for always getting me out of my misery with a joke or two." Said brother smiled and gave him thumbs up "Thank you Michel, for supporting me when I need it, even if you think I don't take notice." The French boy looked startled for a moment, before smiling slyly "Thank you Irene, for reminding me that I'm also a boy, and for being so positive." The girl beamed at him, jumping on her seat "Thank you Elizabeth" he said, smiling when she glared at him "For being so predictably amusing, and for being the best sister I could hope for." That made her smile, but it didn't save him from being swatted at the head "Thank you Marco for your insights and counsel when I've needed it, and also, Thank you Ms. Silver, you have the most wonderful smile" that brought the whole room to a halting stop, most thinking that the bitter woman would byte his head off... however, she simply smiled back at him as she snuggled closer to Remus.

A less tense pause later, Harry continued "And last but not least, thank you again Dad, for looking out for me and for all the effort and support you always given. And for saving me form a fate worse than death" The man nodded, knowing far better than anyone what Harry meant by that. He finished by thanking the staff and the few cadets that had helped him during his training.

Later Marco thanked the count for his continued support and for the privilege of being able to refer to him as his father, even if it weren't so. Silvia thanked the kids for thinking so fondly of her and for giving her the opportunity she had so longed for: having children with Drake.

Sirius thanked Remus for being his friend and James' man through and through, as was he. And for the beautiful funeral he had organized for his best friends while he was away. He thanked a few others but reserved the best for the last "And last, thank you Harry and Drake too, for coming up with a way of freeing this man from Azkaban. I think I will never be able to show you how much it means to me." Harry was taken aback by that statement, thinking that for sure Drake would receive the full extent of his godfather's thanks, since he was, supposedly, the one that came up with the evidence to set him free. When Harry looked back at his forefather, he winked. "Oh yes, Harry, Drake told me it was you who brought the picture together, so to speak, after recognizing Peter from a picture inside a newspaper. I never knew you could remember anything from your first year, but you sure proved me wrong."

Harry couldn't believe it, Drake had used the same explanation Sirius had given him in his past lifetime on how he had found Peter was alive. Talk about irony.

Remus spoke then, thanking Drake for his job and Silver for choosing and staying with him; to Sirius for being his friend for so long and for always going out of his way for him; and finally to Harry for releasing his best friend.

After that everyone else got time to give their thanks before they all sat and Drake stood again not even trying to hide the tears on his face. "I find it unbelievably beautiful and motivating for our feelings to be shared this way every year. I exhort you to keep this tradition going, whether you are here or not. Whether you are by the fire and surrounded by family, or standing alone in the snow; we should never forget how fortunate we are for being in this world, not matter how that came to be. Always remember, that no matter how hard life appears some time, there is no evil that is not followed by good; that even in the worst nightmares, light always comes. The sun will always rise. And as every new day is born, so are we. With every new day we become wiser, more powerful, happier. No matter how hard the way seems, remember that every step you take, however small, is one step closer to your goal, to your dream.

"Tonight I would like to thank you all for sharing this moment with me, when you could easily be anywhere else. Thank you Marco, for allowing me to help you; thank you Remus, for taking care of my sister where I can't, thank you Sirius, for bringing the joy and happiness of a good spirit to this house, and for Loving Harry, James and Lily so; Thank you Silver, my beloved sister, for being by my side all these years, even if you had to forfeit your happiness for mine... thank you too Leik, for being born, even if your life was so short... and thank you for releasing me from the chains that tied my spirit." Drake bit back on the anguish that almost consumed him at the memories of his long lost son; Silver, however, couldn't help but release an anguish-filled sob, before Remus engulfed her in a hug and began whispering soothing words while rubbing her back. Silvia also stood up and hugged Drake, knowing just how hard it was to lose a son, Drake Smiled down at her and returned the hug, before feeling someone beside him.

It was Liz and Robert hugged him something fierce. "Thank you my children, for giving me another chance at life, and for reminding me that life can also be wonderful. But above all, for allowing me to call you my children." Liz sobbed, and Drake pulled her to his arms, placing her head on his shoulder and caressing her back; he knelt and with his free arm, pulled Robert for yet another hug, before kissing his forehead "Thank you both, for being the way you are, and for loving this old man."

So moved by the feelings expressed around him, Harry moved to where the three of them sat on the floor, and stared at Drake, who, when noticing him there, smiled and beckoned him closer.

"Thank you too Harry, my son, for allowing me to help you, and above all, for letting me call you son." The four of them sobbed together, relishing on the happiness and love shared among them, knowing it tied them together forever.

As he laid there, inside the safe embrace of his father's arms, Harry realized that no matter how hard life was, no matter how dark the future would be, he had his family to rely on. And, he was sure, that he would become a man they could rely on too.

He smiled when he thought that maybe, just maybe, the next year would bring him much more things to be grateful for, and less to be angry about.

January 5th arrived sooner than Harry would have ever thought possible.

That morning he found himself back into his routine of rising before the sun to begin his exercises and discipline with Sensei Black.

However, that day he received a nearly forgotten surprise.

"Sensei" the boy was startled by Drake's voice when he entered the dojo where he and other students were training. Sensei Black walked to him, while barking at everybody to keep on their practice.

"I need Harry to come with me for a while"

At hearing his name, the boy perked up, trying to hear what the men were discussing.

Black frowned "He is in class"

"I can see that" Drake grinned, while the older man rolled his eyes "But couldn't you spare him for one morning?" the teacher shook his head.

"Not even for an hour" Harry was surprised, ever since he had first come to the island he had never saw anyone put up a front for Drake; he had thought that, being the leader of the whole organization, all other would have to obey him… then again Sensei Black wasn't like most people.

"Even if I offer to spar with you?" the boy-who-lived couldn't help but frown at his teacher's surprised face

"Are you sure?" Drake nodded gravely "Then how about tomorrow morning? We'll be able to teach these kids some true skills." The Count nodded again. "Very well. Potter!"

"Yes, Sensei?" Harry looked back making a small reverence.

"Change into your clothes; you're leaving with the Count" Barked the older man, returning to his class.

"Yes, Sensei."

Ten minutes later Harry walked outside to find Drake animatedly talking to a shorter, much older man. Before the boy took another step, Drake turned around and called him.

"Come Harry, hop into the car. We are already late as it is" the black Landover Drake used to travel in pulled off beside them and they hopped inside while the car began rolling. "Now, Harry, take my hand" the boy looked up surprised, but did as was told.

Harry took the man's hand and they disappeared in a burst of flame.

For Harry it had felt like an odd side-apparition, only that without the feeling of being pushed through a hall of rubber walls much too short for anyone. Instead, it felt like flying into the crater of a volcano.

It was hot.

Not deadly so, but hot enough to make him sweat.

The fire dissipated and Harry found himself in front of a wooden cottage. Under their feet was the scorched bare ground; even if everything around them was below 2 ft of pristine white snow.

"Now Harry, before we go in" Drake explained with a serious tone "The people who live here aren't very fond of new acquaintances, so it'll be best if you are on your best behavior. Also, under no circumstances mention Dumbledore or the stone, until I do, understood?"

"Stone?" asked Harry a little bit confused; yet the older man did not stop to respond as he walked forward through the snow to knock on the door, leaving the boy to follow his wake. Harry sped up, fighting with the snow that rose almost as tall as his waist.

A little while after knocking on the door an aged but powerful voice came from behind it "Did you invite someone dear?"

Another aged voice, this time female responded "No dear, perhaps is the Yeti again, you know how playful he is." Drake sighed and knocked again

"Hmm, I don't think it's the Yeti dear, he usually flees after knocking once"

"Shouldn't you go look then?"

"Nah. It will go away if we pretend there's nobody home" Harry snickered at the old man's foolishness; the only thing left was for them to shout '_nobody home'_ or something equally absurd. Drake rolled his eyes and knocked yet again.

Silence fell, and then "_nobody home!_" shouted the aged man. Now Harry was laughing.

"Either there's a hyena in these mountains or it's a boy laughing at your antics, old man!" the woman bellowed

"Don't you dare call me old, woman! You're older than me!"

"By a week! Now quit your babbling and go see who's knocking." Both Drake and Harry snickered

"Yeesh!" quick steps closed on the door, seconds later one could hear the old man mumbling about some 'dirty old witch' just before the door of the cottage creaked open. The Count straightened his face and smiled. On the other side was a man that looked almost as old as the Dumbledore Harry remembered from his late lifetime, only that his nose was smaller and his skin tanned by the sun of many years. But the trait that differenced this man form all others, was his eyes, golden and shining with so much power that Harry started feeling a reverend respect for him.

"Holly macaroni!" gasped the old man "Drake m'boy! So good to see you!" He approached the Count and gave him a fatherly embrace, before turning around and shouting inside his home "Marge! It's Drake!"

"Holly Waffles!" they heard the woman shout back before her figure appeared in the archway. "Drake! How lovely of you to drop by, but come out of the freezing weather, come! Come!" the old man led them into their home, so that the woman could give the Count another hug, and closed the door behind them.

"And who might this be?" asked the elderly man with a frown, finally taking into the presence of the boy.

"Ah!" exclaimed the nobleman "Let me introduce you to my recently adopted son: Harry James Potter"

The man offered Harry his hand "Good to know you" the woman kneeled and offered the boy a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Harry, allow me to introduce you to the one couple you could call my parents: Margaret and Nicholas Flamel." Harry's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Harry turned back to Drake "You never told me you knew Nicholas Flamel!" the boy was starting to get mad at his tutor, he had been made to wait for the destruction of the Philosopher's stone for almost a year, even after he told Drake how important it was to prevent Voldemort's return.

"Well, you never _did _ask" the nobleman shrugged "anyhow, we are here now."

"What is this all about son?" asked Nicholas raising an eyebrow "the stone again?" he didn't even sounded surprised.

"Unfortunately so, uncle" Drake nodded; Marge looked about to argue but he interrupted her "It's not about me, but Harry here." Nicholas golden eyes locked to those of the boy, making the Boy-Who-Lived feel an unnerving pressure on his shoulders; never the less, he refused to show any sign of weakness and kept his eyes locked with the old man's. He wasn't the kind to lose a staring contest.

As the famed alchemist kept on his staring, Harry felt a slight tingly feeling on the back of his head and suddenly knew he was being tested. As such, he concentrated all his attention on the eyes of the man in front of while his occlumency shields fell back in place.

The staring kept going for almost a minute and Harry was beginning to feel his eyes burning and itching, before Nicholas averted his eyes, smiling.

"Good job boy" the alchemist blinked several times "You have learnt well." Nicholas looked over to his wife "Marge, love, can you and Drake go get breakfast ready? Harry and I need some time to speak on our own."

"Yes dear, of course." She took Drake by the arm and leaded him to the kitchen "We'll call you when it's ready"

"Thank you. Now follow me harry." Nicholas led the boy to his study, a small room in the back of the cottage; the boy noticed the room looked more like a storage room than a study; there were hundreds of books covering the walls, some more where stacked on the floor and almost touched the ceiling. "Sorry about the mess, Marge and I were trying to classify her cooking recipes" he winked. "Take a seat" he offered, wandlessly conjuring two wooden chairs. "So, what can I do for you?"

Harry sighed

"Sir, from your reaction just now I can tell that this is not the first time someone has tried to get your stone" Harry's sermon was interrupted by Flamel

"Indeed, actually it's more like the 286th ocassion, if you don't take in account the times people went to our house to actually ask us to give it away" Harry was impressed that he even kept count

"Sir, I came here not to try and pick-pocket you for the stone or anything like that, rather I came here with the sole purpose of _convincing_ you to destroy it." Not it was Flamel's turn to be impressed, but he masked it with a smile.

He had only one question "Why?"

As Harry had only one answer "to prevent Voldemort's return" Nicholas frowned

"By this you are implying that he didn't die almost seven years ago, when at your place?" Harry Nodded "The only way for him to attain such a possibility is either by the use of soul pact with the Death or by means of a Horcrux" Flamel saw the boy nod, and knew that this boy was much more than just that… so he did the only reasonable thing to do.

"Who are you?" Harry was taken by surprise "No mere boy of six would come to a conclusion such as the one you just came to… one that you are, seemingly, content with. As if you've had a lot of time to consider the implication of some very obscure knowledge." Harry was beginning to sweat against his best effort to keep calm "My best guess is that either someone has forced your conscience to evolve rapidly _or_, your conscience was brought back from the realm of the dead" by the look on the boy's face, the older man knew he had hit the proverbial nail. "So you were sent back from the dead, eh? From a previous lifetime where you were defeated by this Voldemort, no doubt. If I may ask, what was your death assistant's name?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, before deciding that he might as well spill the beans "Nancy, sir"

"Typical" Nicholas smiled at the trembling young boy "and she sent you to Drake no doubt. She has always been very keen."

"Sir, did Drake- _how did you know?_" Harry pleaded, while tears burnt his eyes

"No, Drake didn't tell me about it. You don't think that one could live 660 years without becoming wise to a degree, did you?" the boy frowned, clearly he hadn't thought about that. "Harry, let me give you a piece of advice before we go back to the topic of the stone. Time-traveling, even with your death's help is an extremely dangerous thing to do. I will not go into detail, but you need to know that things will be different this time over. One cannot go back in time in the same dimension for more than 48 hours; so, strictly speaking, you didn't go back in time, rather than switched dimensions. As such, and by the Universe's sense of balance, things will vary this time around."

Harry looked positively troubled "But Nancy said…"

"I'm sure she said something in the lines of 'going back to being of certain age'; she would never imply going back in time in your own dimension, did she?" the boy shook his head no. "While her intentions were good, she probably forgot to tell you that as your consciousness traveled back, so did the souls of those that share a deep connection with yours, like a soul mate or Voldemort's', if the mark on your forehead is any indication."

Now the boy was feeling sick... Voldemort knew... he knew everything... perhaps he ignored how he had come back in time, but he had come back none the less. How could he be so stupid as to not think of that, but... wait, what had he said about his scar? He asked the older man for clarification.

"I implied that there is a Horcrux in your forehead Harry. One of Voldemort's, and not one that he had intended to make, I'm sure."

"You- You mean I'm-"

"A Horcrux? Yes. Sorry to be the bearer of such ill news, but it will be better in the long run for you to know that to leave you in darkness. Besides, that way you can look for a way to destroy it without having to kill yourself."

Harry gulped, he didn't like talking about him dying "Is there such a way?"

"I'm not sure, since I haven't studied much on the topic. It usually is the field for necromancers and dark Wizards... If you can find one these days that is willing to share the knowledge."

Like a star falling from heavens, Harry remembered something he had learned the previous year on his flight to France: His sister was a born-necromancer. If someone could help him it was Liz. He smiled a wonderful smile, not believing how lucky he really was. "I think I may have just the person I need."

"Well, good for you boy, the faster you get rid of that _thing_ the better."

Placing the newly found knowledge in the back of his head for further analysis, Harry continued with the topic that had brought him here. "So sir... about the stone"

"Ah, yes, the stone." Nicholas pulled his beard "I'm afraid to say that _someone_ else already thought of that, namely Voldemort and his lackeys. That is why we changed our residence to this place; our home in France was torched when they came to try and take the stone."

"Sir, I'm really sorry, I didn't know-"

"Not to worry boy, you are not the one to blame." The older man smiled kindly "and I doubt Drake knew anything, so no point blaming him either."

"Sir, did Voldemort… did he get the stone?" _please say no , please say no._

"No Harry he didn't, nor did any of his followers. This old bones of mine still hold some strength" he winked, earning a relieved smile from the boy "Even If I say so myself, I'm still fit to kick some arse." Harry chuckled. "And I don't think they'll try to get it again anytime soon, not unless they get some help from a couple giants and a hundred dementors, at the very least."

Harry was about to ask something else, when Marge's voice resounded, calling them to breakfast. The two of them stood and the boy followed the alchemist to the kitchen. "I hope this old fool hasn't been bothering you Harry" the woman said once he was seated at the table at his father's side. "He tends to ramble about this and that from time to time, and there is no force in the world that will take him out of his musings"

"Except an extremely sexy lady" Drake interceded

"Of 30 or less" Nicholas completed the idea, before receiving a hit with a fry pan on the head

"I heard you old bone! You don't know what to do with a 600 year old woman, what makes you think you'd know what to do with one of 30?"

"I think he could come up with something" Drake answered, sneering at the old man... and getting a fry pan to the head as a reward

"Don't you go encouraging him!" the woman turned to Harry "Not a word from you either!"

Unlike the other two males, Harry was wise enough to shut his mouth by shoving a forkful of pudding in his mouth.

After a spartan breakfast of pancakes, Drake announced that they'd better be back home, since Harry still had other classes to attend to, and he had left his almost-wife in a hurry... thus receiving another pan in the head "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Never leave a woman in the middle of something!" Marge exclaimed, with a frown, before hitting her husband in the head yet again.

"What was that for, you crazy bat!"

"For good measure and here" she hit him again, finally bending the offending object "For calling me an old bat."

After some brief goodbyes, Harry and his father left in a hurry, expecting to escape any more hits to the head.

* * *

A/N: Remember to Review, but only if you feel like it.

Also, if anybody wants simply to chat, I'm open to dialogue at Yahoo Messenger. Later ;)


	21. An Unexpected Present

:21:

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room doing her favorite thing: reading books. She had borrowed a few from her mother's library to pass the time while it came the time for her to go to her session with the psychologist. She didn't know why her parents still insisted on her going to talk to the barmy old man when he never did anything to help, instead he listened to everything she said and never commented. It could be so frustrating some times, especially when she related how she fared in school.

She was a brilliant child, her mother, father, and teachers had assured her, but like all other children that were _more_ than normal, she was usually casted away by the rest... and she wasn't even taking in account when she was treated bad. However, she reasoned that things would get better with time, yet, she still longed to have friends, someone who understood her, someone who would _really_ listen, and not think that she was mad, or worse.

The little girl sighed for the bazillion time that day. Maybe if she wished it bad enough something would happen? Looking around to make sure she was alone, since she didn't want her parents to think her barmy, she closed her eyes and wished, with all her might that something, someone would help her. That someone would show her that she wasn't crazy.

At that very moment, she heard the sound of something knocking on the window.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at the window in question and waited a few moments in case she was hearing things. But no, there was the knocking again, this time more insistent. The girl stood up and went to it and, to her utter amazement, there was an owl perched outside... and the bird was knocking on the window again...

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched herself in the arm hard enough to bruise it, before opening her eyes again... and finding the same bird outside her window... apparently waiting for her to open it.

Still thinking that she was somehow dreaming, she opened the window and the bird flew in, perched itself on top of her chair and offered its leg to her... a leg where a small package had been attached to.

"Strange, I've never heard of messenger owls... only doves". The bird looked at her in the eyes and hooted before offering her the package again. "Right, sorry." Hermione then untied the package from the bird and it jumped to her arm, hooting again. "Err... should I give you something... a bit of water, perhaps?" the bird bobbed it's head in apparent affirmation, something that Hermione found astounding; she hadn't known that birds could understand human speech... and yet again she had never seen an owl carrying a package or _knocking_ on a window before. The bird hooted again and pinched her arm to catch her attention, before hooting again. "Right, water."

Placing the parcel on over her bed, she walked to the kitchen with the bird still perched on her arm, and greeted her parents at the door.

Dan and Emma, just stared at her "Erm, darling, isn't that...?" Emma pointed to the bird on her daughter's arm.

"An owl, I know. She was perched outside my window and knocking on it, begging me to take off some package from her... but now she seems to want water" Hermione looked up to her parents "What does an owl eat?"

Both parents stared at the bird, who stared right back at them, as if trying to decide whether _they_ were intelligent at all.

Hermione stood waiting for her parents to answer the question, until she was rudely interrupted by another, angrier hoot. "Water, right." She then proceeded to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, offering it to the bird, which drank greedily while the adults stared.

"Emma, isn't that...?"

"An owl, yes. And it's-"

"Dinking from a glass that-"

"Our daughter gave it" the looked at each other for a moment before both of them fainted.

Hermione, however, was staring at the bird, which bobbed its head... looking almost as it was laughing at them...

Having woken her parents with a bit of water on the face, Hermione informed them that she would go back to their room to send the bird away; both adults saw no objection to it, so they let her be... which didn't mean that they weren't closely following their daughter and the bird that now appeared to be asleep on her arm. Once back in her room, Hermione expected it to fly away through the window, but instead it perched over a chair, ruffled its feathers a promptly fell asleep.

"What is _it_ doing?" asked Dan looking at his wife, wondering just why an owl would perch on a chair and go to sleep, instead of flying away to freedom like most.

However it was her daughter that answered in a loud whisper, after retrieving the brown package from her bed "Well, I think that she was tired after flying all the way from France."

"France?" Emma asked, seating by her daughter and answering in a whisper as well.

"Says so in the envelope, here" the girl pointed at the address written over the paper "The White Unicorn; Selling only the best since 1893. Starlight Mall, Paris, France."

"Wait, so the bird flew all the way from Paris?" Dan asked only to be shushed by the women of the house for not whispering. The man frowned at the bird before moving to his daughter's bed and seating beside her. "It flew all the way from Paris?" he repeated, this time in a low voice.

"Apparently so" Emma answered "But I'm more intrigued about the package... and I've never heard of the Starlight Mall from my last trip, must be new."

"So, what's in the package?" he asked to Hermione, who, very carefully, unpacked the contents, only to stare at two brightly-colored, Christmas-wrapped presents. Her amazement, however was nothing compared to when she noticed the small note, written in a piece of parchment.

'_Merry Christmas Hermione! _

_I know it must come as a surprise for me to do this since we've seen but once in a small bookstore in London – and that was months ago! – Where your assistance was more than appreciated. _

_Forgive if I act too familiar, but I can't shake the feeling that I already know you._

_The two books inside are something I thought you might find useful in the future, just don't ask me how I know._

_Anyway, I wish you and your family a most special Christmas._

_Yours truly_

_HP'_

"A bookstore in London?" Dan asked, thinking of all the bookstores they had visited in the past couple of months "It could be anywhere."

"H.P… Who could that be?" Emma wondered out loud.

However, Hermione was not as thrilled by the not itself as by the writing, she knew that calligraphy from somewhere, it was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Filing that information for later, she dropped the letter to pick up the bigger package and began tearing the wrapping apart.

The content inside made her gasp, and her parents' eyes bug out. It was a copy of _'Hogwarts: A History'_, she stared at the book, unbelieving, and flipping it to the first page, she found that the oddly familiar writing was back.

'_I couldn't help but notice how there are a few key differences between this edition and the ones in the UK, apparently the English MoM is far more bigoted and meddling that what I once thought. Still, hope you like it. ;) HP.'_

"Who's this English mum the guy speaks about?"

No matter what the questions her parents would have, Hermione knew, without a shade of doubt, that the HP character did _somehow_ know her, and that it was him who she would have to seek to find the answers that had plagued her mind since her strange nightmares and dreams began.

Hermione Granger was a girl with a mission. She had to find this 'HP' character, whoever he was.


	22. Of Lessons and Training PT1

A/N: Now we're getting somewhere. This chapters is the first of two in which we will see what Harry will learn, and that will help him become the man he must be to defeat Voldemort and achieve his other goals. Also, the 'female voice' he keeps hearing in his head is a clue to events that will become important later on.

For all those who asked for a review of the story at the beginning of the chapter, here it is: Harry died and lost the war, but Death has decided to give him another chance. He comes back to life to when he was 6, and get adopted by a mysterious man named as Drake Firefang, which leads a training facility for military purposes.  
Together with his new Family, Harry will attain knowledge to finally fight his arch-nemesis in his own terms.

* * *

:22:

"Give me ten more! You won't be the best until you prove it to yourself! Come on Potter! Nine more!" Sensei Black shouted from his knelt position, while hitting the ground with his open palm. "That's it Potter, come on, eight more!"

Harry Potter-Firefang, a.k.a. The Boy-Who-Lived, was silently wishing he hadn't if only that would help him escape the slave driver that had kept him doing push-ups for the last hour, something he was sure no other wizard or normal kid would have to accomplish in their lives.

His arms flexed again; they felt as if on fire after a particularly gruesome session of _Cruciatus_, his nose almost touching the ground. He stood there for a heartbeat wishing the millimeters that separated him from the ground would disappear and he would be able to rest... but he knew better than to disappoint his teacher _or_ himself at this point. With all his might, he pushed up, his arms and legs trembling form the effort of lifting his own body heaven knows how many times. He had long since lost the feeling on his fists on the wooden floor, nor did he care about the sweat damping his hair, shirt and overall costume, neither did he care about the ticklish feeling in his toe-fingers, signifying the loss of blood circulation.

He had to finish

He _HAD_ to.

"Only seven more Potter! Win the right to call yourself a man today! Seven more!"

His teacher kept shouting, encouraging him to continue and accomplish his goal. The goal that would lead him one step closer to the level he needed to be in order to reach his father. Seven more pushups and he would be in the right way to defeat Voldemort and enjoy the life he so deserved.

His arms flexed again and held him in place for a moment, before pushing him upwards again. His spirit soared while his mind moved back to the 6th of February from two years ago. The day after he had learned about the implications of his meddling with the timeline, and the repercussions it would have in the near future. He had learn that Voldemort had made _him_ his last Horcrux, albeit unwillingly, and that _that_ had brought his nemesis' essence back in time along with his own, giving Voldemort some extra years to complete his plans of coming back to life. As far as he knew, snake lips hadn't achieved it just yet; but he also knew he shouldn't hope for things to happen in the same order than his past lifetime. Instead, he had to prepare himself for any eventuality.

Fortunately, this time he wasn't alone. He had spoken to his dad, and together came up with an altered version of the facts that was later explained to the rest of his family.

"To live, Harry must vanquish Voldemort." He remembered his father saying to his brothers, godfather and 'uncle' Remus "But to do so, we must first destroy the artifacts that tie him to this world, his Horcruxes. For now, Robert, Liz, Michel and Harry will focus solely on their studies and training, while we adults search for the artifacts. Be ready for anything, and by any means, _do not_ touch them, we don't know what could happen if any of us do." Sirius and Remus had enlisted themselves instantly while the kids protested that they wouldn't be joining the hunt, but then Drake had assured them that to fight the death eaters and his master, they all would have to be in their top-most condition, they had to be able to, at least, land a blow on _him_ during a sparring session...

And after watching him fight with Sensei Black that very morning, they knew they didn't stand a chance... _not yet_.

"Stop daydreaming Potter! Two more!"

Cursing his own absentmindedness, Harry ordered his arms to flex and push up again. Only one more.

"You're almost there kid! One more"

He flexed his arms, feeling drained and faint; his vision became blurry as his nose neared the floor once again. Everything moved at snail's pace while small bright stars began appearing over the darkness that clouded his sight. He was going to pass out soon.

'_No!_' his mind screamed to him, emulating a frantic female's voice '_Don't you dare give up on me Harry Potter! You still have a long way to go! Do not give up! Lift yourself once more Harry! Just once more!_' He could feel the love and sweet care behind those words. But who was she? Why was she inside his mind? '_Shut up and push up! Stand up once more!_'

Suddenly he could feel his every nerve crackling with energy, his every tired muscle pushing far beyond their strength to accomplish an impossible goal, his heart beat harder, sending an extra amount of energy to his limbs and chest. His brain fought back the darkness, clearing his mind and allowing him to do that one final movement; to perform the one feat that he knew few else had ever accomplished, among which his father and his sensei were two of those who could.

With all his might he pushed, fighting against gravity, against nature itself. Fighting against the belief that he wouldn't be able to make it.

But he would.

No matter what. No matter how, he would make it.

He didn't even care if his body broke down and died at that very moment, he _would_ finish. He was going to meet this goal, even if it cost him his life.

His eyesight blurred as he pushed himself up once again.

Almost there. Just a few more inches.

Then, before his mind had registered that he had just reached his goal, his arms flexed again and he pushed himself upward once again, and again, and again until his mind went black and he fainted on the floor.

He was surrounded by a warm and peaceful atmosphere, it was heavenly. '_Well done, Harry. Well done._' The female voice in his head spoke up again, but it faded once he opened his eyes. He was inside his bathtub, with hot steamy water covering him up to his neck, two hands massaged the muscles on his arm and another two worked on his upper back.

It was soothing and comforting, even if it was slightly painful every time the hands changed angle to reach his sorest muscles.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from above him and the boy looked up, finding the smiling eyes of his father. He had forgone his usual jacket for a white, unbuttoned shirt, under which the boy could see some strange tattoo on his strong chest. "Maybe you should sleep some more, I don't think you're all here yet."

The boy nodded, letting his head fall backwards, only to see a pair of sparkling silvery-blue eyes looking straight back at him and filled with tenderness. Silvia Delacour... no, it was Silvia Firefang now; his foster mother was watching him from above "Go to sleep Harry, you will feel better by morning."

The boy nodded, knowing better that to say or do otherwise in front of the woman that could be as fierce as his dad when she felt like it.

'Better safe than sorry'. It was the words that had ruled the past two years of his life since Silvia, had come to the castle to live with them.

Harry was eight now, as was his beloved sister Elizabeth; while his older brothers Michel and Robert were ten and half, and getting ready to head to their schools. Mitch was heading to the all-male campus of Beauxbatons, where his father had studied too; while Rob was going to Ying Wushu-kong in China, the school he had chosen because they not only had a more comprehensive magical curriculum than any other school, they also taught martial arts and Battle magic, a branch that was forbidden in the western world, but not so much as frowned in Asia. Robert had also gone through his animagus ritual, and was happy to find out that his totem was a golden retriever. He wasn't, however, going to take up the training needed to become one, stating that he was just as happy the way he was and that he had only intended to perform the ritual to get to know himself better.

Elizabeth was... well herself. She had taken the ritual already too, only to find that her animagus form was a magical serpent known as a Vorpala; Harry had joked that they ought to swap nicknames, since it would be more fitting to call her snake and he moon, for his totem was a wolf; But anytime anyone dared call her snake, better be prepared to run unless they fancied a kick in the jewels. Fortunately for him, after hearing his joke, Liz only told him that he better had his parselmouth skills ready, least he found himself with a snake coiled around his _'little friend' _while he slept.

Hence, he'd long since stopped trying to swap nicknames with her.

He still felt he was on perilous ground around his sister some times, and even if they joked heavily about their 'intimate relationship', they had never done nothing to the like... not after they had 'accidently' kissed during his seventh birthday party, when she had fallen on him and they lips had met. They'd jumped away from each other and felt awkward for a while, until they talked about it and decided that it wouldn't matter.

Afterwards they agreed that if they ever felt curious about 'that' sort of relationship, they would talk about it and maybe try something but no more. Both felt they weren't as mature as they should to be doing anything just yet.

As it was, Elizabeth was still trying to decide which school she would attend once she turned 11; she had thought that Drumstrang might be a good idea, because they offered an introduction to some of the 'Darker Arts', such as necromancy and demonology, subjects that Grindewald had introduced when he had taken over the school years before World War II started; She knew that no school would ever teach her how to better use her innate powers better than life or their father, who was most knowledgeable even in the most obscure paths of Magic... but going to Drumstrang couldn't hurt either. Then again, she had also showed an interest in attending Wushu-kong and Hogwarts. The first because of the same reasons that Robert had, and the second because Harry was adamant that he would go there. Their argument about his reasons for that had led the whole group to be informed about the 'Harry-needs-to-kill-Voldemort-to-survive' thingy; which had led him to the arms of his sobbing sister and foster-mother. He didn't explain about the whole time-travel thing however, and the timely intervention of his father had led everyone to believe that he was mentally 'growing up faster' to somehow fulfill the prophecy, instead of the real story.

At least for now, that would be their version. Perhaps later, after they had finished with Voldemort, will he be able to tell his story.

Chaos theory or not, he had already decided that he would play things by heart, always making his best damned effort, and to hell with the repercussions to the timeline... he only hoped that the world was still standing by the time he was finished with it.

His musings were sorely interrupted when Silvia placed her warm hands over the part of his back that had taken the more punishment during his exercises "Ouch"

"I know it hurts", she said, placing a cold salve over the skin, one that smelled strongly of herbs "This will help".

He let his mother place the salve and soon the pain was overcome by a deaf numbness "What is that?" Harry asked "A potion of some sort?" He saw her shake her head by the corner of his eye.

"Potions and other Magical healing in general, however wonderful, will make your body weaker in time, while natural medicine will make it stronger. This salve was made by Sensei Black, and has no more magic than the wonders of nature."

"Well, it works wonderfully."

"Yes" Drake smiled at him, taking the reins of the situation while his wife applied some more strength to her massage of his boy's aching shoulders "the Sensei is especially apt at Chinese ancient medicine and acuputure. Those salves, along with the many others that are used in the Dojo, were made by him... and he still refuses to take any pay for them. Instead, he will give his students a check up, advice and the medicines they may need completely free of charge."

Harry frowned a little "How come I've never seen him do any of that?"

Drake shrugged "He is also very secretive, and loves his privacy. He usually does all of this inside his office while the class is still going for everyone else." The man smiled "I'm sure you will find out if you ever get hurt... really hurt, at least."

"Say dad," the kid asked "how goes the hunt for the Horcruxes."

Drake sighed "Well, Sirius found Slytherin's locket in his family's house, of all places. Apparently it was stolen from Voldemort by his younger brother Regulus when he understood that the Dark Lord really wasn't all that interested in blood supremacy as they were."

Harry's eyes widened "Sirius has a brother?"

"Had. The boy died years before your parents, when Tom found him out."

The boy's shoulders slumped "I see"

"Yes, still Sirius doesn't seem to mind awfully... I believe they didn't get along that well." The man shook his head "Remus and Silver, on the other they found the ring".

Harry asked for clarification, still having to pretend he didn't know what his father was talking about... supposedly Drake had come into possession of an incomplete list of Voldemort's Horcruxes from a contact, and his 'uncle' Nicholas had taught the marauders and him a simple spell that would recognize any object possessed by a dark aura. It helped locating the Horcruxes, but the spell would also reveal some heavily cursed objects, and since it was somewhat hard to tell which was which, the three of them had resorted to destroying every object pinpointed by the spell...so far they had eliminated nearly 300 artifacts but got only two Horcruxes. The House of Black suffering the worse, since it seemed to be filled to the brim with dark objects.

"Also, thanks to a deed found in old Sirius' house, we know that there is also a cup inside the Lestrange's vaults... we're still looking for the other two."

Harry nodded, knew the diary could be inside the Malfoy's Manor, but wasn't certain. And since the bloody book didn't have any legends or signs to differentiate it from others, it would hardly help to send someone to check inside the place.

If he knew he could escape with the item and his life (and that of his brothers and sister) intact he would have suggested they took that mission as their midterm exam. However his 'Department of Mysteries' fiasco had taught him an important lesson: never go in unprepared and underhanded; know your enemy and his capabilities, and above everything, never underestimate a man's resourcefulness.

Well, that last one he had learned this time around from Robert... the kid could pull just about anything if he had but a sharp piece of anything and a moment to think... the boy was extremely brilliant, especially in situations where he was captured, chased on simply trying to escape some punishment. Trying to catch Robert was almost – if not harder – than trying to pick up a living fish with soapy hands.

It was damn near impossible.

The minutes trickled away, with Harry enjoying the warm water and the soothing massage until he was too tired to do anything but sleep deeply until the next day.

"Do you think it is good for the children to train like so?" Silvia asked Drake in a small voice after they left Harry sleeping on his bed "Is it ok for them to not have a normal childhood?"

Drake chuckled "Just look at where a 'normal' life has taken humanity: They are slowly but surely destroying their planet and themselves at a faster pace. No, I am confident that normalcy will only lead a man to mediocre results. Whatever they learn as kids will rule their life as adults; better to learn to be responsible and give their best from an early age, that way life will be much simpler later on."

The veela nodded, unable to deny his logic and knowing better than to challenge him with un-educated concerns.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked him the next morning while they walked to the dojo to start their normal training

"A bit sore, but the salve Silvia used on me took away most of the pains from yesterday." He saw his sister nod "Have you..."

"Found something?" her smile was a little sad "not really. Not yet. The knowledge necromancers possessed is not written in books, Harry. The manuscript Dad gave me two years ago is a great start piece, but nothing more." She sighed "I feel stupid. Not only am I not able to accompany the adults in their hunts, but neither am I able to help you get rid of that _thing_ in your head".

"Hey", Harry passed his arm over her shoulders and "don't beat yourself up, you're trying, that is what matters. Besides, I knew it wouldn't be immediate." He gave her a true smile "I rather have my sister than that bastard's soul removed."

"Yeah, but you rather have your sister _and_ that bastard's soul removed"

He grinned "Can't deny your logic, babe." Liz giggled, breaking the sad atmosphere "come on; let's hurry up, unless you want to explain the Sensei why we were late."

Harry sprinted forwards, leaving a spluttering Liz chasing him with promises of holy retribution.

Both siblings reached the dojo about a minute later, and took off their shoes before stepping on the wooden floor. They bid good morning to the other students, which were all adults; then they proceeded to the changing rooms, to get into their training clothes: Black pants, shirt a cloth over their foreheads and no footwear, since they wouldn't need them today. They stepped outside the changing rooms and made a bee-line for their motodachi, the advanced students that took care of the warm up exercises for the sensei, while he revised the class plan. Both kids did the proper reverence to the advanced students.

"Good morning students" Mark, the maroon belt motodachi regarded them while the others tended to the rest of the students; he made them a small reverence in acknowledgement "ready to start?"

Harry rather liked this man, he was very good at discipline and Katas, but was even better at handling children, that was why the Sensei had picked him to teach them. The man had arrived one year ago and was already a maroon belt, only one step before the black belt, something Harry thought nearly impossible, after he had spent two years and a half and was barely scraping the initial understanding needed for the green belt. There was no doubt in his mind that the middle aged man in front of him was a genius.

"Very well then, we will begin by cleaning the dojo." Both kids nodded, wondering how would cleaning help them to warm up "Elizabeth, go get a bucket with water and two rags" The girl glared at him but nodded and went away.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you" Harry advice the older man, who merely smiled.

"Perhaps, but it is fun to be one of the few able to do it and not fear for my life" they shared a laugh at that. Up to now, only Sensei Black and Mark had been able to escape the punishment that most surely followed whenever someone dared call Liz her full name. "Anyhow, are you feeling good Harry? Today's lesson will be as hard as yesterday's"

The kid sighed "I feel sore, but that's that. Besides if I stop now I won't be able to reach my goal."

"Such a spirit is uncommon in one so young" Mark answered, raising his head when Liz entered the dojo carrying the bucket and rags he asked for and missing Harry's cautious face. "Never the less, it is good to have a strong spirit. Hurry up Elizabeth, we haven't got all day."

The girl placed the full bucket on the floor and gave their teacher the rags, glaring at him the whole time.

"Now, let's begin. Each one of you will take one rag, place it inside the water and pick it out once it's soaked. Then you must dry it a bit like so," he folded the cloth in three and twisted it with his hands "make sure that your right hand is under the left and that it twists to the right, while the other does to the left. Now try it yourselves."

The kids approached, placed the rags on the water and then tried copying the movements Mark did before, it felt strange and was a little difficult at first; Liz tried moving her hands in different directions and was scolded by Mark who said that they had to 'do it properly'.

After their rags where acceptably damp, Mark showed them the rest: they would place the straightened rag on the floor, fold it in two and place their hands on it, and then they were supposed to run behind it to clean the floor.

"It looks easy" Harry said, trying it out... and falling on his knees after the second step "ok, maybe not." His sister tried it out with similar results.

"Do not stop until the _entire_ dojo is clean" at the look in their faces he added "Yes, that means the changing room, the offices _and_ the exterior too. Pip up, your time is ticking." He took a step away, before turning around again "Oh, forgot to tell you, you will do this every day from now on, until you are able to do it without falling down even once. And the only chance you get to stop is to clean the rag in the bucket... do remember to dry it the way a taught you."

Looking at the 35 ft2 room before them, both kids blanched... it was going to be a long morning.

This was, of course, an understatement.

They had finally finished about an hour later than was their usual, and were equally rewarded with an extra bout of exercises from the Sensei for their tardiness. They then followed their usual routine of warming and stretching exercises and finally, Katas. They were still trying to refine the Shodan, so they could move to the next, but not only did the Kata was harder and more complicated than the rest, their teachers had also become much more strict and demanding, giving them no margin for error.

So it was a beaten and tired pair that entered Magical Education that day after breakfast, where Sirius was animatedly talking to Robert, since Remus was preparing himself for the full moon. "... all that is taught only after you reach the level of Auror second class. Sometimes I wonder how anyone ever stays alive without knowing some of it. But the Ministry refuses to teach such 'inappropriate magic' to the common folk... all bolloks, really."

"Then how are you supposed to defend yourself from the perils of the Magical world if you're not even prepared for it?" Robert asked scratching his chin.

"Luck, I guess. No wonder there are so little wizards in The Kingdom! And you say you're taught the theory of Battle in your second year?" The kid nodded "Damn! We should have gone to study there instead of Old Hoggy-Hogwarts."

"Do you think it was intended?" Robert asked not yet noticing them standing by the door "I mean, all that coverage of information and lowering standards of teaching... it can't be all coincidence, can it?"

"I certainly hope not" Harry intruded in their talk, making the other two turn around and smile in welcome "It is true that the Ministry is 'mostly' a joke, but to state that they are purposely teaching crap to their subjects would affect them badly. It would be a Government of idiots!"

"Oh, but they already are." Sirius grim comment drew all of them in "The ministry is a blind, senseless dragon living on borrowed air... it was so since I was a little kid, and I don't doubt that it was true before that. Really it's not the Ministry you should be worried about, but Hogwarts Board of Governors... Even if Dumbledore is in charge of the School, and trying his damned best at teaching and making the most out of the students, it's the board of Governors that dictate what is done with the money recollected for the tuition, and so far nothing big has been done. Yes they built another green house in my time, but they really don't do much more."

"Still, it is the Headmaster that has the power to dictate which subjects are given, and hire the appropriate instructors to teach them." Liz stated "Shouldn't Dumbledore take blame in this too?"

Sirius frowned "I don't think so..."

"You may not may not want to accept it, but if that is true then Dumbledore also shares part of the guilt for the low standards of teaching in the United Kingdom" Harry watched his godfather frown harder, and realized that even after all that had happened, Sirius was still Dumbledore's man... of course this Sirius didn't know about all the secrets the man kept and that had led him to his dead, trying to save Harry from his own stupidity. "I agree that he is not the only one to blame, but I believe that he also holds some."

The man shook his head and sighed "So how was training today? Better than yesterday, I hope?"

"We were cleaning the dojo for the most part. And we still haven't dominated the fourth Kata."

"Hang on, you were cleaning? As in your hands and knees?" Rob asked and Elizabeth nodded "Well that's good; it means you're close to the next level. You're not given the task unless the Sensei deems you can be trusted."

The other two were astonished, mouths hanging open.

"Well, it seems like you've been given more credit than what you thought" Sirius smiled "Now then, let's change topic and begin your animagus training. Robert, you can sit this one out if you want, but be sure to be back in time for the second hour"

The boy nodded "Then I'll be going then, I still have some more research to do for my session with Dad"

"Awww. I'm so envious!" Liz cried "You get to learn Magical Theory with dad! I want to start it already!"

Robert chuckled "I wouldn't if I were you. If you think that the Sensei is strict when it comes to Martial Arts, then you're in for a surprise from Father about this discipline. I've done nothing more than research and meditate for years. Talk about frustrating." He sighed "Well, I'm off. I'll see you all in an hour."

Even as his brother parted, Harry couldn't help but feel curious. Normally Drake was friendly and open and helpful, and it was hard for him to imagine him as anything else... but a strict teacher? He'd have to wait and see, apparently, since he had flatly out refused to teach him yet.

"So, animagus." Sirius took his usual place atop the desk and waved his wand to clear the room "Liz, you go first, Harry, keep your wand ready like last time, just in case."

Harry took out his wand, wishing for the hundredth time this was _his_ phoenix feather-core wand. The spare, also known as 'trainer' had a neutral core made of quartz, which would work for everyone, but it also limited the power you could channel through it. Something Elizabeth had proved earlier that year, after casting a powerful stunner the wand exploded, and she had been nursing a burnt hand for a week.

Meanwhile, the girl stood on her knees on the floor, calming her breaths and concentrating on her form.

"For an animal, Instincts are everything as is Thought for humans" Sirius repeated his mantra, like every class "You must not try to conquer your instincts with your mind or let them erase your thoughts, you must learn to console the beast and the person, you must learn to be two entities in one body. You must accept you animal instincts and way of life as the very breath you take on as human."

Elizabeth relaxed, knowing that she wouldn't win anything by hurrying up.

It was strange and morbid watching her change bit by small bit, watch her legs morph into a single, long and scaly tail; her arms became smaller and turned into wings , while her body became longer and grayish, her mouth elongated and her fangs grew significantly even as her tongue forked.

Less than a minute later, where once stood his sister Elizabeth, now stood a grey and hard skinned Vorpala with violet eyes and small wings on its back. The few moments after transforming where easy to handle after you got used to having another form, however then came the struggle of not letting the mentality and instincts of the animal take over your conscience.

Sirius and Drake before him had referred to the process as 'Achieving Clarity', where you were neither animal nor human. Becoming an animagus was becoming a being entirely different, yet retain the characteristics of both.

"Now Liz, answer the questions, blinking once for yes and two for no." Sirius raised his wand at the girl-now-dangerous-snake, ready to cast a full body bind as soon as she lost her clarity. "Is you name Elizabeth Firefang?"

One blink, yes.

"Two plus two equals four?"

Again, yes.

"Do you like chocolate?"

Yes... no, yes, no. Either she couldn't make up her mind or she was losing her clarity; Harry knew how frustrating it was to fail to answer even the simplest of question because your mind had more thoughts than just your own.

The snake shook its head and blinked once. Apparently Liz was achieving some progress today; usually she didn't last half a minute before losing her clarity and becoming a real snake.

"Good. Who is in the room behind you Liz, is it your dad?"

The snake turned to look at Harry, before blinking twice in his direction.

"She says no." Sirius nodded, encouraging him to continue with the questioning "Am I Robert, Liz?"

After a bit of hesitation she said no.

"Am I Harry?"

The snake blinked once, twice, three times and her eyes glared at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he hissed; his spell hitting the snake as it was preparing to leap at his neck. "How long did she take this time?" he asked Sirius with his wand loosely pointed at the animal that was also his sister, just in case.

"A minute and half, she is progressing well." Sirius took aim and casted the spell that would make her human again. Moments later, Elizabeth was staring at the ceiling with confusion and fear in her eyes, as the consciousness of the snake faded back into the back of her mind and her human self regained its bearings. "Are you the daughter of Drake Firefang?" asked the still disoriented girl, trying to help her mind adapt to the change. They went on for a couple of minutes, until he deemed her sane enough to be set loose.

Once she regained her senses, Elizabeth asked Sirius how much time it had taken him to achieve clarity and if there was a shortcut to doing it.

"I took James and me about six months to achieve it, and two and a half years for Pettigrew. And no, there is no shortcut; however, it helps spending a lot of time as your animal. But if you are to ever achieve it, then you must accept the bad and the worse of your animal nature, the instincts, and the ability and desire to kill. Until you do, you will be stuck forever in the middle."

"But I've already come into terms with my instincts!" she whined.

"Consciously maybe, but not entirely, if you had then you wouldn't have the problems you do." Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders "Perhaps you're subconsciously afraid of hurting someone or loath the feeling of not having control. It can seem like something small, but when you realize that you have the power to hurt, or that there is a chance you won't be able to control yourself, there in comes the fear, and where there is fear, there is no control."

Elizabeth gave him a smile "Yes, master Yoda."

"Huh?"

The girl stared at him in disbelief "You're joking, right? You don't know _Star Wars?_" she turned to Harry "He's joking, right?"

The boy blinked "What's Star Wars?"

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!" she stared at them both in horror "YOU DON'T KNOW STAR WARS?" both males shook their heads "That's it, the first thing the two of you will do tonight is watch the movies with me. And don't you dare say no! Your lack of knowledge is bad enough."

Unable to do more, both nodded.

"Well... um, Harry, it's your turn then."

He did as his sister had moments ago and sat on the floor, trying to relax his mind and body to accept the change. But even if it had been over a year that he had started doing so, the feeling was still alien to him, so feel your body contract and change, feel the numb pain of every bone in your body change, and every muscle grow and adapt to your new extremities.

It wasn't very pleasant, but all his training in the dojo had helped him to block the pain and overall unpleasantness of almost everything. Hell, he could even take a hit to the balls and not drop on his knees and cry in pain... after all, he had already tried this theory with Liz as the provider.

His jaw cracked and extended, and his cranium elongated while his brain became a smaller to fit his new head; that part was outmost strange, it was almost like something was tickling his brain with a feather, he wanted to scratch it but knew he couldn't. The room became bigger and the colors sharper, and he could smell every aroma from the entry the room to what he supposed was the second floor.

He paced on the room, committing to memory every smell he found, by now he could easily recognize Elizabeth and her powder-sweat-parchment-love aroma, and Sirius's soap-dog-leather-earth. He could also find Robert, because he always smelled like chocolate-rain-ice, and Mitch was a combination between grass and sea. He sat on top of the carpet where he had transformed and stared at soap-dog-leather, who had begun asking him things.

"... chocolate?"

He blinked once, supposing he was talking about chocolate-rain-ice.

"2+2=4?"

He blinked once for 'Yes'.

The interview lasted a couple of minutes more until his mind began feeling foggy and it was hard to concentrate, the next he knew he was staring at the ceiling and unable to move any part of his body, except his eyes.

"yjdsauidsagfu?"

Harry blinked, what did the meat say?

"hhsajfsdjgn... rry?"

Stupid meat, couldn't it speak plain and not in riddles?

"jjsahdsa fingers..sahfsjfsa see...arry?"

Wait, arry, sorry... no! It was Harry! Yes, it was Harry...no wait, _he_ was Harry, Harry flower... no! Harry plotter... Harry Potter! That's right!

Now what was the meat- err man saying?

"Howl...Moony Fungers, do you sea Harry?"

Howl? Moony fungers? WHAT? He blinked and looked up at the man's hand... OH! Fingers, right!

'Howl, moony fingers?' No that's not right, How many fingers!

Harry stared at the appendage in front of his face and counted, blinking three times. Suddenly he could move the rest of his body.

"Glad to see you among the living again, pup." Sirius smiled at him, helping Liz clean off the slobber form her face.

"Yeah, and not as sloppy." The girl retorted angrily "you left me in dire need of a shower", she smelled her hand "Ack! Or two."

Harry sniggered "What can I say, you smelled nice..." He sniffed her and was compelled to cast a refreshening charm on her "at the time, at least."

She glared at him "If you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower before the next period starts, don't want to smell like rotten cabbage all through dinner." After one more pointed glare, she turned around and left, leaving two males barely able to hold on their laughter.

After all, dogs and males do think alike.

The girl came back half an hour later, accompanied by Robert, and ready to take up on what they had left off the other day: spell-chaining.

Sirius smiled at the small group of kids in front of him, suddenly remembering the day James and him had arrived, wet behind the ears and wide-eyed at their first Auror training. That very day they had learned that becoming one wasn't going to be any walk in the park, and with the war they were fighting against terrorism and Voldemort, things were a lot harder. But in the end, it was their resolve that held them, and their faith that someday, somehow, peace would return… it was the very same reason why they tried even harder than all others when they were told that Harry might hold the key to defeat the fiend that terrorized their homeland.

The very same Harry Potter that now sat before him, waiting to learn how to lead and fight a war… the very same war they had faced years ago, and wasn't able to finish.

Anger filled him, anger at himself for having to hang his hopes for a better world on the shoulders of a child that wasn't even half his age… a child that now _should_ be playing with his friends, making mischief, helping his real brothers and sisters getting dressed for an out with their parents.

Damned be Voldemort, and his campaign. If it was up to him, the monster would receive a just Severing hex to the head and be done with him. Harry deserved a normal life, a normal family… a better destiny than ridding the world of a madman.

Right then and there, the ex-convict swore he would do everything in his power to ensure that his godson would enjoy life, even if it was the last thing he did, even if it killed him. Voldemort be damned.

Looking down to the children again, he set his face with determination and began his class.

"Spell chaining" he said, but had to clear his throat before trying again. "Spell chaining" happy with the new results and from hearing Harry chuckle, he continued "What is it?"

"It's linking one spell with another… according to what you said last class" his godson offered.

"Yes Harry, but _what_ is it? How do you do a spell chain?" the children stared at each other before shaking their heads. "No one? Fine, I'll tell. Yes, spell chaining means linking one spell with another, _which means_ that the end of one spells blends with the beginning of the next. Take for example the bone-crushing and banishing hexes. The wand movements of the first end up in an upward spike, while the first movement of the second, is a quick jab upwards, before going all the way down and the thrusting to your target." He did the wand movement separately "And it just so happens that the banishing hex begins with a forward jab." He repeated the movements, this time with no pause between them. "Spell chaining serves to cut the time for casting a spell to the minimum possible, so that you can give those precious seconds another use. Like curing someone, or casting a shield to protect you, or taking on more enemies at the same time." He scratched his well-trimmed beard as he recounted how the method was invented by a Japanese samurai that wanted to give and extra advantage to his warriors while in the field of battle.

"And what happened to this samurai?" Liz asked, always intrigued by the appeal of the oriental culture

"Well he became the Shogun, of course. Since then, Spell-chaining has been adopted as a necessity topic for any armed force. Japanese and Chinese Task Forces excel in this area specially." Waving his wand carelessly, he created a couple target dummies "Unfortunately The Ministry of Magic hired instructors to teach Aurors during the war time, but cancelled the program after Voldemort fell. So only the 'old school' Aurors will know of it… like Moody, Shaklebolt and I." He grimaced, remembering all the good people that died during the First War. "Anyway, today you're going to learn a simple spell-chain: the banishing, bone-crush chain I spoke of earlier; but first let's see your wand movements."

The class continued until the kids were confident enough to cast the chain successfully.

"I didn't know Japanese Wizards used wands" Liz commented to Sirius after watching Robert cast the chain for over a minute.

"They didn't" the man smiled at her "You catch on pretty quick, don't you?" he stopped Robert for a moment "Indeed, spell chaining, originally, was not about minimizing wand movements, but words. However, since the wizards of Europe adopted the use of wands as law, the technique was adapted to it as well." He shrugged "All spell chaining is about is quickening the casting of spells, either by combining wand movements, or switching languages to shorten the time it takes to say a spell. Of course, the best way to create a spell-chain is to use wandless, silent magic, but only very powerful wizards can accomplish such a feat. Most of what we mortals can do is do silent spell-chaining."

Elizabeth stared at him wide-eyed "I thought wandless magic was a myth".

"Then clearly you haven't been paying much attention to your old man" the ex-Auror teased "when have you ever seen him use a wand, hm?"

Elizabeth frowned at that… she'd never noticed before. "I don't know."

"I can help with that" Robert interrupted "During one of our classes he said that Magic was a force of nature, and that one should not think of it as if it was a tool to be used. Although I still don't understand what he meant by it."

"Good man, Drake." Sirius smiled and said to Robert "If I remember correctly, he said the same to James and me when we started our career as Aurors. Back then we were a lot like you three, thinking than the man was a bit barmy; time however, showed us differently: Magic is that, a Force of nature, just like the wind and the sea, and just like them it can cause disasters or make you feel awed and inspired. Magic exists everywhere at the same time; it is all mighty and all knowing; It cannot be destroyed or created; has always existed and never will it end… does it sound familiar?"

The three children blinked

"It does" Harry mumbled "But I can't remember where."

"That is what people say about God" Robert stared wide-eyed at their teacher "Isn't it?"

"It is indeed" Sirius nodded "Magic, is the closest thing we wizards have to a god. Or maybe it _is_ god. It was Drake who gave us that theory, one that James refused then and there, because then it would mean that God was also aiding Voldemort."

"Do you believe that?" Harry asked, feeling slightly sick

"Not really, no. But I don't refuse it either. What I believe is that Magic is indeed, everything I said before, but it is also neutral. Magic is neither good nor bad, it is what men do with it that is bad or good." He shook his head "but anyway, enough of the heavy stuff, let's see those spell chains. And keep them up until you can no more, I'll be timing you." He withdrew a metal chronometer from a drawer and ushered them take their places "Start!"

Forward Jab, retreating spiral, upward jab_, Bombarda_; immediately moving the wand down, doing a cross in the air and forward jab _Brakium expelo_; followed by a retreating spiral… and repeat.

Harry forgot everything else and concentrated on keeping the chain up for as long as he could, not noticing the dim glow his body was emitting, or how his eyes lit up, or even the way that thing began to slow down around him. Nothing mattered, he kept on chanting, he kept moving the wand in an endless cycle, he kept pushing his magic forward, bringing to life the lights of spells that little by little began growing and shoving the inanimate target backwards.

He didn't notice Robert falling to the one knee from magical exhaustion, he didn't even notice as others entered the room to watch, nor did he see his sister's aura flare and turn midnight black.

He did, however, notice his magic burning inside him like molten lava, with the strength of a rampaging Ancient Dragon. He felt his power surge and embrace him like an old friend, revitalizing his tired muscles. He also noticed a gigantic presence behind him, supporting him… and could even hear the faint cheering of a woman's voice "_Keep going babe! You can do it!_" she said, her voice warm and gentle and amazingly beautiful. He didn't know where it came from, he didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. It was there for him. _She_ was there for _him_.

And as suddenly as he came to that realization, the voice disappeared and he felt himself falling to the carpeted ground, tired and sweaty and gasping for air like a drowning cat.

Sirius caught him "It's alright pup" he smiled merrily as he carried his godson to lay on a loveseat "You were amazing."

Suddenly Harry became aware of the people crowing the usually empty room. Remus was there, as was Drake with Silvia, with Helen entering behind them in her maid uniform, with a proud smile on her face. Michelle was also there, helping Robert to stand, whose face was pale and looked a bit sleepy. Looking around, he saw his sister complete another chain before falling to the ground… and into the arms of their father.

"Wha-" he croaked, feeling as if he had swallowed a fist of sand. Remus passed him a glass filled with water, which he downed in big gulps. Once finished he tried again "What happened?"

Sirius was still smiling proudly when Remus answered "That is known as magical exhaustion. Still I've never believed you to have a full magical aura"

"Wha-?"

"Moony, drop the teacher-mode."

"Git." Remus then switched to looking at Harry "I meant to say that I never thought you'd be able to pull that out."

"Pull what out?" Harry asked, still dazed.

"Your magic created an aura around you." Drake intervened, carrying a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms "It happens when someone pushes himself beyond his normal limits… the fact that you could sustain it for over a minute means that you're more powerful than most wizards… I've only seen this once or twice before you, and all of them have been great witches and wizards. Revered even." His smile could have brightened the room "And here I thought that only Liz had that amount of raw power." His father winked at him before moving to the exit "I'd say the kids have earned a good night rest, and maybe a little something tomorrow" He patted Robert on the head and walked out.

"They did at that" Sirius agreed, "come on Pup, let's get you to bed" he picked Harry up in his arms, turned, and nearly collided with Helen "Oh, sorry."

"Never mind, I'll help you."

Sirius stopped dead on his tracks as he saw the woman check Harry's pulse and temperature… He noticed the locks of auburn hair falling gently on her face, and the way her pale eyes shone with caring and mischief. She looked up from his arms and stared at him, batting here long eyelashes before arching a perfect eyebrow.

And the angel before him spoke "Have I got something on my face?"

In the back moony chuckled, and interrupted his vision of perfection "I'll take Harry. It seems that we lost Sirius too. Wake up padfoot!" he shoved his best friend before turning around and leaving the room…

And as Helen left the room, the ex-convict mind reeled back into the present. "Huh?" he looked down and found his godson missing from his arms "Huh? Oh! Hey, wait!"

Time was something he had a lot of and still it seemed as it was never enough. He had lived in the shadows of the world for plenty-a-year. He had watched as civilizations rose and fell, harder each time, more violent each time, more _desperate_.

Humanity was crumbling.

And it was doing it from within. The cities, the politics, the conflicts were just ways of expressing the corruption of their soul. How long had it been since a good philosopher had risen from among them? A sage? They had even all but lost the gift of prophecy. Telepathy? They had lost it since Babel.

No, to the Tireless Observer humanity was on its last legs. It was _dying_. And if it wasn't for his stupid oath, he may have been able to do something about it.

And still, as desperation and chaos took their grip in every human's heart, small bright flames arose from the shadows. Individuals whose souls were bright still. Individuals who could, if given the chance, carry this world into the next age. But it was a fearsome job, and many, if not all, would perish.

And yet, how could he not want to reach and cradle the lights? Nourish them? Give them hope and prepare them for what was to come? The Observer may not be human, but he was, at least, humane. How could he stand to watch this marvelous creatures struggle in the mud, much like his own extinct race, and not care?

And yet.

It was The Oath. _The bloody Oath_ which forbade any form of interference.

He was unable to help them…. Much as he had been unable to save his own kind from extinction, in the bane of time.

They were making the same mistakes, killing their brothers and their world, just like them.

If _God_ was indeed Merciful, if it was indeed Just, then it couldn't have wanted nor liked the direction things were going.

The Tireless Observer looked down at his hands covered in the blood, the blood of innocents, of children, of women… the blood of all those who would not be born; they all hanged heavily from his shoulders. And still, even if the guilt threatened to crush him, he had kept moving, kept living, hoping…

Always _hoping_…

He frowned, tired and beaten. Why had he swore _The Oath_? All that he cared for was no more… so why keep it?

The Observed looked back into his past and found that he had no real reason to care anymore. His kind was doomed, that was certain…. And the gods that had once lived within him were silent… had been for the past millennia.

So why care?

Even if things got worse, he could, at least, die with a clear conscience, knowing that he _had_ tried. That he _had done something_ to help.

Somehow, the thought helped him breathe easier… could it be that god, _his_ God wanted him to… No, if he did this, it would be a blatant disregard for the one and only order he had given him. No, if he was doing this, it would be on his own… with nothing but his own intelligence and the knowledge of Time to help him.

There would be no more hope.

Now he had to _act_.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter ;)

Kumitzin


	23. The end of training

A/N: Finally! Welcome to the last chapter of the first part of this story ;)... And DO NOT WORRY 'cause my muse is back and we've been writing tons and advancing several miles for this story.

More comments on the end of hte chapter =P ... wouldn't want to spoil you the surprise, would I?

* * *

**:23:**

Harry Potter: age 10  
Elizabeth: age 10  
Robert: age 14  
Michelle: age 14

* * *

"_Tell me Harry, what do you believe is the best way to approach a bomb?"_

"_Carefully?"_

A girl was chained to the wall.

Once upon a time she had been one of the most beautiful girls in her school. But that had been months ago, before she was abducted. Her captors had asked for five million pounds sterling as ransom to her parents; and while they struggled to get the money, her captor would have some fun with the girl.

Jenkins smiled to himself after returning to the table in the lobby, it was his turn today. As soon as the guards changed, he would have a few hours free to spend with their beautiful captive.

He sat beside his companions and picked up the cards he had left on his seat "How's the tramp in the sack?" he asked to the toothless man beside him "is she really as good a score as they say?"

Toothless Tim grinned "Ya can bet at that Jen. Girl's so tight you'll come as soon as it's in."

Jenkins couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation.

Tonight was going to be his night.

_BOOM_

The door exploded sending debris and bits and pieces of gore in every way, while a group of black shadows entered the building, using the dust as cover.

"What the-!" were the last words of Toothless Tim before receiving a bullet to the head; the rest of the guards reacted a bit faster and dove for cover while shooting bullets blindly. One of them even had the brains to call for reinforcements.

As small silvery projectiles impacted on the marble table they had been using for cover, the sound of metal clanking on the floor, made them look to a side. A small dark-green ball rolled to their side.

"Holy shi-"

With a flash and a bang the two men became a puddle of gore.

"_Sw33t_" a husky voice sounded through the secret line of communication and a black figure couldn't help but slap the mirrored faceplate that covered his own face.

"_Moon, sometimes you scare the shit out of me_" the largest figure shuddered involuntarily.

"_Eww."_

"_You know, never mind."_

"_Focus team_._" _A graver voice called through the COMM. "Black, Sparrow, get the door on your right, we'll take the left."

"_Did intelligence say anything about wizards?" _Sparrow asked while changing the clips on his automatic pistols.

"_No. But with Dragon as Overseer, we should be ready for anything._" Moon noted; a tone of bitter seriousness tainted her voice.

"_Our target?"_ Black asked

"_Clean the opposition, we'll get the girl._"

"R_oger_" two blue lights flashed in recognition to the order and the two men on the right disappeared in thin air. An instant later the door to the furthest wall was open by invisible hands.

"_Let's go_" whispered snake before he and Moon disappeared as well.

Black and Sparrow moved carefully from shadow to shadow, taking every bit of advantage of their active camouflage even if it was almost impossible for anyone to see them. They checked every room on the first floor, finding them all barren, except for a few weapons and gadget here and there.

"_It's almost as if they-_" Black began, before Sparrow hit his shoulder and pointed to a corner near the stairs there was a small red light in the shadows. "_A camera? Whatever for?_"

The answer to that question came in the form of a huge explosion from the room they had just vacated. The shockwave sent them flying against the wall; the heat frying the miniature sensors on their suits and shutting the camouflage off.

Sparrow shook his head to clear the dizziness, before he felt himself dragged and carried by his friend back to the double doors that had led them to that particular corridor.

"Drop the presents!" Black hissed opening the front of his helmet "We'll level this wing and then catch up with the others."

Without a word, Sparrow opened a small bag around his biceps and began tossing the small marble-like objects on the floor behind them and one in every open room. When they finally reached the doors, Black put him down and they ran to the other side of the main room before the explosions began. After a dozen or so explosions, Black turned to his companion with a worried expression… "Just _how many_ did you use?" his helmet might have been blackened by the smoke, but Sparrow was sure that he had been glaring at him.

He showed him the bag, half empty. "The same amount as always. Someone must have altered our gear before the mission" He pointed to the door that was now melting from the head inside the corridor "Those were _concentrators_, not levelers". He grimaced, but the gesture was lost inside his suit "I just hope the girl wasn't on that side of the building."

Black paled. "We've got to warn the others" he glanced at the now melted door and saw as a cloud of molten sulfur erupted from the corridor and advanced on the rest of the floor "and fast."

With a nod, they ran through the door and began hiking the steps that would lead them to where Intelligence had said the girl was kept.

Snake had to hide behind a column to change the clip on his gun; somehow Intelligence had got it all wrong and there was people where there should have been none… he just hoped the girl was indeed where they said she was; if not… well the whole exercise might have been for naught.

He saw Moon retreat inside the room to his left as bullets rained on her.

"_This is going to take forever_" she hissed, tossing a flash-bang grenade before the group that cut their path to the fourth floor. Unfortunately that didn't prevent them from firing the machine gun situated atop of the barricade.

Without leaving his cover, Snake fired twice with each gun and heard gurgling sounds and more cursing. "_Just how many people fit in that room?"_ he asked exasperated.

His companion risked a quick glance before retreating back to her cover away from a new wave of bullets. "_You got three, five more to go._"

Suddenly an idea struck him "_What did the contract say about magic?_"

Moon shook her head "_Only to defend from other Magicals. No other form is allowed._"

Snake groaned; how he hated those damn clauses. He was a wizard for Merlin's sake, magic was his thing… but nooo, his father had wanted to make things difficult for them. And when he wanted to prove a point, there was to be no challenging… or things could get really ugly really fast.

"_Fine. Cover me then._" He gritted his teeth and forced the energy from his magic core into his bloodstream. It was one of the things he had learned from studying Magical theory with his father. The technique made his body feed on his magic to produce the effect of slowing time around him. In truth, it was he who was faster: his reflexes, his brain, everything worked on overdrive, causing the effect of slow motion. But it could only be used for a short while every now and then, and never while wounded, because his body wouldn't be able to handle the exertion.

It was like running a mile in a second… it could kill you.

There was a pause in their enemy's attack, and snake didn't hesitate in activating the technique.

He turned from his cover and began running to the barricade. He leveled his guns and fired repeatedly, only pausing long enough to move each arm a little to aim to the next target; ten bullets later, he tossed his pistols aside and switched to using the combat knife he always carried on the small of his back. He leaped over the barricade as if it didn't even exist and landed on the other side, his weapon cleaved deeply into the eye of the man that had dared to move out of the room. Snake let him drop while he pulled the safety pin on one of his 'fast' grenades; they were specially devised to be used only when he used the _tempus fugit_ technique, as nobody else would have the reflexes necessary to throw one and not blow himself.

Snake moved out of the range of the grenade and threw himself inside the room before him, cancelling the technique as soon as he hit the floor, and even then, the shockwave made him land awkwardly on his side, instead of his back as he had planned.

He was dizzy and something warm tickled his nose, when he saw Moon's figure move up to him and remove his helmet.

"Do you always have to be so reckless?" She hissed, having discarded her own helmet; but even if her words were harsh, she cradled his body carefully and used her finger to clean the blood from his nose.

"Must be the Gryffindor in me" he chuckled but stopped once he felt his chest hurt as if a hippogriff had trampled him "Don't make me laugh. It hurts like all kinds of hell."

Liz rolled her eyes "It's supposed to _hurt_, you imbecile; that's to prevent you from using it too often. You must have a death wish to use it this soon after last time; that or you're a masochist."

Harry's stomach convulsed and he turned to vomit on the dusty floor. "Sorry" He said, beginning to regain his strength.

She sighed and caressed his damp hair gently while whispering "You made me worry, idiot. Don't."

Harry offered her a trembling smile "Sorry sis", he took a deep breath and marveled in the feeling of care he always felt coming from his sister; _his sister_, he reminded himself and felt all warm inside. He had a family that looked after him and that would worry if he was even in trouble or danger. Four years ago he wouldn't have the slightest clue of what having a family felt like and now… now he couldn't possible live without it.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Let's move, sweet brother o' mine. We've still got dozens of bad guys to get rid of."

He chuckled with real happiness now, the pain all but forgotten, he picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head, reconnecting the batteries and the virtual HUD. As they moved out of the room, he was finally able to assed the damage he'd done. Thirteen people lay in awkward positions behind the barricade, eight of which were his, and only five from the use of the tempus fugit. But then he looked inside the room and was glad he hadn't done it before activating the technique. There should have been at least twenty more people inside when the grenade detonated, but now there were only the bloodstains and gory remains that couldn't have been identified even if they had a complete *forensics* team.**

"Ugh. I think I'm going to throw up" Moon said, turning and running back to the room that had saved him from ending like this lot. Snake looked down and found his trustworthy knife still protruding the eye of the man he had killed. He picked it up with a wet sound and proceeded to clean the blade in the clothes of one of the less messy bodies; he then found his pistols and placed the back on their place on his hips. He was moving back to check on his sister when the whole building shook and trembled from what must have been a tremendous explosion, and then, as if to confirm his suspensions, there were other smaller tremors that made his teeth rattle.

No soon had they ended that Moon came out of the room whispering through the comm. "_Those were concentrator charges. Something must have gone terribly wrong with the other if they _had_ to use them._"

He tried calling them through the private channel, but could only hear static "_Let's keep moving. I'm sure they'll catch up with us ASAP_"

Inside her helmed Liz pressed her lips together in a grimace "_They better do, I don't fancy having to kill them myself._"

The message was clear: No casualties no matter the reason; and Harry could only agree.

With grim determination, they ran up the stairs, catching the remnants of the opposition unaware and unprepared for their onslaught.

Finally they came to the tenth floor. There was nothing but a hastily made cell, which surely held their 'package'.

Harry's piecing stare assessed the room, while Liz prepared to breach the door.

She was about to hit the detonator when they were stopped by a voice behind them.

"Stop!"

She caught herself before clicking the button and turned to see their other two companions running, battered and bloodied, to their encounter.

"Don't blow it" Robert said, gasping for air "Intelligence messed up. We can'0t be sure she won't be kill if you-"

No soon had he said this that Harry heard a detonation and felt something hard piercing his right shoulder; he fell to the ground in a heap as the other three reacted drawing up their weapons and firing at the attacker, which fell on the floor, bleeding from multiple wounds, but still miraculously alive.

"Harry!" Liz shouted, loosening his helmet while Michele looked for an application of the healing foam. She took off her helmet and caressed his face with her gloved hands "It's alright; you're going to be alright." She said soothingly.

Harry hissed when Michele applied the foam. "It's alright" said the elder boy "It's not grave but you're going to feel sore for weeks."

"Thanks" he croaked and looked down at the wound before the French boy bandaged it. "Shit. I hate being shot at."

Liz fussed over him for a few more moments before they were all interrupted by the sound of a metal door being hit and falling to the floor. They looked up to find Robert assessing the damage done to the entrance.

"Guess I over did it." He shrugged before walking inside the small room. A moment later they heard him curse worse than a sailor. "Sparrow, come and give me a hand."

Mitch recognized the tone of that voice and literally ran inside the room, before the other heard him curse fluently in French "We need to move her to a hospital ASAP. I don't even know why she's not dead yet."

Those words preoccupied Harry and Liz, ant hey moved to the entrance of the prison to see what had the others so vexed.

What they saw inside reminded Harry of the awful death of Hermione in his last lifetime. Worse was that the girl now laying on the floor was less than 14, and still her body was beaten and bruised; and it a appeared she had been raped constantly for the past months, if the bulge on her stomach was any indication. He bit back a curse that was, instead, pronounced by Liz, but neither could help the tears of indignation that rose to their eyes.

"Those bloody bastards!" Elizabeth hissed over the tears, trying in vain to suppress the rage that everyone could see shining in her eyes. "God damned bastards!"

Harry ruthlessly suppressed his feelings and thoughts for another time and quickly turned to Michele "Make her a portkey to the Saint Angel Hospital. She needs immediate medical attention, and we've still got work to do." Then he turned to Robert and tossed him his bag "Radio de Magical wing of the hospital and tell them of her immediate arrival. And then inform HQ"

Both adolescents got to work as fast as they could, while Harry led the now crying Liz out of the room. He bit his lip, hating what he was about to do, but they had to remain focused "snap off it soldier!" he bellowed right in her face, bringing her to an abrupt halt in her musings; she stared at him with a blank face "we're not safe yet. And nor will she be until we give these fuckers their ticket to hell! Now stop your whining and look for the clues we came for."

Her eyes were huge and her lip trembled, but she was able to pull herself together, and gave him a salute before moving away.

Harry hated himself and the bloody exam because he wasn't able to comfort his beloved sister, nor did he have permission to torture the fucking beasts that had dared to do something like that to a girl. Nor did he particularly care, at the moment, about the man whose idea of a 'good' exam for four kids was to save another from a group of raping, abducting bastards. He would have some serious words with their tutor about that, but for now, he had to search the papers they had _really_ come for.

Minutes later, he felt, rather than saw his other two brothers join them in the task of searching, until it was Liz herself who found the document they needed.

"Alright team, it's back to HQ then. Moon and Sparrow go first, I'll go with Black."

"Aye aye" the team answered.

Sparrow placed his hand over one of moon's shoulders and the dissaparated with a slight POP.

Black smiled grimly at him "Go easy on the man" the boy said reading his mind "he meant well."

"I'm sure he did. Still, he has much to answer for."

The older boy shook his head and placed his hand over Harry's shoulder, and at the very moment, their senses tingle with a much known kind of dread. With years of training to condition their reaction, both brothers jumped out of the way just as a jet of green light crashed against the floor where they had been standing a moment before.

Both rose to their feet in an instant, wands at the ready and began moving back to each other.

"I thought there was anybody else in the room" Harry managed to say before his instincts made him jump and roll on the floor cleanly avoiding another killing curse that appeared to be casted from nowhere. Robert moved to his brother, conjuring a slab of granite in the way of yet another killing curse. The slab came crashing down, ignited in an unholy greenish fire.

"Forget it. We have to finish this before the whole building collapses. I'm still not that good at side-apparating while falling to my death in a rockslide" Robert added with a grim smile as he and Harry got back to back.

"Got it." Harry made a twirls with his wand and then pointed to the general direction where he thought the first spell had come from, and casted a revealing spell, which crashed harmlessly on the wall.

Robert took a step to his right, and Harry mimicked it to the left; as they began circling, always covering the other's back, both kept their wands at the ready.

No soon had they began, that a barrage of grey spells began raining on them from all sides. Robert reacted erecting a solid wall of stone that would cover his front and Harry's left, it was an effective defense, but there would be unable to see anything coming; meanwhile Harry casted his favorite shield and a dome of golden light appeared out of thin air around them, reflecting the most harmless spells and resisting the darker ones. He remembered having seen Dumbledore cast this shield before, but he couldn't quite recall where, probably during the ministry fiasco. However, since seeing it, he had been adamant about the need of learning it. "Obsessed", his father had said, but in a good way. In a way that actually pushed him forward, as anything his old man did.

After casting his shield, Harry then began conjuring bits and pieces of marble to block the killing curses and other decisively _mean_ jinxes and spells before they reached the shield. As far as he could see, there were three attackers on his side, but they kept moving, so he could be wrong. And he wasn't about to chance his life or his brother's for a wild guess.

As soon as Robert's wall collapsed on the other side, they began rotating again, using the same tactic to repel the worse spells and leaving lesser ones to bounce on their shield, this gave them time to begin making their own offence, but all of their attacks harmlessly splashed the walls and floor.

"I have an idea, but I need to concentrate for a moment" Robert asked with a fierce grimace

"I'll cover you" Harry answered the unspoken question, and began moving at a faster pace, focusing solely on the defense, until his wand and movement became but a blur.

Robert kneeled, sheathed his wand and brought his hands before him, as if cupping a small ball in them; he closed his eyes and the rest of his senses to everything but the magic surging inside his body, and a moment later he began glowing with a pure orange aura. He then began pouring this energy into the space between his hands. Normally he would have done this _before_ a fight, but he simply hadn't had the forethought to do it, and since entering the place, he hadn't had a moment to rest; he was tired and battered and his body ached from the crash he and Michelle had sustained during the explosion. And still he refused to even accept the tiredness, and the pain behind his eyes; not yet, they were not safe yet, and until that happened, he would never stop fighting, never stop casting spells, never stop moving, until all of his enemies were dead or unable to harm them ever again. This was his deepest secret, the one he would never share with anyone but the man that had taught it to him: That very deep down he was a born killer. He didn't feel remorse for his acts, as long as he could accomplish his goal. It had taken quite some time to accept it, but as soon as he did, he discovered the benefits of this way. Now knew he could, and would do _anything_ to achieve his goals… and right now, that was getting him and his brother back to camp, safe and sound.

Harry kept moving beside the pain that racked his body and the fresh wounds that covered most of his right side; the shield had collapsed a moment earlier, and he was having a hard time covering all the cursed that were being sent his way. He knew now that his enemies were at least six, and that they were most probably not Englishmen from the voices he had heard shouting spells and orders at a given time.

His brother was still kneeled on the floor, his aura had disappeared a while ago, transformed into the ball of light he held in his hands. But he hadn't really had the time to see what it was, since he was much more preoccupied with saving them from a cruel death.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder that his brother was doing. He had never seen anything like it before; just what was he being taught in Wushu-kong? Maybe he ought to consider going there instead of Hogwarts.

A loud bark in what he thought was German brought him back to reality in time to prevent two more willing curses from ending them. He felt, more than saw, his brother rise to his feet, and suddenly the spells ceased coming. He risked a glance around, and heard himself gasp, because where his brother once was, now stood a grand metal construct of powerful build, that gave off an aura of extreme and unnatural panic. Standing beside it was positively worse that facing off a hundred dementors. The Dread he felt was almost as bad as the one he got when facing Voldemort.

He caught himself staring and wore, _trembling_ at the unholy _thing_ that now stood no more than a step away from him.

The construct looked at his hands before closing them into fists around which a red haze began swirling around. Then it turned to him and Harry had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming; its face was so much like Voldemort's that his hands began trembling; it was only the thought that _this_ –whatever it was– was actually his brother, what stopped him from throwing curses at the bloody thing.

However, other had no such disposition.

A panicked bark was all that was needed for the attackers to restart their assault, concentrating solely on the construct.

Harry shook his head and noticed with utter amazement, how a red shield appeared around the thing to stop the curses as it surged forward. And as it moved away, Harry felt suddenly better, and his head cleared of the fear and awe, as his senses picked on the fact that he wasn't being attacked any more.

A grim smile graced his lips, and he quickly turned on his spot and casted the curse he had learnt from the '_half-blood prince_' during his sixth year, his grin widening when, form apparently nowhere, a jet of blood sprayed the wall. Another well placed cutting and bone shattering curses erupted from his wand and took down the last two attackers on his side. He then turned to see the battle on the other side of the room where the construct held its own against five wizards that kept shooting every spell that came to their minds at the thing… most of them splashing harmlessly on the energy shields that had appeared on the construct's arms, legs as it kicked and punched the hastily erected shield of its enemies.

As Harry closed the distance between their attackers, he noticed something he hadn't before. The construct had no face; instead there was a cloud of darkness where it should have been. This brought back the memory of the face he had seen… Voldemort's face, on the golem; and he suddenly got the impression that the constructs only represented the face of the thing that frightened its enemy the worse. Whatever it was.

But that would mean that he feared Voldemort.

Leaving that thought for later, he began shot an overpowered _bombarda_ spell against the shield, and he saw the wizards standing behind all the others go down to one knee, while barely keeping his wand up. He timed his spells before casting two more, overpowered bombing spells, which made his trainer wand shake and explode in his hand.

But the timing had been perfect, because the first spell leveled the shield leaving the group of wizards unprotected against the golem's kick that crushed and sent them flying towards his second bombing spell, resulting in a spray of gore and blood.

Sensing no more living treats, the construct fell to one knee, and disappeared in a bright flash, leaving an exhausted Robert in its place. "I…think… I… just made… a breakthrough in… my… investigation" the older boy panted, took a few deep breaths and continued "I'm supposed to manage that transformation for this years' final project."

Harry limped to his brother's side "what the hell was that?" he asked, falling to his knees as well.

"Demonic Golem of the 3rd order" he pushed the sweat from his eyes with a hand "It's supposed to be the weakest of them all… but as you see" he made a gesture to the room "It might be a little too much."

"I think that is the understatement of the year" Harry chuckled, and was followed by his brother, until a low rumble that shook the ground snapped them back to reality. "Tell me you still have some juice to apparate us out of here"

Robert shook his head with a grimace "not an ounce left", he checked under his robes "and the emergency portkey is gone too. Must have fried during the transformation."

Harry looked under his robes and extracted a small pendant with a ring "Well, it seems that mine's the way to go. Here, grab" he took the chain off his neck and let his brother grasp it.

Robert looked at the ring pending from the chain "what-?"

Harry offered him a shy smile "It's my mother's wedding ring, Lupin gave it to me last year after he found it in my vault at Gringotts." With a smile, Harry activated the portkey and both disappeared moment before the whole placed crumbled to the ground.

As Harry opened his eyes, he groaned. He was back at a medical station.

"If you really don't want to find yourself in a hospital, you could always stop being so reckless." Someone said.

As the boy turned, he discovered that both his brothers were in bed too.

"And just what are you two buffoons doing here anyway?" he asked, with a slight smile, noticing that neither appeared to feel too comfortable in the white room.

"Magical exhaustion" Robert answered "gotta lie in bed for a couple of days and do no magic in the meantime… meaning I will be late for classes on Monday."

"Punctured lung" Michelle answered with a wheezy voice

"I didn't know that" Robert turned to his other side, to address the French boy "when did that happen?"

Michelle took a few quick breathes from an inhaler, before answering "during the explosion; A piece of shrapnel was able to cut through the suit. They are checking it now, they still don't believe it. "

Harry arched an eyebrow "Isn't the suit made of Dragon skin and Kevlar? I didn't think it could be penetrated"

Michelle shrugged "Neither did I… or anyone else, for that matter." He took another deep breath from the machine before continuing "I'll be out tomorrow, but won't recover my voice until the next day."

Robert chuckled "Well, at least you now have a pretext to not speak to her for a few days"

Michelle blushed, and Harry arched an eyebrow in his direction "What did I miss?"

The dark-skinned boy gave him a roguish smile "Mr. Fancy Pants here has got himself a fan."

"Really?"

Michelle only groaned.

"Yeah" Robert continued "And the girl has been pestering him about wanting to go out with him for almost a year." He let out a small laugh "Poor guy hasn't had the heart to say no… or the guts to say yes."

Suddenly a blob of water crashed on Robert's head and left him soaking from head to toe, and stuttering from the cold.

"I _can_ do magic, you know?" Michelle gave them a sly smile, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

After a while, the three calmed down and elapsed into silence. Five minutes later Harry inquired about the topic that had been plaguing his mind, since finding that girl in the building.

"As any of you have had the time to talk to Drake about the test?"

The others shook their heads simultaneously, and Michelle added "The only one that wasn't harmed during the exercise was Elizabeth; surely she would have had the time and opportunity to do so, why?"

"You still believe someone screwed up?"

Harry nodded "There is only a very small chance that Intelligence didn't actually know what we were going to find in that cell… and the fact that someone tended us a trap while we were alone, points to the fact that someone _did_ screw up."

"Or that there is a traitor in our ranks" Robert added with a grimace "which would be worse. Neither possibility sounds promising."

"You are forgetting something" Michelle wheezed "This _was_ you _exam_ Harry. This could also point to the fact that the entire setting was part of a plan." The other boys looked at him with raised eyebrows, as he took a few deep breaths with the inhaler "More than anything, it was your _final_ exam." He gave Robert a pointed look then "I don't think you've forgotten our final exam, have you Robert?"

Said boy paled and cursed under his breath "How could I?"

"Why? What happened?" the youngest boy asked.

Michelle shrugged "The final exam is supposed to test you in every sense conceivable. Physically they test your strength, resistance, constitution, reaction time and so on. But they also test your creativity, Leadership skills, progress and reaction under stress; your psychological balance and magical prowess."

"In a few words, it's the most mean motherfucking exam you will ever have to pass" Robert interrupted, the French boy, who nodded and continued.

"That is true; because the final exam is supposed to not only make you sweat but to push you to your limits and beyond."

"Wish I could forget ours" the dark-skinned boy said to Harry, while Michelle nodded, back to breathing from the machine "Michelle and I, along with 3 more commandoes and a Veteran had to retrieve some '_sensible data_' from an Island completely occupied by the Russian Mafia."

The French boy nodded "We arrived just in time to see the Boss 'interrogate' our informant… It wasn't a pleasant sight."

"As it should be"

The three boys turned and found their stepfather an tutor by their door.

"Why?" Harry dared, feeling both mad and Ill at the same time "Why must it be so? We are only children."

Drake arched an eyebrow "Did I hear well? You want me to treat you like kids?" his voice was dry and sarcastic "you want me to coddle you and keep you satisfied and warm under your linen blankets until your brains begin working properly?"

Harry stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the fuming man before them. He had never seen his father with such grim disposition or this mad, he'd thought he'd seen everything the man had to offer… but this person… this condescending man was a complete stranger.

"And when I do, then you will be able to behave like mindless drones, imitating what everybody does for the sake of it. And only then will you see, like every other child does, that this world is run by _adults_; and that kids are here to entertain _us_ and keep us occupied, but that they have no power of their own. Then you will want to be treated like adults while you throw tantrums life five year-olds because you're being left out of the loop." Drake razed, not losing his impetus; and dared the children to look at him in the eye while he did… which they didn't "You cannot have something without sacrificing another. Nobody can have everything, that's not the way life works. So either you get treated like children and bear the privileges and responsibilities inherent; or you take it up like men and accept the responsibilities and its consequences." He let those words sink in before finishing his tirade "So what will it be? Am I here to coddle a bunch of whinny little children? Or am I visiting men?"

Robert was the only one who answered right away: "Men. I prefer to be a man. There is nothing worse than being helpless."

His father nodded and turned to the French boy. "Michelle?"

Said boy shrugged "I've always been treated like one, I don't think I know how to behave like a child, even if I wanted to, something I clearly don't."

Finally it was Harry's turn and he blinked back the tears "I'm sorry" he whispered "I was… thinking of another time." In reality he had been analyzing his past life, specifically the time between his fourth and sixth years at Hogwarts, where he kept on throwing tantrums and complaining he wasn't being treated like and adult… and still he hadn't noticed that he was behaving like a particularly stubborn child that wanted the privileges of the grownups, but none of the responsibilities.

How stupid was that? Be treated like a man when he still behaved like a child? Stupid.

No wonder Snape hated him so much.

Harry sighed "I want to be a man too. But–" he shook his head "I don't know how to express it."

Still unmoving and impassive Drake said the only sensible thing "Take your time."

Harry took a few moments to collect his thoughts and correctly phrase what he wanted to say. "Did you know what we would encounter in the building?" he finally asked

No hesitation "Yes."

"Then you knew what those bastards were doing to the little girl. Why–?"

"Why didn't I act sooner?"

Harry nodded. "And why send us? Was it intentional… did you plan that we would… would find–" he couldn't finish, because drake raised a hand to silence him.

"You were sent because was the _best suited_ for the job." His golden eyes met Harry's and held them "I don't take any job lightly. Ever. If I give you choice is because I think your abilities might be a little too much for the mission. But if I order you to go instead, then it is because there you will find and learn something vital. Something you could have never understood before, even if you tried." He elapsed into silence, as he picked up a chair and placed it on the center of the room "Now then, you assessment is as follows: Michelle."

The French boy snapped at attention "Oui"

Drake smiled "Your grades in the previous examinations sow an excellent growth in all areas, all but your social skills; something that is left clear by your current relationship with Miss d'Luc." Michelle looked possible stricken "Didn't think I knew?" Drake shrugged "Anyway that is not my business, still I would advise you to assess your feelings for her and your life-long goals before taking any further steps. Apart from that, I must commend you. Your hard work and dedication are showing their fruits." The man stood and placed a small velvet box in the boy's hands. "Sensei black and I have agreed that awarding you with the rank of 1st Sergeant is merit enough for your efforts. Keep up the good work" the man smiled and gave him a pat in the back before moving to the next bed: Robert's.

The dark-skinned boy's back was stiff like a ruler.

"Now you Robert. All through your career you've demonstrated a resourcefulness that we find admirable, even if the rest of your skills – except those purely physical– are slightly lower than is norm. The magic you pulled out on that floor was incredibly dangerous, not only to your person but for the rest of the team, specially for Elizabeth, had she been there. Still, Sensei back has seen fit to award you the rank of 1st Sergeant. But I, as your General and examinator will up that to 2nd Sergeant for the sheer amount of willpower needed to control that monstrosity." He approached his son and placed a box equal to that of Michelle, in the boy's hands, as before, it contained his new bars. "However, as your father I must remind you that _your family_ expects to see you back, safe and sound, every time you go out" his stoic face broke out and offered his son a sincere smile "Try not to be so reckless in the future, son." He winked and gave the boy a pat in the back as well, before moving to Harry's bedside.

And his smile vanished in an instant.

"Harry Potter, why did you use the _tempus fugit_ when you were specifically ordered not to use magic unless attacked by magical means?"

He was in trouble now, wasn't he? Harry gulped, thinking hard.

"I think–" he began, but was rudely interrupted by his General

"You _think?_" Drake asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

That got him mad, why was this man being such a pain in the ass? Why he was behaving like Snape. At the comparison, his mind whirred to a complete stop. Was Drake trying to teach him something? Had Snape?  
He wanted to refuse that logic, but holding a petty feud against a man with such a background was childish, even for him.

And suddenly it hit home. He was being treated like a man, and he had answered to that privilege like a child. Again. No wonder Snape and now Drake answered so forcefully against his mindless actions.

After a moment of thought, he spoke again. "The situation called for it" he began, looking directly into his father's yes "Lives were at stake, and my team was committed to bring the girl back alive _by any means necessary_. And we did."

Drake stared at him for a while longer, as if expecting him to say something else, but when he didn't, the man sighed.

"While you have shown excellent results and promise of improvement in every area, they have also shown your completely lack in judgment; for which I will hold onto you promotion until you've shown some significant progress in the area."

Harry stares, mouth agape, at the man before him. Indignation rose in his chest and strangled his thoughts. He looked up at his father and found something that confused him even more. He was looking at him with sadness in his eyes, as if he regretted giving him such news.

'But if he didn't like what he was doing, then why –'

Again his mind halted, allowing him to think clearly.

He was still being taught something; there was something he hadn't caught yet, something he hadn't thought of before. But what was it this time? What was the lesson?

In battle he had reacted, purely on instinct, trying to gain the advantage that would keep his team alive through the ordeal… but that wasn't it. That was what he had been taught to do, and if there was something true about his father, it was that he never contradicted himself, so that wasn't it.

So what was it then?

When it didn0t seem as if Harry would reach any conclusion soon, Drake turned to go "I have to go now. There is still the matte of delivering a young lady to her parents. Be good you all, and get well soon."

As the man left, the other two occupants of the room stared at the boy to their left, who was still in his little own world.

"Huston I think we lost him" Rob said, making Michelle chuckle.

It wasn't until a few days later, after Robert and Michelle had gone back to their respective boarding schools, that an idea finally struck Harry.

Rather literally this time, since the idea arrived after received a rather sound blow to the head, courtesy of his sister, because he hadn't been paying attention to the Kata they were supposed to be doing.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, dropping her boken "You were supposed to block it. I'm so sorry, I really didn't–"

"It's fine" Harry waved her off, nursing a rather nasty bump in the head "that's what I get for letting my mind wander." He touched the bump and grimaced, deciding that it was probably best to leave it alone until he could get some ice "At least it served a purpose."

Liz raised an eyebrow while picking up her wooden sword "It did?"

"Yes. I need to talk to dad about it; do you think he might be in his study?"

She shrugged and got into position again "I don't think the Sensei will take it kindly that you skip his class, for whatever reason."

"I hadn't thought of that" he winced and opted to pick up his sword and continue practicing. Perhaps he could make some advancements on his case before talking to his father.

Two hours and a pack of ice later, Harry walked into his father's study after a much needed bath and lunch with Liz and Sirius whom he had barely seen in the past months. Apparently his godfather had developed a liking for Helen, with who he spent growing amounts of time; something he found extremely amusing, since the woman had masterfully eluded his advances since the beginning.

To be completely honest, he liked Helen because she remembered him of a mother, but _his_ mother's place was already aptly filled by Silvia Delacour –soon to be Silvia Firefang.

The interior of the study was as dark as always, since Drake didn't permit the installation of electricity in this room, and the ample windows were almost always covered by thick curtains; hence it was dark almost all of the day.

Reason why Harry's eyes were always directed an glued to the only inner source of light of the room.

It was also the reason why this room was his second favorite room of the entire castle.

The smell of the room was a mix of burnt incense and the natural fragrance of wood that apparently emanated from the ancient furniture.

However, that was not what he liked the most… what he came to see time and time again was sphere of glass.

The ball was unlike anything he had ever seen before –and he had seen some serious strange things in both his lives. It was almost a foot wide and as clear as a summer day; inside there were three Dragons dancing around a ball of light that was no larger than an inch. Every time a Dragon got close to it, the ball would change its color for that of the beast; and when another got close too, ripples would form on the ball's surface, and the moment before its color changed completely, Harry would get a glimpse of the form of a winged man inside the glowing sphere; but then a dragon would cross his vision or he would blink and the figure would be gone until the next time two dragons saw fit to touch the ball during their flight.  
The beast themselves were amazingly beautiful and depicted in great detail. One had fiery red scales and a wolfish grin that gave him the impression that it was somehow planning some kind of mischief; the second one was a Golden Dragon with piercing blue eyes that flew with a majesty that would make anyone believe it was some sort of royalty; however, it was the last of the dragon which the one he had always preferred, because it looked a little like himself: it has shiny black scales and deep green eyes, in which he always saw the shine of wisdom and inner peace.

And that was what he wanted for himself the most.

It might sound more than a little egocentric to compare himself with what his father had called the goddess of wisdom, but he couldn't help but compare himself to it… and at least physically there looked alike. Thus he had opted for saying that it was he who looked like the goddess, as if it had been her grace who made him so.

A sentiment Drake had commented to share himself, but for the red dragon.

Therefore Harry had made it his mission to become –at least in time– like the Dragon, both in form as well as spiritually speaking. That was his new mission.

The piece of art appealed to him in some mystic way, because it was always the first thing his eyes looked for whenever he came into the room, and the last thing he saw before he left.

And as always, Drake would appear by his side after a while of being lost in the beauty of it, often staring well into it as if it held some kind of answer, but other times –much fewer times– he would offer a prayer in some ancient and forgotten language.

Harry knew because his father had taught him the words of the prayer, but never the translation, so he often found himself mindlessly repeating the words as it they were some kind of talisman. And in all truth, every time he uttered while close to the sphere, it was as if the link he felt he possessed with the object grew for an instant before fading back into the recess of his mind.

"Yalesh si alad, Ba'aleri ir valern" he heard his voice repeat the strange prayer, mimicking his father's voice; and as he looked up, he found the man staring at the sphere with something akin to longing.

"You said that this was made by an ancient culture that had no magic, but how could they not if they were able to create such beauty?" Harry asked, not for the first time.

And his father's answer was the same as always "Not having magic does not mean they didn't have the skill, power or the sheer love for their gods to recreate a fraction of it." He pointed at the crystal and the dragons moving gliding inside it. "Where magic doesn't exist as an element, it must be born from our hearts" he added this time, giving something for his son to think about. "Is it not the same about normal people who have to recur to their sensibility and skill to create masterpieces? Magic is not everything. Love and passion for one's life is, however."

With that thought lingering over him, the boy moved to his chair, while his father served himself a glass of wine. (The first time Harry had accepted the drink… now he knew better.) Because his father could have some very eccentric tastes for beverages.

"It took me a while" Harry began his explanation while his parent moved and sat on his favorite chair "to understand why you had to punish me for my behavior during the examination. But now that I do, I can sincerely say that I'm sorry."

Drake waved at him to continue

"I believe that acting without thinking has been my trademark move all during both my lifetimes. I do it, not just because I trust my luck, but because my instincts have never failed me… except that one time where I led my friend to 'rescue' Sirius at the Department of Mysteries and instead got him killed" noticing his father was about to open his mouth, he gestured him to stop and continued talking "I know I had been driven out of my senses by tiredness due to my occlumency lessons with Snape and worry over the dreams I had kept seeing over and over, not knowing which were real and which weren't. But that is neither here nor there for ht present topic. What I want you to know is that now that I know what I'm doing wrong, now I can begin to correct it. It may not happen in a few days or weeks; I might not be able to make any real progress until years have passed, but you have my promise that some day– in this lifetime– I will be rid of it."

All during the explanation Drake had remains impassive, now however, he couldn't help but grin at the young man before him. "That is a mighty promise if I've ever hear one" a velvet box appeared from thin air and landed on his hand "And I will hold you to it…Commander." He tossed the box to the boy, who in turn stared at the contents with amazement.

"_Commander?_ But, but my brothers-"

"They have received their promotions according to their effort and the amount of responsibility they hold during their missions. But if you are going to lead them, then you need to be a step forward, always.

"Now if you are ready to continue with our lessons, today we will focus on an advanced form of meditation"

Harry groaned "You know I hate them, don't you? I'm only good at sleeping through them."

Drake chuckled, even as their chairs transformed into cushions, where they sat cross legged. "I promise this will be a most interesting and decisively _challenging_ session."

Harry closed his eyes and went through the breathing and relaxing exercises his father had taught him when they began these lessons. In a matter of minutes he was in a state of complete spiritual awareness.

Then he began hearing Drake's instructions directly into his head.

"Imagine that your brain is a mass of pure energy that is comprised of many spiritual links, like tentacles or arms. Now imagine that you can treat each one of these links like one of your hands or feet. They can carry you across space and time, and can ever go where you can't, physically speaking. Now think, if you can, that each one of has a mind of its own, and that are, at the same time, dependant of your judgment and wishes. Tell me when you think you have done it."

When harry nodded, fifteen minutes later, he was sweating and breathing hard, trying in vain to forget about the relentless pain behind his eyes.

"Good, now order one of these links to move and examine the book that's on your left side; it's only a step away. Once it has found the book, send a different one into the book to your right. It's at the same distance."

Harry's pain doubled "that's impossible" he gasped, trying to concentrate in both books at once.

"No it is not. It is hard because you're trying to control what you see. Instead let the words flow through the link, let them absorb the knowledge at their own pace. Don't control it."

Harry tried, he really did, but the exercise proved too much for him and he fainted.

When he woke up, later that day, with his father seating beside him, he couldn't help but groan.

He was back at the medical station.

"You did well Harry. I didn't expect you to achieve any significant progress in our first day." Drake assured him, taking his hand "Still it was an excellent effort."

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that this lesson is only going to get harder from now on?"

The man smiled down at him "Oh but they are! First you will have to master the technique I showed you today, until you are able to think of at least two things at the same time. Once you reach that state we will be in a position to move onto more _interesting_ fields of study." With a wink, his father left… thus leaving him ample width to fluently curse his luck.

After lunch, when their minds were much too sleepy to do any major work. Harry and Liz expended their time playing and doing what kids were supposed to do normally, always accompanied by Silvia, and sometimes by Sirius or Drake, since Lupin and silver were out in the world, learning of the pleasures of life as a married couple.

The whole family had been at the modest wedding, three years back, where Sirius accomplished the outstanding feat of making silver laugh by 'accidentally' tripping, with Remus, causing them both to land face-first into the cake. It was then that pudding-faced Remus began chasing marmalade-eyebrows Sirius all over the place, until they noted the miracle: Silver laughing. Her voice sweet and true was completely void of her usual coldness, and it made them all smile along.

Back to the present, Harry watched as Silvia showed a perfectly accurate aim with virtual guns in Duck Hunt.

"Hot damn! How'd you do that?"Elizabeth asked amazed, because nobody but her mother could finish the hardest levels of the game without wasting a single bullet… and sometimes even hitting two duck with the same shot, as she had just demonstrated.

"Language, Liz"

"Sorry mom."

A few shots more and she had finished the level with a perfect score and plenty bullets to spare, Silvia then gave Liz the gun and murmured some pointers. It wasn't long before she could also hit two virtual ducks at the same time, and as soon as the level was over, the girl jumped into her mother's arms.

They laughed, an played, an laughed some more.

Always together.

This was what Harry enjoyed the most of his free time, and why this room had become the #1 in his list of favorite rooms. It wasn't the toys, nor the games, but the feeling of living together his family. And he didn't know he missed it so much until he experienced it for himself.

And now, every night before going t o sleep, he asked God for the chance to keep knowing and experiencing this happiness during his life.

It was a curious feeling, believing in God; but Silvia had insisted on teaching them about the faith, and giving them the choice to decide for themselves if and what they wanted to believe or not. For her there was no damnation, no otherworldly punishment, other than the natural consequence of one's acts; in other words, there was no hell, only endless love and forgiveness. These were the stepping stones of her faith, and she transmitted them to their children.

"Even if you don't believe I love you, s does your father and brothers; as does your godfather and Mr. Lupin. And because of that, and because you are also _His_ son, God loves _you_. And like all of us, he too will work his magic for you." She used to say.

Drake didn't always agree with her faith, but since the kids had made their own choice, then he wouldn't argue, even going as far as to say: "What you do and feel in your heart is your own, and nobody, no matter who he or she is –or believes he/she is– have any say in it. If your Heart of hearts feels that believing in good is good for you, then who am I to say otherwise?"

The children reaction to this was mixed.

Robert followed on his father's footsteps, and believed only in spiritual evolution through reincarnation; he didn't reject God, but neither did he go out of his way to look for Him.

Elizabeth was a mixture of both ideologies while Harry had discovered that he _wanted_ to believe in something greater than himself; Michelle on the other hand, was a Religious man through and through.

'_My belief'_ harry reasoned '_may come from not wanting to feel alone and helpless like I did before, but I'm sure there is something more than that to it.'_

In reality he believed, because of the small voice he would sometimes hear coming from his heart –and that strangely sounded a lot like what he thought Lilly Potter would sound like– always pointed him in the right direction. Not that he always got things down on the first try, because his own thought were much louder than the voice, but he was trying, and every time he heard the voice he knew he was doing things right.

This, undoubtedly, caused him to wonder whether his real mother, given time, would have taught him to have a relationship with God, or were all wizards non-believers?

In his previous life he had never asked anyone about it, so he didn't know , in part because he had been much more preoccupied with coming out alive and afloat each year at school, but also because he had never been taught about the topic.

"Harry" A soft voice called him back to the world, causing him to look up and into his Silvia's blue eyes "Is something the matter?" He noticed Liz was still concentrated in the game, but was probably listening in for good measure.

He shook his head even as him mother sat beside him and gently caressed his head.

"I was only wondering why nobody in the magical world seems concerned about God"

Silvia smiled down at him "I think that people in Great Britain regard that as being a private matter; and they are such private people."

"What does that mean?"

"It meant they probably don't like to discuss it" Elizabeth cut in, before blasting another two ducks out of the virtual sky.

"That it does" Silvia patted the girl on the head.

"Wouldn't it had been easier to say that form the start?" he asked

Silvia giggled "Maybe, but it seems that some of your father's mysticism has rubbed off on me"

"Among other things, I'm sure" he wagged his eyebrows, causing the woman to blush and laugh it off.

"And you mister, are growing up to be much like your father… both of them if Mr. black is any indication."

He laughed as well, but was silently proud of being compared to the two men he most admired in the whole world: James Potter and Drake Firefang. The fist for his courage, the second for his wisdom, and both for keeping their spirits young through life.

"And who am I going to grow up like?" Liz piped up, completely forgetting about the game.

"You, my dear Elizabeth, will grow into a lady more beautiful lady than any Veela I've ever seen, and at least as wise as your father."

Another sign of the integration of Silvia into the family was that she was the only person who could call Elizabeth by her official name, and the girl wouldn't get mad… instead she would always smile to her.

"Teacher's pet" harry mumbled when he saw his sister's smile

"Am I now?" she asked with a mock glare, her body shifting into her animal form.

Sensing danger, he jumped out of his seat while shifting into his wolf form as well.

And gone they were, like dogs chasing cats, but this time it was a magical, flying serpent chasing a black wolf and hissing some inane and childish curses that only he could understand. It wasn't long after there was a Vorpala _riding_ a wolf, causing mayhem through the castle.

Life was good, as it should be.

It was almost a year later, when the only remaining children in the castle (adults acting like children don't count) received their letters of acceptance into the Empire's most prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Hogwarts.

They were both thrilled and eager to get going, to meet new friends and even new enemies, to study exciting new topics and have a great time.

But above all, they were eager to find the only missing pieces of the puzzle that was Lord Voldemort, and that would lead them further into their destinies.

It was time to bring the battle to the bad guys.

END OF BOOK I: FAMILY

* * *

KUMITZIN: Well, since we are at the end of the chapter, now I can finally say waht I wanted to say: Book 2 will be about Hogwarts, a few missions for the kids to undergo, but MOSTLY about the war against Voldemort and the meaning (in this fic, at least) _of the power he knows not._ There will be lot of action and some a few appearances of the OCs (original characters).

Again, this is NOT the end of the story, only the end of the "boring" part, but that had to be told in order to set the basis for the coming events.

And as a little extra for all of those who have read up to this point: I'll be posting a 'spoiler' later today XP STAY TUNED!


	24. A note from the author

Just a little something for all the people who want to continue reading my version of Harry's adventures, Book 2 is already being posted (got two chapters up, I believe).

As always, you can find the links in my profile, or you can follow the next links:

To read the beginning of book 2 go here:

/s/6804662/1/The_Unavoidable_War

If, however, you would like to read the "teaser" of the book (The scenes are extracts from the middle of the story) you can go here:

/s/6804585/1/Book_2_Teaser

Well folks, that's all on my part. I hope to see your reviews on the second part soon ;)

Ja ne

- Kumitzin -


End file.
